When Memories Would Never Be Enough
by PJ Zatken
Summary: The seeds of betrayal, danger, and revenge are planted in Ancient Egypt once Atemu becomes Pharaoh. Enemies from inside and outside Egypt wait to seize what they want. Who betrays who and why? 4th to Lost Souls series, Ancient Egypt fic. COMPLETED
1. The Beginning of All There is to Come

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter One: The Beginning Of All There Is To Come**

* * *

"I do not want to wed anyone!" ten-year-old Atemu loudly protested. His amethyst eyes glistened due to a mixture of tears from grieving and exasperation over what he just heard. 

"My Pharaoh, you cannot produce heirs without a bride. You also need someone to rule with you until you come of age. You are fortunate. You will be marrying someone who you already know," Shimon quietly asserted as he motioned his right hand towards Xandra.

Atemu had heard and seen enough. He ran as fast as he could out of the study and bumped into a startled Akunadin. Since the boy was so upset, he apologetically nodded to his uncle and hurriedly sprinted away from the scene.

"What just happened here?" a perplexed High Priest Akunadin asked the counselor as he stood by the open door.

"I was telling them about the deceased Pharaoh's wishes. The young ones are not taking it so well," the wise man explained. "After all, these two have been betrothed since childhood."

"Ah, yes," Akunadin quietly agreed as he kept his unhappiness and frustration inside him. "The boy will realize that it will be for the good of Egypt to do so." He then slightly nodded his head, quickly bade farewell, and silently closed the door.

As the elderly high priest slowly walked away to attend to other matters, he intently mused, "There are now two obstacles to the throne: my nephew and that foreigner. The Millennium Eye, however, will pave the way for Set to become Pharaoh..."

Immediately after the study room's door closed, Xandra listened to the rest of Shimon's advice. Even though she sensed the logic of the wise counselor's words, part of her shared Atemu's sentiments. She did not like the prospect of marrying someone she did not romantically love, even though their union would make her the Pharaoh's Great Wife and co-Regent at age fifteen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since that conversation between Shimon, Atemu, and Xandra. Grudgingly, the two youths agreed to marry each other.

The entire land of Egypt was busy with preparations for their upcoming nuptials, looking forward to the festive wedding between their beloved Pharaoh and the young royal foreigner they came to respect and love.

Everyone but Atemu, Xandra, and Akunadin...

As Xandra stood by the balcony of her large room, she saw the merry hustle and bustle of her second homeland. She tightly closed her eyes and breathed deeply, indulgingly lettin the sun warm her face. While holding the Crest of Atlantis which now hung as a pendant to a necklace around her neck- the only memento left of her kingdom and her deceased father - a myriad of thoughts swam within her mind. As the past panned before her mind's eye, she thought, _"Six years sure flies quickly. It was just like yesterday..."_

Shimon approached Xandra from behind and interrupted her train of thought. He had an exasperated look on his face, an expression that she was most familiar with over the years she had lived in the palace. That look of his could only mean one matter...

"Have you seen the Pharaoh Atemu?" the counselor asked Xandra with a crinkle in his forehead.

"No, I have not," was the young woman's response. "He must be hiding somewhere. Have you checked all the baskets and vases around the palace?"

After shaking his head, Shimon said, "I have to find him, especially since we have plenty to discuss for tomorrow's celebration."

"Maybe Mahado knows where he is."

"No, he does not know the Pharaoh's whereabouts. He was the first person that I asked." After a pause, Shimon resignedly commented, "That boy has been hiding from me for the past week now."

Xandra deeply sighed and wrapped her arms over her chest. "You cannot blame him. If I could only fit in a basket or vase, I will be hiding somewhere myself," she absent-mindedly noted while looking out at the blue sky.

Shimon genially observed as he noticed the familiar necklace clutched within her hand, "Thinking deeply, like always." He then stood besides her and gazed at the animated scene below.

"We barely sealed Father Akunamukanon inside his tomb, and the very first matter that everyone wanted us to talk about was the nuptials. I am but an adopted child, but I am already having trouble coming to terms with everything. Just imagine how Atemu must feel at this time. After all, he and Father were very close."

"The people are very happy with this union of yours. Pharaoh Akunamukanon must be pleased about this in the Afterlife. He would understand that matters of the state take precedence over everything else. Starting tomorrow evening, you will become the Pharaoh's Queen and Co-Regent."

"Co-Regent?" Xandra echoed his words in disbelief. After shaking her head in disagreement, she stated, "My brother is capable of single-handedly ruling the entire land."

"Alas, my dear, he needs someone to rule with him until he comes of age. You and he have different temperaments. You two will greatly complement each other. As of now, he will benefit from you being years ahead of him," the wizened man explained.

"It is incorrect to think that age is equivalent to one's wisdom. Do not underestimate Atemu, especially since he is wise beyond his years."

"I am fully aware of the Pharaoh's intellectual gifts. What you say about him is true, but you also cannot deny the truth. Whether it is Atlantis or Egypt, your fate also belongs to the masses just as the Pharaoh. Both our cultures believe that it is sacrilegious to decline fate that the gods have already predestined."

"My kingdom, the Atlantean throne, and my destiny sank in the ocean six years ago. If Pharaoh Akunamukanon and Atemu did not take me in and treat me as family, I would have perished along with my people."

"That might be," Shimon semi-agreed as his tone became gentler than before. "Fate, however, has a way of rectifying itself. The Egyptians - the citizens of your second home - are now your people. They will depend on the Pharaoh, as well as you, to lead them."

"What if fate meant for me _not_ to rule?" Xandra abruptly pointed out as her fists instinctively clenched. "Forgive my rudeness, Shimon, but the gods were the ones who destroyed my kingdom."

"Then why did fate bring you safely to Egypt moments before your gods struck Atlantis? Do you not think that the gods intend for you and Atemu to wed?" Shimon countered. He then saw the young lady's resolve soften.

"I do not have any misgivings in helping Atemu or our people," Xandra said with a resigned sigh and a heavy heart. She then left the balcony and entered her room with Shimon following behind. She then sat down on her bed.

A moment of silence transpired between them, the wise man patiently waiting for his young charge to express her sentiments.

"What about love, Shimon?" Xandra asked as she looked up to Shimon with a helpless and trapped expression painted on her face. Her eyes glistened from tears that she fought back.

"What about it?" Shimon inquired back, hoping to draw more information out from her.

"I know our fathers wanted this marriage, and so do the people. It would be..."

After a long pause, Xandra added, "I would have been nice if both of us have wanted this, too."

Shimon gave Xandra time to have her emotions settle in before he asked, "Do you not love the Pharaoh and our people, my dear?"

"I love our people," Xandra replied with sadness and sincerity laced in her voice. "As to Atemu, he is my brother and a good friend...especially when we are not at each other's nerves. He is far too young, however, to have a wife. I am doing him a disservice by forcing him to marry me."

"And likewise," was Shimon's interjected.

"Yes. There are too many things that bother me. I do not see or feel anything promising with this union. What if I am not fit to rule alongside him? What if we fall in love with other people? If he falls in love with someone else, he has recourse. He can always make any woman his Lesser Wife. He can gather as many concubines as he desires."

After a brief pause, Xandra then continued, "As with me, I am bound to one man for my entire existence - _him_. I just wish that our reason for marrying would be more than just producing heirs to the throne."

The wise counselor sighed, his eyes mirroring the empathetic grin on his lips. "Relationships that last are built with strong foundations such as friendship, unity, compassion, respect, and understanding. Are you not glad that you already know each other as close friends and siblings?"

A tightlipped Xandra replied, "I am..."

"I do not blame you for being hesitant. Understand, however, that love has many levels. I have no doubt that you will both learn to love the other as mates, and maybe much more than that. Just give it time and patience," the counselor gently said as his eyes reflected the hope and happiness he felt inside for them.

Trouble still burdened her heart as she gazed at her tutor with intent and hopeful eyes. "I hope you are right, Shimon. Tomorrow, my brother and I will begin a new chapter in our lives. As you have said, this is the way that it was meant to be from the beginning. After the wedding, there would be no turning back for either Atemu or me..."

**End of Chapter One**

**

* * *

****_Author's Notes_**

_If you are wondering whether this story is part of the Lost Souls Story Arcs, the answer is a resounding "yes." However, surprises are in store along the way. Let me know what you think._

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Xandra / Alexandra Emrys are properties of the author._

_Thank you for reading and constructively reviewing._

**Warmest Regards, PJ Zatken**


	2. The Compromise

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Two: The Compromise**

* * *

As Shimon stepped out from Xandra's room in search of the young Pharaoh Atemu, she rested on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind still ran on overdrive, wondering about the days that were ahead of her, Atemu, and Egypt. 

"I did not know that you felt that way, too," piped a familiar voice from the corner of the room.

Xandra bolted out of bed and saw Atemu sheepishly peeking out from the decorative woven basket at the corner of her room. Seeing her younger adoptive brother in one of his entertaining antics made her sit on the bed while he fully emerged out of the basket.

"You have been making Shimon and the palace worry for the past week. They are still searching for you," Xandra lightly scolded Atemu.

Once Atemu was out of the basket, he brushed off the fibers from his clothing. With his customary frown, he then complained, "All that I have been hearing everyday was how important it is for us to get married soon. By the gods, we already said yes to them. What else do they want from us?"

Xandra said with an understanding smirk, "Was it necessary, though, to put Shimon and the others through such torment?"

Atemu sat beside her by the foot of her bed. Facing her as he spoke, a semi-pouting Atemu remarked, "I just do not want to talk about it anymore. I felt that no one really understood me. I thought that I was the only one who thought that this marriage between us was a bad idea."

She sighed as she looked down on her hands. "I am sorry that you had to hear my earlier words. My opinions have nothing to do with you as a person. I just feel that this whole matter is unfair to us."

Remembering what he just heard from eavesdropping, Atemu quietly added, "I did not know that you had doubts, too. I was not saying anything because I do not want you to be upset with me."

After minutes of silence, Xandra gazed into her adoptive younger brother's amethyst eyes. "As much as we have our apprehensions, we know that Shimon is right. I still feel that everything is so premature since our Father was just sealed in his tomb. However, we have a responsibility to our people as well as the throne. Father would not have it any other way."

Resentment flared up within Atemu as he quipped, "Resigning oneself to responsibility is similar to running away. It is the actual act of running away from life's opportunities. For example, just look at what happened with you. You were sent away for your own safety because there were others who wanted to kill you before you assume your kingdom's throne. You also had gifts from the mystical ones, but you flatly refuse to use them."

A tightlipped Xandra deadpanned, "I do not call parlor tricks as _gifts_ from the mystical ones. They are more of a curse, if you ask me. How do you know that I have those gifts, if I have never dared to use them?"

"I would not call your gifts as mere parlor tricks. If I had your gifts then I would be using them," Atemu countered. He then innocently blinked a few times and then teasingly said, "Oh yeah, I do have those gifts, too. I owe them through the Millennium Puzzle."

With a bittersweet smile, Xandra replied, "You, Brother, have power within you to control these mystical forces. I am not like you. My ancestor was forced to kill his own Queen once the power tainted her. Atlantis was destroyed because most of her citizens were corrupted by the very power that the gods had given them. The handful of virtuous ones was not enough to appease the gods, so they had to stop the pestilence. I do not wish to tempt the Fates by heading towards the same path."

Youthful amethyst eyes probed deep into hazel-brown ones as their owner asked, "How many times do you have to keep running away from who you really are? Is that why you would not want to use your magic? Is that why you do not want to become Co-Regent of Egypt and reign with me?"

"You were not enthusiastic about marrying me, either..."

An impish grin curled from Atemu's lips as he said with truthful challenge, "I just think that the whole idea about marrying and having kids with you is too weird. I also do not like the idea of marrying a coward."

Hazel-brown eyes glowered at Atemu as Xandra snapped, "I am not a coward!"

With one raised eyebrow, Atemu's simple and curt reply was, "You are."

Xandra's eyes burned as she demanded, "Take back what you have just said – "

Atemu then nonchalantly interjected, "You cannot live your life worrying about what bad things will happen next. Only cowards live in fear and worry."

"Atemu, you have just crossed a fine line," warned Xandra through gritted teeth. "You do not understand my predicament, so I suggest for you not to judge until you know all the facts. I simply do not wish to tempt the Fates."

"I understand plenty. For once in your life, Sister Xandra, get a backbone! You may be older than I am, but you foolishly let too many opportunities pass before you by worrying too much. You cannot rule our people and protect them by being a coward. I gladly embrace the throne because I love our people, but I cannot accept to rule with someone with half a heart."

Xandra retorted through burning eyes and gritted teeth, "I do not appreciate your words or insinuations, Atemu. I am not running away by subjecting myself to our responsibility. I love our people, too. I may have my worries, but our people come first..."

As Atemu saw sadness and hurt crawl over Xandra's face, he then relaxed his tone and said with a slight pang of guilt, "I meant well with my sharp words, Sister. It would be a shame for you to live life the way that your father did. Refusing to use your gifts is an outright defiance of what the gods have in store for you."

Silence dominated between them as Atemu sat and stared at Xandra for a while.

Minutes later, Xandra broke the ice and said, "Come with me..."

As the two adoptive siblings stepped out to her balcony, they looked at the activity below them. By this time, Xandra had already calmed down. She then inquired while her thoughts slightly drifted toward focusing on a handful of innocent children as they played below, "What do you propose for us to do after the ceremony?"

Understanding that their mutual reason for marrying each other were the people, Atemu responded, "We both need to be strong. I agree with Shimon about the two of us working together as a team. That is why I am nudging you to rise up to the occasion. Accept the ruler's scepter along with me. They are your people, too. They are depending on us to rule them towards peace and prosperity."

With sadness laced in her voice, Xandra remarked, "Our Fathers, each other, our people, and Egypt are the very reasons why we have agreed to undergo the ceremony."

Atemu stared at the same sight with longing, envy, and pity in his heart. Finding the sight as an opportunity to drive his point home, he inquired, "Agreement to proceed with the marriage is not enough. Once you ascend the throne beside me, you also have to do whatever it takes to protect them. Would you reconsider using your magic, if it meant saving them or much more?"

"I could not answer that question at this time," Xandra admitted with a sigh. "However, rulers are the people's servants. If it needs be that either or both of us should sacrifice comfort or well-being for the sake of many, then so be it..."

Turning the tables to him, Xandra then asked, "How about you, Atemu? Would you use the Millennium Items and unleash their powers, if it meant saving them?"

"If it needs be, then yes. I will give up everything for them," Atemu replied with conviction and without hesitation.

Xandra gave a tightlipped smile. "No matter what happens, Brother, we will go through thick and thin... I promise to help you and our people in any way that I can, and we will work together - for them..."

"Through thick and thin, Sister," Atemu murmured with a gentle grin as he nodded in agreement with her words. "I vow that we will tackle every obstacle together..."

---------------------------------

The entire land of Egypt just died down after its last of three nights' worth of festivities. The wedding ceremony between Pharaoh Atemu and Xandra was one of the grandest throughout Egyptian and Atlantean history.

The ceremony and festivities were graced with the presence of nobility from many lands as well as the citizens who anticipated the nuptials for many years. With the exception of Akunadin, the high priests and Shimon were happy with the union.

Now that the entire palace and land were soundly sleeping, a white mist seeped from the doors of the Pharaoh and Queen's bedchambers. Once a loud thud reverberated through the hollow halls, the bedchambers' heavy doors opened.

A fully cloaked and solitary figure stepped out, studied the unconscious sentries, and walked past them. The mist, at this time, had spread throughout the palace. Without fear or worry, the figure walked through the hallways -as everyone fell in a deep and restful slumber.

The secretive figure then went to the study as a ball of white light illuminated the way. Standing at the inconspicuous corner of the room, the figure chanted.

In response to the incantation, multi-colored lights illuminated the study and a pentagram appeared on the marbled floor.

The mysterious figure then waved a hand.

A passage, as well as a long staircase leading towards the bowels of the palace, appears from nowhere. Once darkness engulfed the figure upon descending the stairway, the pathway disappeared.

The mystical ball of light followed as its master's footsteps echoed for each step taken down the stairs. Reaching the foot of the stairs, the cloaked figure then walked through long series of cavernous hallways mystically lit by palm-sized floating fireballs.

Finally, the figure reached the destination - a vast empty space in the heart of the cavern.

Once the figure took the first step within the empty space, a circle consisting of four cloaked figures appeared from the void.

In the middle of the human circle were two pedestals that stood side-by-side, and on the pedestal were two books made out of gold.

"We have waited many years for your response," said a masculine voice that belonged within the circle.

"You shall have it tonight," mumbled the new arrival to the first wizard.

"What shall it be, then?" asked the second wizard from the circle.

After a long period of silence, the newcomer replied, "I will join your group..."

The third masculine voice then remarked as the fourth member of the circle nodded in satisfaction, "You have decided well. Many have tried to belong within our inner sanctum, but we have sent them all away empty-handed. We have always held this fifth place for you..."

With a voice laced in doubt, the first cloaked wizard probed, "You have said 'no' to us before. You have turned your back before from who you really are. What made you change your mind?"

The newcomer intently said, "The circumstances before me made it necessary..."

With a deeper voice, the third wizard remarked, "Then you must complete the ritual to become one of us."

Without hesitation, the new arrival said, "Whatever it takes..."

"Very well, then." After clearing his throat, the first wizard motioned the figure to approach the pedestal.

The figure then approached the two golden tomes as the second wizard said, "The ritual to join our circle is within one of these books. Unlock its secret, speak the incantation, and follow its bidding. Once it is performed, you will become one of us and our circle will now become complete."

The mysterious new arrival placed each hand on top of each book. After minutes' worth of silence, the figure uttered ancient words that were unknown to the others.

Immediately after the chant, the two tomes illuminated. A small fiery cyclone appeared on top of each golden book, formed into a fireball, suspended in mid-air to join its peer, spun out of control, and collided with each other.

The collision caused a massive explosion that rumbled the cave walls, and stirred fear within the other four figures.

The new arrival, however, was unfazed.

Moments later, hieroglyphics were emblazoned in the air and made the new arrival chuckle and say, "You cannot hide your secrets from me, wizards...no matter whether you have scattered your combined knowledge between these two tomes. Osiris, however, would still be pleased with you for keeping his secrets with such ingenuity."

With words unspoken, the fourth wizard handed the newcomer a gemmed golden dagger.

After accepting the gleaming knife, the figure quickly exposed an arm. Without any forethought or hesitation, the new arrival mercilessly sliced the flesh and allowed the warm blood to drip on the two golden tomes. The figure then loudly read the inscriptions written in the air which marked the beginning of the ritual and the incantation:

_-------_

_I stand and plead before the four other mystic gods_

_Glorious Osiris, Isis, Anubis, and Horus_

_I now step forward to proudly join thy mystic star_

_As thy vessel, member, student, and as avatar._

_-------_

I, the fifth to complete thy pentagram and circle

_May the mystic Thoth's spirit flow into this vessel_

_To release thy vessel's powers that now lay latent_

_And serve as mentor for thy vessel's mystic talent._

_-------_

For Isis and Osiris to hear my earnest plea

_I now pour out my lifeblood for the four to all see_

_And now that I unlocked thy deepest secrets untold_

_I place petition to belong in thy arcane fold._

_-------_

Pour out thy infinite wisdom of the universe

_Of all powers good and evil that humans immerse_

_And Anubis, who crosses the gates of death and life_

_Reminds that for every harmful act, there would be strife._

_-------_

I seal this covenant with my blood - never to break

_For this oath, my very life and soul I place at stake_

_This newest member of thy circle would never spill_

_The gods' darkest mystic secrets that now within fill._

_-------_

Once they were completely covered with blood, the tomes then illuminated the entire cavern. When the blinding light had died off, the two books sat in its respective marble pedestal and remained in its pristine golden condition.

With the ritual being completed, the other four then circled around the new arrival.

"Welcome to our fold," warmly remarked the third wizard as the fourth one covered the newcomer's fresh wound with bandage soaked with yarrow tea.

"Introductions are in order," said the first wizard as he took off his hood and revealed a handsome, middle-aged, and dignified-looking Egyptian. "I am Nabil..."

The second mage – well into his early twenties – removed his hood and nodded his head. "I am Djer."

The third and fourth members removed their respective hoods, as the third – an elderly man with silver hair – said, "I am Kamose, and this is Narmer…."

Nabil motioned towards the fourth member – a lanky youth who is barely in his teens, "Please pardon Narmer's silence, for he is mute. The gods have compensated for his misfortune by blessing him with many mystical gifts as well as a good heart."

"Forgive me for my hesitation many years ago, my Brothers..."

Upon removing the hood, Xandra then continued with a gleam in her eye, "I am pleased to meet all of you face to face, my Brothers. Now I am truly one of you and our mystic pentagram is now complete..."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_If you are wondering whether this story is part of the Lost Souls Story Arcs, the answer is a resounding "yes." However, surprises are in store along the way. Let me know what you think. _

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Xandra / Alexandra Emrys and this fanfic are properties of the author. _

_Thank you for reading and constructively reviewing. _

**_Warmest Regards, Zatken_**


	3. Challenges and Changes

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Three: Challenges and Changes **

* * *

Before dawn, Xandra slowly emerged from the invisible opening that she mystically created at the study. She walked through the hollow hallways and the mist, passing by the numerous unconscious sentries that were sprawled on the floor and scattered throughout the palace. 

Upon entering the bedchamber that she and Atemu now shared since the wedding ceremony, Xandra gazed at the sleeping figure of her adopted sibling and new husband, "I have retrieved my backbone, just as you have suggested, Atemu..."

Xandra laid on the bed beside him, chanted another spell, and retracted the mystical mist that she conjured up earlier. Knowing that everything went back to normal, she then closed her eyes and slept as if her entire evening was uneventful.

---------------

Exactly six years had already passed since Atemu and Xandra were married.

Sixteen-year-old Pharaoh Atemu slowly stirred from his sleep as the sun's dancing rays hit his eyes. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, contemplating how the gods had been good to him and his kingdom for the last year. As he looked up the high ceiling of their bedchambers, his memory recollected the past six years of his reign.

The first four years of marriage did not bode politically well for Atemu and Xandra. Foreign invaders from various lands waged one war after another against Egypt as their respective monarchs and military leaders surmised that Egypt's young co-regents were too weak to lead an army and rule a kingdom.

Much to their enemies' dismay, Atemu and Xandra's teamwork proved infallible. Through the course of years, one invading army after another fell against Egypt's army. To send the message across that Egypt should be left alone to live in peace, offensive attacks were waged against her enemies.

The Pharaoh and his Queen took turns in leading Egypt's army. As one left to lead the offensive attacks and weaken the enemy, another was left behind to lead the defensive troops and keep the citizens protected. Although they were respectively gifted in the art of diplomacy and warfare, he was a well-renowned strategist while she secretly became a powerful mage.

After four years of heavy offensive and defensive warfare, Egypt had victoriously risen from the ashes and finally enjoyed the peace that it deserved for two years and counting.

As Atemu now pondered about the harmony that he and Xandra worked so hard to achieve, he turned to his companion. While studying her gentle face as she slept, he thought, _"We have gone through so much, but how did those four years change many matters between us for you?"_

A loud knock and a frantic call then interrupted Atemu's thoughts.

Atemu rose from bed, wore his robe, and then opened one heavy door. He looked behind him, seeing that two of his military commanders and a handful of sentries were banded together outside their bedroom.

"If you wish to let them in, Atemu, then feel free to do so," murmured a feminine voice behind him.

As Atemu saw that Xandra sat up and inched by the foot of the bed , he waited until she had slipped on a robe before opening the bedchamber door to allow everyone in. He then sat beside her, the young couple respectively studying the faces of the new arrivals.

"A thousand pardons, dear Pharaoh and Queen," the first military commander said as everyone apologetically bowed before them for the early morning intrusion. "Last night, the Hyskos massacred a town in the outskirts of the kingdom."

Atemu and Xandra were stupefied as the rest of the new arrivals became more somber.

Quickly regaining his composure, the Pharaoh murmured, "Were there any survivors? How about the women and children?"

Sadness crept from the commander's face. "No one was spared..."

Xandra, who was intently listening throughout the entire time, shed silent tears as she quietly clenched her teeth in anger.

The Pharaoh drew a deep breath, his heart now heavy with sorrow and anger for the injustice done to his citizens. "How do you know that this was the work of our foreign enemies?"

"Our enemy scrolled on the walls with the blood of his victims. The scrolling said that the killings were a gift for our one year's worth of peace," said the second military commander.

"Are Lord Shimon and the high priests aware of what happened?" the young and tightlipped Pharaoh inquired.

"Yes, dear Pharaoh. They will be waiting for you shortly at the throne room."

"Tell them that the Queen and I will join them shortly."

The guard reverently bowed, quietly turned around, and quickly walked away from the bedchambers.

"Those poor people," Xandra said as she shook her head, let out a heavy sigh, and embraced her husband. Tears continued to flow from her.

The Pharaoh also closed his eyes and hugged his wife. He silently wept for his people, swearing to seek justice for their cruel and untimely deaths.

Atemu and Xandra then prepared, dressed up, and walked in the throne room escorted by guards and servants. The high priests and Shimon - the young Pharaoh's counselor and guardian - respectfully bowed before them.

As soon as the couple was settled in their respective thrones, Atemu said, "What say you about this latest atrocity from the Hyskos?"

Tightly clutching the Millennium Rod and greatly incensed, Set swore under his breath, "We will stop them with our ka until the last drop is diminished..."

"All of us will be together to stop him," the priest Shadah added as the other four high priests who respectively wielded a Millennium Item nodded in agreement.

Both pleased and humbled, the young Pharaoh said, " I will be joining you as well."

The six priests bowed before the royal couple and left the throne room.

Xandra glanced at her husband. Knowing that she could not stop Atemu once he had made his decision, she then gazed at where Shimon stood. Upon confirming that the wise counselor shared her sentiments, she audibly said, "Would everyone kindly leave us?"

Shimon and everyone else followed her wishes. As the throne room's heavy doors closed behind them, tension built up between the Pharaoh and his Queen.

Knowing what she was about to say to him, Atemu gazed into her hazel-brown eyes with gentleness and determination. "I have to do this, Xandra. I just cannot turn my back when countless people depend on me."

"Please think this through."

The young ruler stood up and faced Xandra, breathing deeply to vent out his frustration. "_How?_ What kind of man - and Pharaoh - would I be if I let anyone continue killing innocent lives like cattle?"

Xandra also stood up and stayed beside her throne. "Do you think I enjoy the idea of having innocents - _especially little children_ - slaughtered insignificantly? If you insist on pursuing the Hyskos, then let me and a handful of our soldiers investigate the matter."

Atemu's breathing became more labored as his amethyst eyes widened. For reasons unknown to anyone, and even to himself, he retorted, "No! That is out of the question!"

Trying to keep a calm demeanor, Xandra reasoned out, "Our enemies might have done this massacre as a ploy for bigger matters to come. You are the strategist between us, so it would be best if you, the high priests, and the military plan for whatever our enemies would try to do next."

Atemu deadpanned. "You are _not_ going!"

Hazel-brown eyes burned in indignation as their owner spat, "You may be the Pharaoh, but you have no right to dictate what I need to do for our people. You once told me to get a backbone, Brother. I have full intention of using it to make Egypt's enemies pay."

Amethyst eyes glowered at Xandar. With a voice audible from the other side of the heavy doors, he retorted, "Those were different times, Sister! Those words that I uttered years ago were meant to inspire and not belittle you!"

Through gritted teeth, Xandra said as her eyes misted in a mixture of anger and frustration, "I led our army through victorious invasions. I led our homebound troops to protect our kingdom and people. I have handled peaceful negotiations when the occasion necessitated them. As much as I would never be as good as you, I have done my very best! What else do you wish me to do, so that I could prove my worth to our kingdom and people?"

"Times have changed, Xandra," a tightlipped Atemu said as he slowly approached Xandra.

Tears now freely flowed down her cheeks. Sounding weary and distraught, Xandra murmured, "What in the name of the gods has changed, Atemu? It looks as if we are being pulled back into war, and you are still as stubborn as ever..."

By this time, Atemu was already standing before Xandra. "_This_ has changed…."

Atemu then did what he intended to do earlier in their bedchambers this morning. He passionately kissed Xandra on the lips.

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Xandra, The Crest of Atlantis, The Portal of Osiris, The Dead Incantations, the members of the mages' council, and this fan fiction belong to the author._


	4. Grave Enemies

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

* * *

After withdrawing himself from passionately kissing his wife and Queen, Atemu murmured as he touched her face, "I love you, Xandra. I told you not to go because I do not want you to get hurt. What I need to know from you now is whether you feel the same way that I do for you..."

Xandra's response was a deep lingering kiss that had more warmth and longing than the one before. She closed her eyes as they passionately kissed and affectionately embraced each other.

After they have kissed and the two sheepishly withdrew from each other, Atemu then gazed into Xandra's hazel-brown eyes and asked her, "Since when?"

Knowing that Atemu was referring to her feelings for him, Xandra replied, "I have felt the same way for a long time. I did not want you to get hurt, either. That is why I was begging you not to go."

As the Pharaoh escorted Xandra and motioned her to sit beside him on the steps before the throne, he inquired as he held her hand, "Why did you not tell me about your feelings before?"

Xandra sighed, affectionately tightening her hold of his hand. "We were betrothed by our fathers since childhood, so I considered our marriage to be more for duty rather than love. As the years passed, however, my perception about our union has changed. I wanted to remain your wife and Queen because I love you more than a sibling and a friend..."

With a gentle grin, Atemu interjected, "But you were afraid that I did not feel the same way about you, am I correct?"

Xandra quietly nodded.

After a relieved sigh, Atemu then said, "We now know that we love each other the same way. Why do we not start today the way that it was meant to be from the beginning?"

The young Queen's eyes widened as the Pharaoh fished inside his pockets and produced a ring that had the same ornate handiwork as her pendant, the Crest of Atlantis.

Atemu said with a smile as he gently slipped the ring on Xandra' s left finger. "Happy Anniversary. I have this especially made for you, not only as a symbol of unity between our kingdoms but also as a sign that we love each other and our people."

"I have your gift in our bedchambers, so you will have to wait for tonight to open your present." Holding her breath once more as she looked at the ring on her finger, Xandra then remarked, "This gift of yours will be my treasure...thank you..."

After Atemu had given her an understanding smile and they have passionately kissed once more, they held hands as they faced each other.

"Just when we find out how we feel for each other, something this disastrous has to come between us. The Fates are truly at work here," Xandra muttered with a disappointed smirk on her face. "However, my love, that does not change our predicament. We need to divide our forces. I humbly propose for me to investigate the massacre while you prepare our military for a potential invasion."

The relenting and equally disappointed Pharaoh said, "Promise me that you will bring a good amount of troops with you. Come to think of it, please take one of our high priest with you."

With a partially raised eyebrow, Xandra inquired, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Our newest high priest, Set, will accompany you," replied Atemu without hesitation.

"You are practicing your diplomatic skills on me, are you not?" asked Xandra with a knowing smirk. "However, the compromise between us is acceptable. In exchange for your blessing, I will inform Set and some of our troops that we would be leaving immediately."

"Please be careful."

"The same goes with you," was Xandra's reply as she kissed Atemu on the cheek. "I will be home by nightfall."

The couple then smiled at each other, walked out from the throne room, and went their separate ways - Atemu with Shimon and some of his guards, and Xandra with the other half of their personal sentries.

As the young Pharaoh strolled back to his bedchambers with Shimon, the elderly counselor remarked, "I see that you have finally garnered the courage to tell her."

Glancing sideways, Atemu murmured with a slightly raised eyebrow, "I have no clue as to what you are talking about. I also have never shared with you - or anyone - my thoughts regarding matters outside the kingdom."

Seeing that his young charge was absent-mindedly grinning, Shimon interjected, "You may be a good war and game strategist, but you could not fool me. From what it seems on the surface, it shows that you have received the answer that you were hoping for from her. I am happy for both of you."

With his customary smirk, the young man said in sheepish admittance, "Nothing escapes your watchful eye, does it?"

As the counselor gave his monarch a friendly pat on the back, he then replied, "I know you very well, young Pharaoh. When it comes to matters of the heart, nothing ever escapes an old man..."

-----------------------

Before noon, Set and Xandra's party arrived at the fated site.

Leaving their chariots at the town square, Set then barked, "Separate by groups of six. The twelve that I have handpicked earlier will stay with the Queen and me. Each group has one hour to comb for any survivors or evidence. If your group has nothing to report, then join us at the town tavern."

"Yes, my Lord," said the troops in unison. Immediately thereafter, the soldiers organized into groups and dispersed throughout town in chariots.

"Where would you like to start our search, my Queen?" asked the high priest as the handful of loyal soldier stood behind him.

With a somber look on her face, Xandra murmured, "Let us go to the site where the soldiers saw the notes written in blood. I would rather walk than take the chariot."

Set nodded as he and Xandra followed the military commander that reported the massacre.

Throughout the entire walk, everyone's eyes scanned the perimeter. Everyone in the group respectively shuddered, for their memory of how lively the town once was would be forever altered by the deathly silence and the smell of blood. As they came closer to the center of the genocide, countless and bloody body parts were scattered.

The Queen bit her lip hard and shed silent tears. She recognized that some of those parts belonged to children much younger than she was when Egypt became her second home. The high priest, on the other hand, kept his composed facade even though his chest heaved from the horror around them.

One hour had already passed. With nothing to report, the smaller groups then joined Set's troops.

As they passed through more bodies, Set and Xandra's respective sadness slowly but surely converted into deep-rooted hatred.

Pointing at the town tavern, the military commander yelled, "There it is!"

Xandra sprinted - with Set a few feet behind her and the soldiers following suit. She ran inside and stood at the middle of the tavern - the carnage inside was being the goriest that they have ever seen since they scouted the town.

Xandra's eyes frantically scanned the surroundings.

In plain view was the writing in blood that was earlier reported to Atemu. All of them were stupefied - most especially Xandra.

While gaping at the writing, Xandra held her breath as she told the high priest, "You and half of our troops must return to the palace, Set. Take the chariots and go. Our kingdom's in imminent danger."

Alarmed and caught off-guard, the high priest remarked, "My Queen, I cannot just leave you behind. The Pharaoh gave specific orders - "

With a voice more stern that it was before, Xandra said, "He and the other high priests urgently need your help. Please return while there is a palace to return to. Hurry!"

Immediately after bowing, Set called half of the troops.

As a group of chariots led by Set audibly sped away from the tavern, Xandra asked the rest of the troops to wait outside and leave her alone inside the tavern.

_"What is wrong, Sister Xandra?"_ inquired a familiar voice from within her mind as soon as the troops stepped outside the tavern.

Xandra's mind racked a myriad of thoughts and her heart raced furiously. With her eyes reflecting the deep-rooted sadness within her, she pondered, _"My two eyes confirm the proof. The more that I doubt the possibility, the more that my mind solidifies my suspicion."_

_"What do you intend to do?"_ asked Narmer - the mute member of the Mages' Council and the only one who could initiate mental conversation with the rest of the Mages' Council.

Feeling weary, Xandra mentally stated, _"I am sorry, Brother. I have done my best to keep my secret for many years, but I must tell Atemu about my association with the Mages' Council as well as this imminent danger."_

Along with a heavy wave of concern, Narmer stated, _"How do you intend to tell him about the Council, Sister? You have made a covenant with the gods and your Brothers never to spill those secrets..."_

_"With everyone's permission, I would like to tell him that I could help him and the kingdom in a mystical way. However, I will not divulge any information without the Council's knowledge and blessing."_

_"Deep down, however, you wish that you could tell him more - do you not?"_

Xandra admittedly stated,_ "Is it a grave sin, or a breach to my oath, if I wish to do so?"_

With understanding laced in his voice, Narmer said, _"It is not, Sister. Everyone else in the Council do not have ties to the physical world anymore, so the outside world's demands have no pull over us. You, however, have your husband and the people. Aside from this, you have your sworn duty to the Pharaoh and the citizens as the Queen."_

While staring at the message written in blood, Xandra remarked, _"I am afraid of the matters looming in the near future, Narmer. This is indeed the work of an enemy, but it is not the Hyskos. Everything that Atemu, as well as the Mages' Council, had worked hard for to protect Egypt is now threatened. This familiar threat is much deadlier, more vindictive, and crueler than the Hyskos could ever be."_

After a long pause of silence, Narmer asked, _"Since your predicament is unique, as well as a precedent, would it help if I talk on your behalf with our Brothers?"_

Feeling slightly hopeful with Narmer's words, Xandra's eyes lit up. _"Yes, Brother. Please let me know as soon as you can what the rest of the Council advises me to do..."_

--------------------

Once he told the troops to return to the barracks, Set walked towards the throne room.

As the high priest briskly walked towards his destination, a familiar voice said behind him, "Where is the Queen?"

Bracing himself, Set responded, "Queen Xandra is still in that town, along with half the search party."

"You should have not left the Queen!" the elderly counselor scolded.

With a response teetering on the line between assertiveness and disrespect, the high priest intently said, "The Queen ordered me to return to the palace!"

Set's reply shook Shimon. Reverting to the earlier focus of his attention, he told the young high priest, "Come with us, now!" The elderly man then sprinted towards the throne room.

The azure-eyed high priest looked back and saw that his five other peers were sprinting behind the counselor - all of them having distress written on their faces. With eyes wide in shock, he asked his fellow priests, "What is going on?"

"Thief Bakura infiltrated the palace! The Pharaoh needs us now!" said Mahado as he picked up the pace and ran.

Stunned beyond words, Set joined the others. Everyone ran as fast as he or she respectively could, ready to battle the sole invader.

------------------------

Before sundown, a handful of chariots returned to the palace. All of the chariots' passengers remained silent from shock and pity for the victims of the carnage.

Shimon greeted the new arrivals and waited to speak with the Queen.

Xandra - the most silent one from all of them - dismissed the military commander for the evening. She informed him that she would personally brief the Pharaoh of their findings. Still shuddering from shock and anger over the carnage, as well as the startling revelation she uncovered at the tavern, she then marched towards the throne room with Shimon.

"You should have not allowed Set to leave you behind," said the elderly counselor as they came closer to the throne room.

"Set did not leave me behind in his own volition. Neither you or Atemu should reprimand him," replied Xandra nonchalantly. "I ordered him to leave. If there should be a recipient of Atemu's wrath then let it be me."

Shocked, Shimon blurted out, "_Why?_ You know that Atemu _specifically_ instructed everyone not to leave you behind. He will be disappointed with your contradictory orders."

Glancing at their counselor, Xandra remarked, "I have made my decision for very good reasons. I knew that Atemu and the palace needed Set more. While I was away, something happened in the palace that required all seven Millennium Item wielders - did it not?"

A tightlipped Shimon nodded as he was baffled with Xandra' s accurate intuition. "Yes, Set was indeed needed earlier. Thief Bakura had infiltrated the palace."

Xandra' s hazel-brown eyes widened from disbelief as fear struck her heart by linking this latest incident with the town massacre. "The Thief was in the palace? Who was he with?"

"He worked alone, but the priests and the Pharaoh were barely able to handle him. If it were not for the Pharaoh being able to call out Obelisk, then the Thief would have laid claim to the seven Millennium Items."

Xandra slightly calmed down from hearing his report, causing the elderly counselor to be baffled with her seemingly odd reaction.

"My Queen," said the sentries, servants, and the high priests in unison as they all waited outside. As the head sentries opened the doors, Shimon and Xandra went inside the throne room.

Xandra froze at the sight she saw before her: a teary-eyed and deeply enraged Atemu quietly sat on the marbled floor as he tightly clutched a mummified body that rested on his lap.

The two new arrivals approached the Pharaoh much closer with different reactions. Shimon was more melancholic and Xandra was more in denial for every second that had passed.

Seeing the familiar array of jewelry that adorned the mummy as well as the intricate weaving of the burial linen, Xandra absent-mindedly approached her brother and husband. Once she stood right beside him and confirmed her fears, she then helplessly fell on her knees and silently wept.

"My Pharaoh," said Shimon, "I will make arrangements for your father's immediate burial. I will also send an appropriate temporary resting place for his Royal Highness' remains. The high priests and I will also assign additional guards to your father's tomb."

Without looking at his counselor and guardian, Atemu grimly nodded.

Immediately after Shimon left and the doors closed, Xandra whispered, "I am so sorry, my love. I should have been here..."

"You have no fault in this," Atemu replied while staring at the mummy.

A tightlipped Xandra then asked Atemu, "Why did the Thief - or anyone - have the audacity to desecrate Father's body?"

"He wanted revenge. He kept accusing Father of having an entire town - the Thief's home - massacred in one night to create the seven Millennium Items. Since Father is dead, the Thief wants me to pay for Father's supposed sins..."

"It does not make sense!" Xandra retorted in the middle of tears as her eyes fell on the remains of her adoptive parent. "Our father would never have commissioned anyone to murder innocent people, most especially his own citizens."

"I do not know which matter is harder to believe - the fact that someone desecrated Father's tomb and body, or the fact that Father had spoken to me as the seven of us battled Thief Bakura." Atemu then slowly stood up, carefully picked up the mummy, and gently carried it at the throne area. He then placed the mummy on the marbled floor before their thrones, and then sat on the steps immediately below the body.

Xandra shuddered as she knew that behind Atemu's silence was mixed emotions of anger, confusion, and hurt. After letting out a deep sigh, she then said, "I would not be surprised if Father still has a message to convey from the Afterlife. After all, the bonds of the heart do not break after death..."

Minutes later, the young Pharaoh muttered as he stared at a distance with silent tears and clenched fists, "The Thief just made innocent people pay for a crime that he claimed that Father committed years ago. He must be stopped at all costs."

Xandra turned to Atemu and raised an eyebrow. "Were you just referring to the town carnage that we have investigated? What makes you so certain that Thief Bakura committed those acts?"

A tightlipped Atemu then blurted out, "You went there yourself, did you not? The Thief massacred an entire town in one night."

Xandra shuddered once again as she recalled the bloody writing on the wall. With quiet and absolute certainty, she said, "I agree with you about stopping the Thief. However, Brother, I guarantee you that the Thief did not commit those atrocious acts."

Atemu's customary frown crinkled his forehead. "What makes you so certain, Sister?"

"The Thief may want revenge and may go through extremes for retribution such as desecrating Father's tomb and body. However, I do not see him satiating his desire for revenge by killing innocent people. After all, his own people suffered the same cruel fate."

"So are you telling me that he may be twisted, but he is not _that_ heartless?" Before Xandra could give him an affirmative response, amethyst eyes burned as Atemu's frown deepened. "If it was not the Thief's handiwork, then who massacred an entire town of defenseless citizens?"

With a monotone which masked the fear and anger residing within her, Xandra replied, "The murderers were from my kingdom. I still do not understand how, but they managed to escape the Atlantean cataclysm and those survivors are now out for a bloodbath. This means that they would use every means to kill you and our people before they kill me..."

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Xandra / Emrys, other non-YGO characters / OCs, as well as this fanfic belong to the author._

_Thanks for reading and constructively reviewing. As much as this fanfic stands alone, it is part of the Lost Souls Story Arc._


	5. Truth or Consequence

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Five: Truth or Consequence**

* * *

Atemu called in Shimon to join them in the throne room. Minutes later, he once again asked Xandra, "How did you know that these butchers are from your fallen kingdom?" 

Looking directly at Atemu's amethyst eyes, Xandra explained, "Unfortunately, I have seen their handiwork many times. I was next in line to ascend the throne as Queen and Regent of Atlantis. My people, who were once wise and virtuous, changed into greedy and power-hungry scoundrels. The Nine Minor Houses of Atlantis wanted my father to have the throne rotate among the Nine Houses. When my father refused them because he foresaw what would happen, their request became threatening demands. As the attempts on my life became too numerous to count, he sent me on exile under our Father Pharaoh's protection...never to return on Atlantean soil until it was my time to ascend the throne."

Shimon interjected, "The Greek gods punished your kingdom for its wickedness. You are supposed to be the only survivor. How did they escape the cataclysm?"

A tightlipped Xandra stood up and went down a few steps from where she and Atemu originally sat. Turning to her companions, she then replied, "They must have followed me from Atlantis to Egypt – still seeking every opportunity to kill me. I do not know why they pursue me now, since there is no more Atlantean throne to usurp from me."

The young monarch with the tri-colored mane asked, "If my memory serves me correctly, the monarchs from those Nine Minor Houses were your blood relatives...were they not?"

"Those monarchs, as well as the assassins, were from my bloodline..."

Atemu blurted out, "Then we will increase security throughout the palace. Additional troops will patrol the towns."

Xandra shook her head. "It would not be that easy, Love. These assassins are not only quick and merciless in what they do, but they are also mystically gifted. Atlantis's destruction had cut off the assassins' power. Now that they are back, their magic must have been re-energized. Very soon, they would be able to restore their lost magic. When that time does come, no amount of sentries or thick walls can protect anyone from them."

The wizened counselor then proposed, "What about asking our allies if – "

"No, Shimon," Xandra interrupted him as she dismissively raised her hand. "Hiding or fleeing from my husband, home, and people is not an option for me anymore. I was separated from my real father because of it. I did not give him a proper burial because the gods pulled the land and him toward the bottom of the ocean. I am tired of running away."

In her head, Narmer mentally communicated, _"Our Brothers have already discussed your case and have decided, Sister..."_

"Are you all right?" asked Atemu as Xandra's fellow mage relayed the information that she had waited for.

"Oh," Xandra stirred from her stupor and then gazed into her husband's amethyst eyes. She blinked a couple of times. "Y – Yes, I am all right..."

Sighing and then clearing his throat, Atemu then reiterated, "We will fight them. We have seven Millennium Items. We could always harness their respective magic to awaken the monsters from the stone tablets."

"We also have other alternatives," Xandra inaudibly murmured.

The elderly counselor frowned and then asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I am sure that there are other means," Atemu remarked without giving much weight to what his wife had just told them. Gazing at his counselor, he gently told her, "Forgive me, my love, but Shimon and I still have matters to discuss... I do remember that our day is really not over yet..."

Xandra gave her husband an understanding smirk. Resting her soft hands over his strong ones, she said, "It is all right. I, as well as your present, will wait for you at our chambers." After giving him a kiss on the cheek, she then bowed to both men. "Excuse me..."

After Xandra exited the throne room, the two men's smiles waned. Their brows furrowed as heavier matters burdened their shoulders.

-------------

"Thank you, my Queen," echoed a rich voice throughout the vast and lush space.

Xandra and her guards, who were in the middle of the palace garden, stopped walking. Once she turned around, her eyes lit up. She then approached the one who uttered her name, asking, "Thank you? For what, Set?"

Azure eyes gazed deeper into hazel-brown as their owner said, "I thank you for explaining to the counselor and the Pharaoh about my return to the palace."

With a gentle smile, Xandra explained as she tightly held on her white linen cape, "I only had the opportunity to tell Shimon about my decision. The Pharaoh is too troubled with tonight's incident at the palace. The two are speaking with each other this very moment. I am sure that the counselor will bring up the matter. However, I do promise you that I will explain the entire incident to the Pharaoh before we fully retire for the evening. It would not be fair for you to face the consequences of following my orders."

"You did not have to do so, my Queen, but I thank you." Minutes later, the young high priest then frowned. "How did you know that I was needed at the palace?"

After slightly shaking her head, Xandra replied, "It was just a hunch, Set...nothing more. You also do not have to call me by my title. You, the Pharaoh, and I have been friends since childhood. Friendships are always a priority before title."

Without a word, Set smirked, bowed before her, turned around, and then walked away.

"Set - "

As soon as Set turned around to face her, Xandra said with a gracious smile and a slight bow, "I thank you for your loyalty and friendship, Set. The gods will reward you one day for your noble deeds."

Taken aback by Xandra's kind words and humble gesture, Set said, "It is my duty as high priest to serve the Pharaoh, his Queen, and Egypt." As he bowed and then turned around, his cape billowed behind him.

Intrigued and glad to speak with the high priest, Xandra intently watched as the tall figure slowly walked towards the palace halls. Once Set disappeared from her sight, she and the guards then marched to the Pharaoh's bedchambers.

--------------------------

The entire palace was almost quiet, save for an almost synchronized group of footsteps approaching the Pharaoh's chambers.

"This day is not over yet," whispered Atemu as he bent down and kissed a sleeping Xandra on the forehead.

Xandra stirred from her sleep. With a dreamy smile, she murmured, "It is still our anniversary, is it not?"

Amethyst eyes lit up. "Yes, it is. We still have a couple more hours left."

As Xandra sat up in bed, she said, "Your present is on your lounging chair."

An amused smirk crept over Atemu's handsome face as he glanced over to her with a raised eyebrow. "You did not try to cook anything for me this time, did you?"

With a lighthearted chuckle, Xandra replied, "I said that your _'present'_ is sitting on your lounging chair. The last matter that I want to hear is for our cooks to cry and beg you not to let me near any food preparation ever again." During this entire time, she kept her eye on her husband - still sporting his teasing grin - as he approached his chair.

Atemu heartily laughed. "Well, you did give me a good present that year you have cooked for me, Shimon, and the high priests. Aside from seeing seven different versions of contorted faces, your culinary skills – or lack thereof – gave Shimon days' worth of indigestion. You should have been there when they - as well as the cooks - begged me in many sugar-coated ways not to let you cook ever again."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her, Xandra asked in feigned annoyance, "Is this the way you speak with your Sister and wife? This still amuses you so much because..?"

Now wiping some tears from the corners of his eyes while chuckling and shaking his head, Atemu replied, "I never laughed as hard as I did that day. Your botched cooking placed me in a good mood for more than a week." His eyes then further lit up as his trademark smirk became more mischievous. "Come to think of it, I am still having a good laugh at your expense."

With a wry smile, Xandra remarked, "Spoken like the Brother that I have known for years. You will never leave that incident alone, would you?"

Atemu glanced and teased back. "Now why would I let such a good laugh go to waste? I needed a good laugh, most especially after today's incident."

Xandra chuckled along with him, shook her head, and sighed.

This time, with wrapped present in hand, Atemu walked back and sat down beside Xandra. After opening the package, he then produced a thick royal purple silk cape with gold trimming in its edges. His smile of amusement then turned into a mixed expression of awe and delight. "This is beautiful! Where did you get this?"

"Connections from our foreign allies," Xandra responded with a smile. She then gazed into his amethyst eyes and held his hand. "Happy Anniversary, my love. I hope that you like it..."

"Thank you... I love it," the young Pharaoh whispered. He leaned over and planted a deep kiss on her lips.

This time, the kiss between them lingered much longer than the previous two - sweeping them away. They then instinctively lay on the bed as the kiss and embrace continued between them.

As they broke away from each other's embrace, Xandra touched his face and said, "Brother, there is a matter that you need to know - "

Raising his hand, Atemu interjected, "If you are referring to Set's untimely return to the palace, you or he need not worry about it. Shimon explained to me that you ordered him to return and I understand your motives. However, you must be more cautious."

Xandra's heart raced further. "I thank you for understanding that matter, but that is not what I intend to share with you."

With his customary frown, Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

Looking more somber than she earlier did, Xandra said, "I have kept a secret from you for years. It is time for you to know what it is, and I would like you to come with me. Do you trust me?"

"You know the answer to that, Sister," murmured Atemu.

Xandra then closed her eyes and chanted one of her usual spells.

Atemu was stunned as he saw a pentagram form in front of them.

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Xandra / Emrys, other non-YGO characters / OCs, as well as this fan fiction belong to the author._

_Thanks for reading and constructively reviewing. As much as this fan fiction stands alone, it is part of the Lost Souls Story Arc._


	6. The Secret Unveiled

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH   
Chapter Six: The Secret Unveiled **

As Xandra held Atemu's hand, she led him towards the other side of the mystic symbol – the Council's secret meeting place.   
  
The four mages – fully robed and cloaked – patiently waited for the two new arrivals in their circle.  
  
As she let go of her husband's hand, he scanned the entire cavern with a mixture of amazement and suspicion. His rich voiced bounced against the cave walls. "Where are we, Sister?"  
  
As Nabil handed her the same dagger that she used on herself six years ago, she then had the blade rest on her open palms. Facing Atemu, she intently said, "Approach the two golden tomes, and use the Millennium Puzzle. Follow the incantation that the book will reveal to you."  
  
The Pharaoh coldly stared at the jeweled dagger, and then curiously glanced at her.  
  
"Do you trust me, Brother?" a tightlipped Xandra asked.  
  
After minutes of silence, he nodded, took the dagger from her, and walked towards the two golden books.   
  
As the other five chanted, the Millennium Puzzle activated and the two tomes illuminated. Shortly thereafter, an incantation of fire appeared before them.  
  
Following the ritual before him, Atemu gashed his left arm and allowed his blood to trickle on the gold books. He chanted:  
  
  
_To the gods before me here  
I humbly plead my case  
Grant me thy open ear  
Show me thy nature and face  
  
  
I add my name to thy circle  
As a mortal witness to thy knowledge  
So now I request my passage  
To the secret realm and mystic cycle  
  
  
I beseech the gods to kindly allow  
Lift the dark veil of secrets - let this mortal see  
Before these five, I make a solemn vow  
Never to tell anything I see before me_  
  
  
After being covered in blood, the two tomes lit up once again and emitted a shrill sound. Once the light and sound disappeared, the five took respective sighs of relief as they approached Atemu.  
  
The four wizards bowed before him, revealed their faces, and introduced themselves.  
  
Nabil - the first wizard - greeted, "The gods have spoken, and have granted you access to our world. You are now in our private realm, dear Pharaoh. Since the history of the Council, only member mages have been allowed within our midst."  
  
As Xandra dressed his fresh wound, Atemu asked in a calculated tone, "If what you say is true, then why are we now here?"  
  
Djer, the second wizard, approached the royal couple. "Your wife and Sister, the Queen, has been a member of our circle for six years - and counting."  
  
The stunned Pharaoh gazed at his wife. He reactively tightened his fist - making the fresh wound reopen and the blood flow freely once more. "So this is your secret?"   
  
Minutes after receiving a quiet nod from her, he cautiously relaxed and then quietly demanded, "Why did you keep it from me?"  
  
Kamose, the third mage, approached the monarch and explained, "She made a covenant with the gods, dear Pharaoh. The covenant forbade her to divulge anything regarding her oath, her ties with this Council, or her powers. However, the times have changed and a new enemy now threatens Egypt."  
  
"I am sorry, Brother," she said to him with a rueful smile. "Days after we were wed, I have joined their circle. I have to use whatever means necessary to protect our people and our kingdom."  
  
Atemu vented out his frustration with a heavy sigh. "We have the Millennium Items. Between the seven wielders, we can stop any enemy. I just do not see why you saw the need to do this."  
  
Staring into his amethyst eyes, her simple reply was, "I did not want to cower like a coward anymore."  
  
He kept silent, as he remembered those words that he said to her long ago. After minutes of pondering, he then sadly asked, "Is that why you have insisted on leading our troops and fighting in the battlefield? Is that why you insist on taking such great personal risk when left behind to protect our kingdom and people? Is that why you have sent Set back to the palace, after I asked him to accompany you?"  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "The noble and brave Queens before me had done the same, Brother - and much, much more. Years ago, you and I made an oath to each other that we would do everything for the sake of our people and land. I am just doing my part, and how I wish that I could do more."  
  
Sensing that the Pharaoh had calmed down, Kamose said, "The magic from the Millennium Items came from the same chaotic source as Atlantean magic. Just as the Eye became your symbol, the pentagram became ours."  
  
Atemu stared at Xandra with deep-rooted concern, as he inquired with the mages, "What type of consequence does my wife have to face once she has joined your circle?"  
  
She then approached her husband, and murmured, "Keeping a secret from you for many years is the heaviest consequence that I had to face. Now that you know our secret, then you are bound by oath never to reveal what you know about this place and the Council - not even to Shimon."  
  
Narmer, the mute one, then mentally communicated to everyone - including Atemu, "The magic that this Council operates on is neither good nor evil. It solely depends on the wielder on how he or she wishes to use the mystical powers. Similar to anything in nature, every action – good or evil – has its corresponding consequence. Even the most powerful mage could never escape that cardinal rule. That is why we have to practice caution and responsibility whenever we use our powers."  
  
She stared into his amethyst eyes, as her hazel ones misted. "I have never meant to deceive you, my love. From the time that I have arrived in Egypt to the time that we have wed, I was afraid to think that I could wield mystical powers. I feared the corruption, as well as the harm that I could cause. My ancestor killed his spouse because her corruption turned her into a monster. He, on the other hand, betrayed his own people by wishing to eradicate human life – starting with them. Those who escaped his perverse plans started a new Atlantean civilization – my home. It too, was doomed."  
  
As her fellow wizards fell silent from her tale, Atemu remarked, "You do not have to follow their path. Even though the same blood flows from your veins, it does not mean that you are evil."

A tightlipped Xandra then said, "I followed my heart, as well as your advice, and deemed that it would be best to develop my gifts. After all, this was the destiny that the Oracles had predicted for me."  
  
With a tone filled with thought, the young monarch with the tri-colored mane noted, "So this new enemy that you speak of has the same powers as the five of you do? Does this new enemy have any ties with Thief Bakura?"  
  
Nabil sat on the ground beside the pedestal wherein the two golden tomes rested, as he replied, "The Thief works alone. As to this new enemy, although they draw power from the same source they have much leeway to cause destruction. They have also made a pact with the dark forces. Their total lack of remorse, their blatant disregard for the consequences of their actions, and their endless thirst for more power are the matters that make them more powerful than us. As to why they are still after our Sister is a mystery to us."  
  
"You are all good mages, then?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"None of the five members of this circle have made pacts with the dark ones, and we work together on what is just," responded Djer. "Although you do not officially belong to the Council as one of its five mages, the ritual that you have performed welcomed you in our circle of confidence. If you ever need anything from us, then come visit us once again with Sister Xandra. However, pay heed that you are now bound to the same secrets and covenant as we all are for you are now a Brother and peer among us."  
  
"May the gods continue to watch over you, and our people, Brother Pharaoh," Narmer mentally communicated, as he bowed. "Sister Xandra, we hope that it will be easier to help your husband and kingdom now that he is among us."  
  
Kamose then approached the young couple, as he rested a hand on Atemu and Xandra's shoulder. In his most gentle and most fatherly way, he said as he glanced into their eyes, "The love that you and she have for each other, as well as your people, primarily allowed you in our circle. Just like before, let her help you. She is a powerful and disciplined mage. You could definitely use her gifts, especially now that your enemies are growing mystically stronger."  
  
For the first time since he arrived in the mages' presence, Atemu gave a gentle and relaxed smirk. As he spoke, he firmly held her hand. "Thank you, wise ones. Any friend of my wife and Egypt is a friend of mine, as well."  
  
"Until we see each other again, Brother Pharaoh," said Djer.  
  
As pentagram of light appeared before them, the two reverently bowed before the four mages. They then passed through the mystic portal - crossing over and returning to their bedchambers. Upon arriving safely, they then sat on their bed.  
  
Minutes of silence later, Atemu said, "Six years, and I did not know something very important about you...."  
  
"Please do not be angry with me," begged Xandra with a worried look on her face.  
  
"No, Sister – I am not angry anymore." he said with a reassuring and gentle tone. "I should have known that you have taken the words of a ten-year-old as a dare."  
  
"There is truth and wisdom in what you have said," she said with a smile, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "No matter how young you were then, Brother, you see matters the way that they are."  
  
An impish smirk curled his lips, as his amethyst eyes playfully lit up. "So, after years of heavy debate between us, you have finally chosen to relent over to my theory."

"And what theory might that be?" she inquired with pursed lips and a frown.

He teasingly replied, "That I am much better than you are, and instead of magic then you could have given them some of your cooking. Your handiwork will prove more potent than your magic."  
  
With feigned annoyance, she smirked as she slapped his arm once. He, in turn, tried to tickle her.  
  
Shortly thereafter, the two enmeshed in a battle of wrestling and tickling - with each one letting out a burst of giggles. As the two panted from their playful war, they then kissed each other.  
  
A deep masculine voice then malevolently snickered, "How poignant.... No one will ever know the answer to that great debate of yours because none of you will ever live to tell the details."  
  
Everything happened in a blink of an eye.  
  
Stunned, the two abruptly released each other from their embrace. Bolting out of bed and glancing at where the strange voice came from, their eyes widened as they saw a tall and fully cloaked man inside their bedchambers.  
  
The mysterious figure then placed his hands together and formed a mystical fireball. Using all his raw strength, the stranger hurled the deadly fireball directly at the couple.  
  
**End Chapter Six**

______________________________________________________________________________

**_ Normal Disclaimer_**

_ Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_ Xandra / Emrys, other non-YGO characters / OCs, as well as this fan fiction belong to the author._

_ Thanks for reading and constructively reviewing. As much as this fan fiction stands alone, it is part of the Lost Souls Story Arc._


	7. The Inner Workings of the Mind

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Seven - The Inner Workings of the Mind**

_ General Point of View_

At the opposite wing of the palace - away from the commotion that Atemu and Xandra were now in - Akunadin sat within the confines of his bedchambers. A single candle flickered, as the elderly high priest absent-mindedly looked outside the window. Although the night sky had its white gems intermittently glittered, his heart remained heavy. 

The knock on the door interrupted his deepest thoughts. Frowning and staring at the door, he stirred and said, "Enter!"

Once the door slowly creaked, Mahado peered his head inside the bedchambers. "You have called for us, Elder?"

As his frown disappeared, a gracious Akunadin motioned his younger peer and his companions to come in. With the door opening wider, the five high priests came in and stood at a single file before him. Smirking, he said, "Must you be so formal this late in the evening? Please make yourselves comfortable!"

Each high priest gave his or her respective relieved smirk. Mahado and Shadah stood beside each other and leaned against Akunadin's wooden desk. Isis and Karim sat on the long lounging chair. Set, on the other hand, comfortably stood with his arms casually crossed in front of him.

After clearing her throat, Isis remarked, "All arrangements have been made for us to train in teams tomorrow, Elder Akunadin."

"Excellent," said the eldest high priest, after letting out a short sigh. "We almost lost the battle against that scoundrel, if it were not for Set returning at an opportune time."

"It is the Pharaoh and the Queen that should be thanked," interjected Set, as he shifted his weight to maintain his comfortable position. "The Queen asked me to return to the palace, and the Pharaoh awakened sacred god Obelisk."

Akunadin did not acknowledge Set's comment - keeping his thoughts to himself. 

"I am still amazed as to how Thief Bakura managed to control the monster Diabound. We were barely able to defeat him," Karim thoughtfully remarked, as he let out a resigned sigh and crossed his hands over his chest.

A discontented Set passionately clenched his fists. "I am not going to just sit here and wait. First thing tomorrow morning, a handful of troops and I will comb through the towns. The throne, as always, must have the upper advantage." He then glanced at Mahado, saying, "Unlike others, I will not allow some low-life thief disrespect the palace and the Pharaohs!"

Shadah looked up and saw Mahado's hurt expression. Knowing that his fellow priest already felt unnecessarily guilty for the incident, he admonished his azure-eyed peer, "Enough, Brother Set! You should not be so hard on our fellow priest. It was not Brother Mahado's fault that the Thief desecrated the former Pharaoh's tomb."

Isis frowned, and firmly stated to everyone, "Now is not the time to place blame! We must place everything in perspective, especially with today's infiltration!"

Minutes of silence later, as tempers cooled down, Shadah said, " I am going with you, Brother Set, on tomorrow's mission. Brother Mahado already agreed to finalize the Pharaoh's re-interment."

Set and Shadah exchanged nods - sealing the arrangements for tomorrow. Akunadin was pleased with his son's aggressive nature, while the other priests - particularly Mahado - found their peer's words and reaction rather unsettling.

After minutes of idle conversation, the priests bade farewell to each other and Akunadin. 

As Set - the last one in the single file - was about to leave Akunadin's bedchambers, the elderly priest said, "Do not leave any stone unturned for tomorrow's search...."

"I would not, Elder Akunadin," responded a tightlipped Set, as he closed the door behind him - leaving the father that he never knew to retire for the evening.

The elderly man gave a bittersweet smile and pondered, "Yes, my son. One must rule with a strong disposition and a iron hand, if necessary. The fire within you must always burn, for destiny will make you a great Pharaoh someday...." He then sat on the lounging chair nearest to the window and pondered in silence.

Alas, the innermost thoughts and feelings that he bottled up inside came out - triggered by Set's words, as well as his lament that the most earnest wish had not come into fruition.

_ Akunadin's Point of View_

I have waited for many years, but my efforts bore no fruit. Just like any other night, I sit here in my bedchambers - pondering, anticipating, and seething over the injustice that the gods had set before me.

  
Since birth, I have always been second best - or even lower. Even my brother - Atemu's father - had been given the throne, while I was appointed as one of his high priests. My brother, and Fate itself, withheld from me my destiny - to be greater than everyone else.

Yet, who had been delegated to stand up when the gods' chosen one did not have enough backbone to keep his throne and to protect our people from foreign invaders? It is I who had to stand up and be the sacrificial lamb!

And while my brother enjoyed the glory of the throne, I had to pay for the sacrifices that the throne demands - starting with my own family. This fundamental fact on how unfair the gods have been to me holds true even in the Afterlife, for he now stays under Osiris' protective care while Maat lingers in the darkness ready to devour my heart....

My heart.... I wonder if I still have one left, especially after the Millennium Items were forged.

If I still have a heart, it is now heavily drenched with the blood of scoundrels and thieves from Kuru Eruna. In contrast, I also have an empty soul that has been forfeited to create the Millennium Items. Since I made that wish using the Millennium Eye, I have also lost the ability to dream and hope for my happiness and future.

All these years, though, I still dream for my son....

As much as I did not wish to give up my son, Set, I had to close my eyes and swallow hard to be just a mere family friend as he grew up. To my only son, his father was a brave military commander that died in the battlefield. I had to bite my tongue all these years every time the young one fondly talks about his father. I had to turn away at times when he and his cousin played at the courtyard - neither one worrying about what the future holds.

By the gods, I am Set's father! As much as I had given him up for his own sake, I am still the boy's father! Although there are times that I could swear that I have no more tears left for anyone - especially for me - I still shed some tears as I see him grow up before my eyes. 

If you were in my shoes, how would you feel if you could not even hug your only son and claim him as your own? 

Yet, out of all the sacrifices that I have made in my life, the most painful one turns out to be the most sensible one that I have made. My son had to be removed from me, lest he too would be doomed to endless servitude and thankless sacrifice just as I have been all these years.

Now that my brother had been long gone, his son and adopted daughter took over the coveted throne. Do the gods take sheer pleasure in spitting at my face? Neither one of them deserves the throne, yet most of the citizens love them! Are they blind? How could they swear allegiance to a boy, and a foreigner whose throne sank in the ocean years ago?

If there is someone who should be sitting on that fated throne, it should be Set!

Did the dark ones abandon me? Did I not give up my very soul for my only son to rule Egypt as Pharaoh? Did I not sacrifice the blood of an entire town to satiate your thirsts? Tell me, dark ones.... Did you renege on your covenant without my knowledge? Is my soul not enough to satisfy you, and exact my wishes?

All I asked for was one wish.... Why could you not give it to me?

Yet, in my old age, part of me doubts as to whether the wish should have been made in the first place. My nephew had done well, and would have made his father proud on how he ruled our people. As much as I also hate to admit it, the foreigner embraced our people as her own and has sacrificed herself many times to fight for and defend Egypt.

No.... I cannot grow soft now! My son deserves to be on that throne - not them! I will do everything in my power to make sure that my son sits on the throne as Pharaoh....

Even if it means that I have to make another sacrifice, I would gladly embrace its consequences for my son's sake....

**End of Chapter Seven**

** _____________________________________________________________________________**

_** Normal Disclaimer**_

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Xandra / Emrys, Hyperion, and this fanfic are mine. This fanfic has been written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._


	8. Face to Face

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Eight - Face to Face**

Barely missing the fireballs by mere inches, Atemu and Xandra fell hard against the marbled floor. Their eyes widened, as they sprang back as fast as they possibly could from the floor – him from being caught off-guard, and her out of familiarity of the intruder's towering fire-wielding servant.

Standing behind the cloaked intruder was a handsome and muscular fire-wielding Greek god. Malevolence contorted its visage, as it flung one fireball from another. The fiery weapons disappeared once they missed their targets.

While her brother instinctively used himself as a barricade to protect her, she frantically told him, "Brother – he summoned Proteus against us!"

Without hesitation, he then bellowed as his amethyst eyes narrowed on the enemies before him, "Obelisk, arise!"

The ground and the palace foundations violently shook.

Deep within the secret caverns of the palace, one of the three sacred gods carved in stone illuminated once Atemu called its name. The towering god's essence shot from the bowels of the earth to the Pharaoh's bedchambers for the second time.

Once the towering and frightening figure of the blue-skinned god floated behind Atemu, he then ordered, "Obelisk – Fist of Fate!"

Obelisk immediately carried out its master's order - pulverizing the equally towering fire god with one devastating blow, and sending its enemy's master reeling to near-unconsciousness as he lost a huge mass of ka.

Minutes after staring at his opponent, the young Pharaoh relaxed his guard. He then tightly closed his eyes and mentally said, "Thank you, Obelisk. Return to your slumber...."

As the ground and palace foundations shook once more, bolts of lightning hit inside the bedchambers. The god's departure scared her so much that she clung to him and hid her face against his chest. He, on the other hand, embraced his wife until the last bolt of lightning disappeared and the bedchambers became silent.

The palace, once again, fell silent.

"Are you all right, love?" he whispered to her, as he loosened his protective embrace. He then consolingly smiled, as she slowly looked up.

After she gave him a quiet nod, she muttered, "Are you all right, Brother?"

"Not until I find out who this scoundrel is," he replied with his customary frown, as he approached and grabbed the unconscious man by the collar of his robe. When he removed the man's hood, he noticed that his wife's eyes initially widened and eventually glared at the intruder.

As the man slowly stirred awake, her eyes further narrowed in rage as she uttered under her breath, "Hello, Hyperion."

Atemu's own rage subsided, as his jaw dropped from what he had just heard from her. He did not respond, even though the guards frantically banged and repeatedly yelled behind the heavy doors.

Once the doors were about to give way, she quickly lifted a hand and mystically kept the door sealed - startling her husband even further. 

As the would-be assassin hastily raised a hand against the Pharaoh, the former let out a bloodcurdling scream as the audible sound of cracking bones permeated through the air.

The guards, reacting to the disturbing noises inside the bedchambers, yelled louder and pounded harder against the heavy doors.

The monarch shifted his gaze to his wife, who glowered at the would-be assassin. He instinctively winced upon hearing the sound of cracking bones as her mystical hold on the intruder became tighter by the second. Horror crept on his face and his blood froze, as he saw deep indentations from an invisible hand embedded against the man's throat. 

Seconds later, the young Pharaoh found his voice and cried out, "Stop it, Xandra!"

Shortly thereafter, an invisible force flung and slammed the intruder against the wall. 

The royal couple ran towards the intruder - with Atemu taking the lead. Picking up the cloaked man from the floor, he then demanded from the other, "Why are you trying to kill us?"

Looking at her with such repulsion, Hyperion spat, "The gods may have spared her, but I am here to finish the job! Your witch should have drowned with the rest of the kingdom! She betrayed our people by escaping our land, turning her back from her people and throne, and becoming your whore!"

Before Atemu could react, Xandra slapped and grabbed the intruder by the neck. With clenched teeth, she said, "The last time that I saw you was seven years ago, Hyperion. After I saved you from being stoned to death, you now repay my kindness by trying to murder my husband and me?"

The young monarch's frown deepened, as he gave his wife a probing stare. "Do you know this man?"

Without answering her husband, she demanded as she maintained the chokehold on the intruder, "Are you and our lot responsible for killing the townspeople?"

Hyperion glowered at her without giving her a response.

Further tightening her grip on his neck, she then hissed in the middle of the sound of cracking bones, "Unless you want to die a slow death, Hyperion, answer my question. Were you responsible for the townspeople's deaths?"

The defeated and feared look in Hyperion's eyes was her response. 

As she stared into the intruder's emerald eyes, she gained a psychic opening that allowed her to see the brutal carnage. 

Standing before the void, a myriad of scenes and sounds then panned before her mind's eye. Her ears throbbed from the shrieks of horrified women as they ran for cover. Her chest heaved as the army ruthlessly grabbed crying children and babies from their parents. Her blood boiled, as she witnessed unarmed men sacrifice their lives to protect their families. A pandemonium of sights, sounds, and scents boggled her senses as the army scoured the town and slaughtered every human life before them as cattle.

Her visions ended with dead silence, the permeating smell of blood, and maniacal laughter from the merciless invaders as they divided the spoils over the bodies of their victims. Aside from the tears that trickled from her eyes, drops of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth from biting her lips so hard. Her chest heaved and her senses spun from the sight, smell, and emotions that the visions brought her.

Atemu, also affected by what she saw, reeled back from where he stood.

Pushed beyond anger and hatred, she disgustingly grabbed the intruder by the collar and repeatedly slammed his body against the wall. She ignored that she was already slamming her own fists hard against the cold marble in the process. In the middle of silent tears and clenched teeth, she demanded, "Why in Hades did you kill innocent ones – particularly the children? Why?"

"I do not see you being merciful, either," the defeated Hyperion sarcastically muttered, as he defiantly stared into her hazel eyes.

With her hatred boiling at the surface, she punched him on the face and slammed his body harder against the marble. 

His emerald eyes widened, as dread crept within him. With hands raised in front of him, he stammered, "I – I meant it as a compliment, Cousin...."

**End of Chapter Eight**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Xandra / Emrys, Hyperion, and this fanfic are mine._


	9. Appearances are Deceiving

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Nine - Appearances are Deceiving**

"He is your cousin?" Atemu exclaimed while holding his breath, as he probingly stared at Xandra.

Glowering at Hyperion, Xandra said as angry tears flowed down her cheeks, "Many good Atlanteans and Egyptians senselessly and defenselessly died by your hand over the years. Did you show any form of mercy, as you butchered those poor people? Did you show any mercy as you ripped off the babes and murdered them in front of their mothers? Did you show any mercy when you ravished the women before their husbands? Did you show any form of honor or mercy for every unarmed man that you and your army killed? You have dishonored the gods and our race with your remorseless and savage ways!"

The captive quietly stared at her, undaunted that his tormentor's hazel eyes burned in deep-rooted rage. He then snickered. "You are an Atlantean, Cousin. Never forget that you are the very thing that you revile the most!"

The scenes from the massacre kept playing inside her head more graphically and intensely for each passing second. All her six senses spun beyond control, and her adrenaline ran amuck. With all forethought lost from her and blinded by rage, an incensed Xandra repeatedly slammed Hyperion against the now-bloodstained wall in response to his taunting.

Atemu grabbed her by the shoulders to rip her away from the intruder . "Let him go, Sister! Our laws will administer justice on him!"

Feeling the warmth behind her husband's strained voice, her chest heavily heaved as her emotions finally caved in. Without removing her glance or hold on Hyperion, she said through gritted teeth and tears, "How could you say this, Brother? You have not seen firsthand what he and his army did to our people!"

He tightened his hold on her, as he saw her tighten her clench on her left fist. "Please, Sister...."

She strengthened the hold against her captive's neck - making more bones crack, and torturing the intruder.

Amethyst eyes glistened as its owner appealed in the gentlest voice possible, "I beg you, for your own sake.... Let him go...."

Minutes later, the magical block against the bedchamber's heavy doors disappeared and the guards barged in. As each sentry had his eyes on the Pharaoh and awaited his orders, she shoved Hyperion against the wall - making him slump on the marbled floor.

Atemu relaxed, as her tight muscles softened. Greatly relieved, he gave his wife a brief but reassuring hug from behind. Feeling that she had been pacified, he then ordered his guards, "Take him away!"

As the guards pulled him out of the bedchambers, Hyperion kicked and hollered, "She is an Atlantean, Pharaoh! No matter how many battles she has won for you, and no matter how many times she pleases you in bed, she will always be your fiercest enemy! She will show her true treacherous colors when opportunity permits, and when you least expect it!"

Her eyes glowered and her muscles tightened once more - prompting the young Pharaoh to hold her back.

Once the sentries hauled away the still-screaming intruder to the dungeon, she flung her hands to be released from Atemu's hold. She then stormed towards the balcony - with her husband following suit. With her head feeling as if it was ten times bigger its normal size, she spent silent minutes tightly closing her eyes and deeply breathing. Once her gaze landed on a sleeping Egypt, she looked up the night sky as her eyes misted.

She never felt so tired in her entire life, until now.

He, on the other hand, observed her from a few feet - seeing her quiver from withholding the pent-up tears and anger within her. As her sobs became more audible, he slowly approached her and consolingly rested his hands on her back. 

By the time that he stood beside her, she faced him and buried her face on his chest. As he consoled her, he felt her her warm tears and intermittent breathing. In his arms, she placed all the burdens she felt and shared it with him. Her sobs, for every passing minute, became more uncontrollable. Feeling so vulnerable, she held onto him as tightly as she could for comfort and security.

To console her, he did what he thought was best - he stood there, cuddled her, said nothing, and kept her company for as long as she needed him. Once he gauged that she had calmed down a bit and felt her slight movement, he whispered as he stroked her hair and tightened his embrace, "How I wish that I could have spared you from that vision, Sister.... No one should have seen that...."

She did not react from learning that Atemu - for some unknown reason - saw the same disturbing vision of carnage. Hazel eyes continued gazing at a distance, as its owner laid her head against his chest and her tears flowed down her cheek. In a tone that showed how sapped out she was in all aspects, she absent-mindedly muttered, "Our people.... I keep hearing their screams.... I should have seen their fate before it occurred, and I should have seen Hyperion's assassination attempt. In all the might and magic that we respectively have, we could not even save one soul from that town...."

Continuing to stroke her long black hair, he murmured, "Human beings are never meant to be omniscient. If humans are meant to see what Fate has in store for them before events occur, then where would hope spring from? What would faith and trust's role be in people's lives, if foresight is part of the human condition?"

With quiet firmness laced in her voice, she said, "I should have been able to do more for them, and for us...."

"Losing oneself to hatred is never the answer," he calculatedly replied. "Vengeance is reserved for the gods, Sister. We, as rulers, must administer what is equitable - you have taught me that valuable lesson long ago."

"I did not know any better back then. I guess that years of warfare would shed off any softness, cautiousness, or naïveté within me," she remarked with a resigned sigh.

Knowing that the intruder's scathing words plagued her mind, he said, "You are your own person. It does not matter if most of your bloodline fell into corruption. Every human being is predisposed to commit evil. The mere fact that you are thinking of these matters means that you are less of an Atlantean. I beg you, however, to stop blaming yourself for our people's deaths. As Queen, let the law prescribe the punishment for Hyperion's crimes."

The approaching sound of sprinting footsteps eventually ended a few feet from where the royal couple stood. Seconds later, the myriad and panicked screams of the Pharaoh's sentries echoed through the hollow hallways.

Startled, the young couple turned around and were stupefied.

In the blink of an eye and with all his might, a desperate and enraged Hyperion hurled a dagger aimed straight at Xandra's heart.

Even though the closest sentry to the scene struck Hyperion from behind with his sword, it was already too late for anyone to stop the dagger.

Atemu dove and pushed Xandra aside from the line of fire - making the latter dive face down against the cold marble. Before the dagger's sharp end hit the marble and chipped a portion of the smooth stone, its blade gashed the Pharaoh's exposed arm.

Seeing her husband's bleeding arm pushed her rage further beyond its limit. She rose from the floor, picked up the dagger, and then stormed towards her cousin as a group of sentries restrained him. 

Most of the guards surrounding the area backed away. Some of the ones who held Hyperion loosened their grip on the prisoner. 

Using all the strength and weight that she had, she pinned him against the wall. She held the sharp blade against Hyperion's neck - nicking some of the skin and making him bleed. Her heart raced faster and her bloodlust drove her closer to the edge, as rich and thick crimson oozed from the fresh wound. 

As Atemu applied pressure on his gashed arm, he called out, "As tempting as it is, Xandra, do not do it!"

Everyone stood there, as each one braced for her next move.

With hazel eyes pinned and blade still against her cousin, she intently muttered under her breath, "Be thankful, traitor, that my husband still lives....." 

Atemu, who braced himself throughout the entire time, relaxed from hearing her words.

Without removing her sights on the would-be assassin, she dropped the blade - making the weapon chillingly clang against marble. Then in a firmer voice, she told the guards, "Take him away, and make sure that he faces the council and the people at dawn. He has to pay for his crimes against the people, and against the Pharaoh."

"As you wish, my Queen," said the sentries' commander, as his men hauled Hyperion away - leaving Atemu and Xandra alone by themselves at the balcony.

As she looked at the departing guards, he walked towards her, squatted, and picked up the dagger from the ground. After closely examining the weapon, he then froze and muttered, "Sister -"

She then turned to face him. A concerned look crept on her face, as she saw him still applying pressure on his bleeding left arm. 

A tightlipped Atemu gazed into her eyes, as he said, "I will be all right.... You have to see this, though." He then removed his right hand from his deep wound and let the dagger rest on his open palms.

Her eyes narrowed, as she inspected the dagger. Upon close inspection, her narrowed eyes widened in shock. She stammered, "No.... It just cannot be...."

The weapon that rested on the Pharaoh's open hands - the one that almost killed either one of them minutes ago - was the same one as the Mage Council's ceremonial dagger.

**End of Chapter Nine**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Xandra / Emrys, Hyperion, and this fanfic are mine. This fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any form of liability._


	10. HalfTruths

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Ten: Half-Truths**

"Brother Narmer...."

There was no answer from the telepathic and mute mage.

Xandra's heart froze, as she stared at the jeweled dagger in her hand. She absent-mindedly muttered, "I tried to communicate with him, but to no avail...."

Atemu, on the other hand, kept his silence and frowned as he also feared for the worst. Minutes later, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "What do you think this means, Sister?"

A tightlipped Xandra tightly closed her eyes, deeply sighed, slightly faced him, and intently gazed into his amethyst eyes. "They either have been infiltrated by Hyperion and his group, or there is a traitor within the Mages' Council. Either way, it does not bode well."

After confirming that they were in the same wavelength of thinking, he suggested, "We need Shimon's advice to -"

Hazel eyes widened, and its owner's blood froze once more. "No, Brother! What about our covenant with the gods?"

The young Pharaoh gave his wife a reassuring smirk, as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I have never known you to have so little faith in me."

Slightly relieved from the tension, she shook her head and chuckled. "I just could not see how you can tell Shimon about our predicament without disclosing any matter pertaining to the covenant."

As his wry grin deepened, the young monarch with the tri-colored mane remarked, "Ye of little faith, you really need to watch the master in action. There are ways around this matter, so that we can still obtain Shimon's advice tomorrow and still keep our secret safe."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"An assassin?"

"Yes, Isis. An Atlantean assassin tried to kill the Queen last night, but ended up injuring me," explained a somber Atemu, as he addressed the stunned audience consisting of Shimon, Xandra, and the six high priests.

Shimon, who stood beside the Pharaoh's throne, kept his silence as he knew full well the repercussions of the Atlanteans' involvements. Akunadin, as stunned as he was, had his mind running clockwork. The other four priests were stupefied from the revelation.

Set, on the other hand, kept an intense demeanor. His azure eyes quietly burned, as he and his peers stood before the royal thrones. In a calculated and chilling tone, he said, "First, our citizens. Second, the former Pharaoh's sacred mummy. Now, it is our Pharaoh and his Queen. What is next?"

Xandra interjected, "The two incidents are mutually exclusive, Priest Set. The slaughter of our innocent citizens, the attempt on my life, and the Pharaoh's injury were the Atlanteans' doing. The disturbance of the former Pharaoh's rest is Thief Bakura's sole deed."

"At least all of Egypt can rest easier, now that their leader will be executed by sunset," Mahado remarked.

With clenched fists, Set added, "And the thief will pay dearly for what he did."

The amethyst-eyed Pharaoh quietly shook his head, and said, "My dear Uncle and friends, we now face a different breed of enemy with the Atlanteans. Aside from savagery, they practice the black arts. They also wield ka to have duel monsters do their bidding. As with Thief Bakura, we must find out how he could wield such strong ka without the aid of a Millennium Item."

Akunadin cleared his throat. "The priests have mutually agreed to once again practice in teams this afternoon. Brother Mahado will ensure the re-interment of Brother Pharaoh. Set and Shadah will scour the town for more information regarding the thief. The rest of us will remain in the palace to arrange for this afternoon's practice."

Giving everyone before him a gracious smile, Atemu commented, "I thank you all for your hard work. With the exception of Counselor Shimon, you are all dismissed...."

The six priests respectfully bowed before the throne, and then left for their respective tasks - leaving the elderly counselor, and his two charges. Once the throne room was empty, the three dropped all formalities and conversed the way that they normally did since they were children. 

The young Pharaoh narrated to his trusted counselor regarding Hyperion's infiltration inside their bedchambers. She, on the other hand, quietly observed and listened intently as to how the elderly man would react.

After giving as much information, but innovatively excluding any matter regarding the Mages' Council and Xandra's membership, he then said, "The Atlantean in our custody has darker ties - both politically and supernaturally. This problem goes beyond warfare, strategies, and diplomacy. Moreover, we have another problem in our hands - Thief Bakura. Everything just seems to be happening all at once."

"It is a problem," said Shimon, as he thoughtfully rubbed his beard underneath the linen that covered the lower part of his face. "Our mystical knowledge, most of it at least, came from our Atlantean friends. We have managed to tap only a fraction of that secret through the Millennium Items. It will be just a matter of time when the others uncover a force that supercedes the Items. Once that occurs, only the grace of the gods will protect us from them."

Once minutes' worth of bone-chilling silence had passed, the elderly man focused on her. Recalling the very first day that she arrived in Egypt, he asked, "Do you have any idea as to how we could stop them?"

She pursed her lips, as she frowned. Hazel eyes then landed on the inquirer. "Why do you ask me, Elder Shimon? This problem borders beyond warfare and politics."

"You, my dear, are Atlantean. You still hold the collective knowledge and mystical secrets of your race, especially since it is your birthright as its next ruler...."

Remembering Hyperion's stinging words and the hatred that it produced, she said, "It was my birthright, and it sank at the bottom of the ocean many years ago."

Shimon gave a wry grin, as he shook his head. "If that is true, then why do your kinsfolk continue to pursue you? Whatever you have brought from your land during your exile, or whatever knowledge and power you have accumulated throughout the years, you have not tapped into your fullest potential yet. Atemu also has not unlocked all the secrets of the Millennium Items, either. However, our enemies' desperate and bold moves indicate that you and the Pharaoh are close to uncovering all your gifts."

Husband and wife exchanged meaningful glances.

The wizened man gave them a rather scolding and probing frown. "Is there something that you two would like to share with me?"

A rather amused Atemu blinked twice. He chuckled, shook his head, and then gave his counselor a sly smirk. "If either Xandra or I tell you everything, then the three of us will be killed for it - with you being top of the list."

With eyes narrowing, the annoyed Shimon remarked, "This is no time for games, young man! This is serious!"

Without moving or blinking, the Pharaoh deadpanned, "Who told you, old friend, that I am joking around or playing games with you?"

Totally understanding the gist of Atemu's words, Shimon's eyes widened. After minutes' worth of silence, he then sternly asked her, "Are you also aware of this secret, young lady?" Upon seeing her grimly nod her head, he once again kept his mouth shut.

As the counselor's mood became more somber, the two felt respective pangs of guilt creep within their hearts.

Xandra then shifted from her throne, rested her right elbow on the throne's arm, and then rested her chin on her open palm. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she said, "I am sorry, dear Shimon, but we are not at liberty to say anything at this moment. Rest assured that keeping this information from you - or anyone else - will not jeopardize Egypt and her citizens. Spilling that secret, however, would...."

The counselor closed his eyes and rested his right hand behind the nape of his neck. "By the gods, why did you both enter into such a compromising agreement."

"For the good of Egypt, my old friend," said a serious Atemu, as he tightly held Xandra's hand and glanced over to her. "We have made a promise to each other years ago. Every sacrifice that we have made since then is primarily for the good of Egypt...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the sun began to set from the horizon, Isis and Karim saw Shadah walk inside his bedchambers and quietly close the door. Knowing that he left with Set to scour some of the neighboring towns for Thief Bakura, the two stared at each other and sensed that something was definitely wrong.

The two high priests walked together, acknowledged the sentries guarding the door, and knocked. Its rather disturbed occupant peered, and then opened the door wide for the two new arrivals to come in.

"How was your search?" cautiously asked Isis while closely studying Shadah's expression.

"Uneventful," he said rather absent-mindedly, as he sat down on his lounging chair, rested his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands in front of him.

After grueling minutes of silence and increasing tension, he looked at his peers. Sensing that the two would like an answer, but were considerate of his privacy and space, he then commented, "As much as I admire Brother Set's persistence, drive, and ambition, I feel that he is crossing the line."

His two peers respectively raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

Looking more grim than a second ago, he then continued, "He had talked too much on exacting revenge and amassing power, and he had never been so brutally aggressive.... I have never seen him like that, until today...."

"You could not blame Brother Set," Karim interjected, as he tried to find a middle ground between Shadah and Set's perspectives. "Too many unfortunate events happened for the past three days. If it were not for the citizens' trust on the throne and the priesthood, then the people would be clamoring for justice and protection."

With her customary frown, Isis inquired, "Well, what did he do that -"

After frantically knocking, Akunadin opened the door without waiting for acknowledgement. With a perplexed look, the eldest high priest said to the three, "The Pharaoh requires our immediate presence."

Without question, the three went outside the room - meeting Akunadin who marched towards the throne room.

Hastening his steps to keep up with his elderly peer, Shadah frowned and asked once they had less than one-fourth of a ways towards the throne room, "Where is Brother Mahado? He is supposed to be with us...."

Once the guards saw the high priests, they opened the heavy doors and allowed them inside. Shadah, Isis, and Karim were surprised that Set and Mana had already been waiting for them, as they stood before the Pharaoh, the Queen, and Shimon.

The tension inside the throne room was suffocating.

The new arrivals braced themselves knowing that something disastrous must have happened. Set, Xandra, and Shimon were exceptionally upset while Atemu was stunned and speechless beyond words. Mana, who was Mahado's star pupil and apprentice, stood right beside Xandra as she remained eerily quiet. If there was a common denominator between the five, it was the tears that each of them fought back - particularly Atemu and Mana.

"Where is Brother Mahado?" Karim asked, as his heart raced.

Some drops of silent tears flowed down to Atemu's cheeks, as he replied with a trembling and controlled voice, "The gods have already taken Priest Mahado to the Afterlife. Thief Bakura dueled against him and he lost the duel, his life, and the Millennium Ring...."

Mana's sobbing, at this instance, became uncontrolled - prompting Xandra to stand up and console the younger girl with an embrace. As she did this, the Queen controlled her own tears and closed her eyes to lock the sadness and anger welling inside her.

Isis turned pale, as she stood and stared at the others. "Mahado's death and defeat means that Thief Bakura is the Ring's new master."

"The dark times have arisen," said Akunadin with such ominous dread. "If a common thief already had the ka to control a strong monster, then just imagine how much power he could harness with the Millennium Ring. Now that the Thief had tipped the scales in his favor, there is nothing more that we could do...."

**End of Chapter Ten**

____________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	11. Whose Side Are You On

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Eleven: Whose Side Are You On?**

Dark clouds mostly covered the full moon, the stars, and the Egyptian night skies. 

In the middle of the night, quiet and intent footsteps approach a set of heavy wooden doors. After unlocking them and pushing the doors, the footsteps' owner was greeted by a group of sentries guarding a cell. As the guards bowed, they hurriedly opened the cell.

As that figure entered the cell, the guards closed the door behind the visitor and the prisoner.

Azure eyes eventually landed on the dainty and foreign prisoner - its owner possessing a mixture of curiosity, anger, and some pity within his heart. The prisoner, on the other hand, remained in her unconscious state since Set had saved her from being stoned to death by the townspeople.

"Just because she is different from us, it does not mean that she is evil," the high priest mused, as he continued to stare at the mysterious young woman with the flaxen hair and alabaster skin. "Could it be that the prophecy might come true with her? Could someone truly possess that much ka?"

His heart became heavier, as he tried to filter out his feelings. Part of him felt that holding her prisoner and leeching her out of her ka - just like he intended to do with the lowlifes that he had his soldiers arrest for the past days - was warranted. After all, every single action or sacrifice that he ever did was for the sake of Egypt and the throne. As long as he could gain the most power for the throne's sake, then he had done his job.

His conscience, however, had been pestering him - making him lose nights' worth of sleep. He kept questioning his motives -holding this woman prisoner, having hoards of scoundrels arrested without cause, keeping these activities secret from the counselor and his fellow priests.

Well, most of his fellow priests except for Akunadin. 

Most of all, for the first time in his life, he hid such an important secret from his two childhood friends - Atemu and Xandra. What made him feel most guilty was that in spite of their different social station in Egypt, the two still treated him with the utmost warmth, regard, and respect. He, on the other hand, placed himself within the confines of his duties as high priest - adding to it the dedication and sacrifice that only a friend, and a patriotic citizen could ever deliver. In turn, his concern and love for his two friends was shrouded with the facade of cold and formal priestly responsibilities.

The very question that plagued his mind was this: was he doing everything for the greater glory of the throne, or for the greater glory of Set? Before the town massacre, as well as Thief Bakura's infiltration of the palace, his actions were undoubtedly for the good of Egypt, her throne, and for his friends. What bothered him most was that after these incidents, the distinction between the two was getting more blurry as the days passed. What was clear to him, though, was the hatred filled within his heart and his desire to set matters in favor of the high priests and the throne.

"I still could not believe that the power of the white god was promised to me," mused Set, as he clenched his fists. "Why was it not promised to someone more befitting, such as Atemu or Xandra - the current rulers of the land?" 

He then closed his eyes to gain a semblance of peace within him. However, his last conversation with Akunadin kept seeping within his brain - plaguing him further into guilt and doubt.

_"A foreigner rules the land alongside the Pharaoh. Where do you think her alliances lie, Set? Once people have tasted power, they change. Their values and morals become warped. She is an Atlantean, and corruption flows within her veins. Her people now lie in the bottom of the ocean - fated by the Greek gods as food for the fish. Have you not thought of the possibility that maybe her gods saved her people before she ascends the throne? Her people's salvation now becomes Egypt's doom, as she continues to reign with the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, for Egypt and the throne, the Pharaoh is too blinded to see that truth."_

_Through clenched teeth, Set said, "Your treacherous tongue ought to be cut for saying such slander against the Queen and the Pharaoh! Why do you speak such blasphemous accusations against them? They have sacrificed their lives many times for the good of Egypt. You ought to be the example for the rest of the high priests. Yet, if I did not know you too well, I would think that you wish to lead a revolt against the throne."_

_Without blinking and in the outmost seriousness, Akunadin remarked, "Do not be surprised if your friend's true colors show. Your friendship with them blinds you, as well. You are blinded to see the hole that we are about to enter, and too blind to see that Fate has much more in store for you."_

_Azure eyes narrowed, as its owner snickered, "You jest, old man! Being a high priest is already a great honor from the throne and from the gods."_

_"It is a sin to be contented to matters that are beneath you. If you wish to amass power, Set, open your eyes. There are no permanent allies, or permanent enemies for people who hold great power. For those who learn this lesson early, great power awaits them." _

_As Set's eyes then widened from shock, Akunadin continued, "Yes, my young priest. If you so will it, even the throne and the power of the gods may belong to you. As long as you will it, everything is within your grasp...."_

He approached and then sat on the cot that the young woman was lying in. Gently stroking her flaxen hair, he pondered, "Such an angelic face to hold such a strong ka; moreover, the ka of the white dragon god." As his conversation with Akunadin once again drifted in his mind, he deeply sighed and muttered, "If you wish to be damned, old man, then so be it. Why, though, do you wish me to be damned along with you? Moreover, why am I so repulsed but equally intrigued with what you have to say?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Loud screams permeated inside the palace walls.

Minutes later, heavy sprints echoed against marble as a large group of sentries ran after an adrenaline-rushed and maniacally laughing Thief Bakura. Other panicked sprints joined the pandemonium - particularly Atemu, Shimon, Isis, and Karim.

Frantic screams from some of the servants reverberated within the hollow walls, with only one clear message being understood: Thief Bakura ripped Elder Akunadin's Millennium Eye!

Atemu, without waiting another second, ran outside the palace and towards the stables.

As everyone followed him, Xandra - who ran a few feet behind him - yelled, "It is a trap, Brother! Let someone else run after him, or go with you!"

He jumped on the first available steed, and took its reigns. Amethyst eyes burned, as its owner firmly said, "The Thief needs to pay for his crimes against our high priests!" As he galloped away into the night to catch the platinum-haired thief, he then hollered, "Take care of everything, Sister! I will return soon!"

Shortly thereafter, another horse whinnied as it took on a rider and galloped behind Atemu's horse. Shadah forced every ounce of strength that he could muster from the steed, until he was only a few feet behind the Pharaoh.

"May the gods be with you," mused Xandra, as she sadly stared into the night. "With the thief gaining the Ring and the Eye, may the gods preserve both of you from his trap...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the sun rose again to herald a new day, Xandra walked towards the throne room - still worried since Atemu and Shadah have not yet returned since last night. Even though everyone bowed and greeted her, as everyone customarily did, there was a marked silence that did not sit well with her.

Upon entering the throne room, she was surprised to see Shimon, the three remaining high priests, and the majority of the royal army and sentry commanders gathered inside. All of them bowed, and maintained their bow, until she was seated in her throne.

Heavy silence and suffocating tension permeated the air inside the room.

"There has been another massacre, my Queen," a tightlipped and somber Shimon stated. "The same parties who committed the massacre did this one as well."

She leaned her elbow against the arm of her throne and rested her chin. After letting out a heavy and weary sigh, she then asked, "Were there any survivors?"

"No, my Queen," said Karim. "I took the liberty of taking a handful of men to scout the town. There were no survivors."

She tightly closed her eyes, as she tried to regain the last of her composure that had been worn thin for days past. With a firm and controlled voice, she ordered as she clenched her fists, "Bring Hyperion to me. He must answer to this latest atrocity, as well as to stand up for his past crimes."

Almost everyone was ashen-faced and silent, except for Set. The azure-eyed high priest intently observed his Queen and friend.

Hazel eyes glowered, as its owner saw that no one was budging. Sensing that the tension within the room became worse, she annoyingly asked, "Has everyone gone deaf?"

"My Queen," one of the sentry commanders knelt before her as he stammered, "The Atlantean prisoner has been released last night, as you have commanded...."

Incensed, she stood up and retorted, "I did not order such nonsense! Who gave the order of his release?"

Another sentry commander meekly spoke up, "A thousand pardons, my Queen, but it was you who issued the order...."

"I did not issue such directive!" she once again repeated in a louder voice. "If I would have had my way with Hyperion, he would be dead by now - not released!"

Azure eyes narrowed, arms smugly crossed in front of the owner's chest, and an eyebrow raised. "If it was not you, my Queen, then who do you propose it is?"

Hazel eyes burned, as it met azure. "I would watch your tone, if I were you, High Priest Set!"

Maintaining a tone of arrogance, Set retorted, "I would also watch where you step! The people have a legitimate matter before the throne, for you - our Queen - released a prisoner unpunished by our people. If it were not for his release, then the entire town that was massacred last night would have been saved from that butcher!"

"As the gods are my witnesses, I did not have anything to do with Hyperion's release!" she said through clenched teeth.

The heavy doors swung open, as a familiar figure used every ounce of strength and sprinted towards the throne. The figure then staggered, as his knees gave in.

Everyone's eyes widened, most especially Shimon and Xandra's. 

She abruptly stood up, ran, and knelt to help the weary Shadah - her surging rage being quickly replaced with a wave of worry and fear.

Charcoal gray eyes watered due to a myriad of reasons, as its owner stared into hazel and said, "F - forgive me, my Queen, but the thief.... The thief now has the Puzzle...."

Her heart raced, and her eyes welled up. "Where is the Pharaoh?"

Tears then flowed from Shadah's cheeks, and he muttered in between panting breaths, "Pharaoh Atemu has been pushed into the abyss.... He is dead...."

**End of Chapter Eleven**

____________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	12. Over the Edge

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Twelve: Over the Edge**

Everyone fell deathly silent upon hearing Shadah's words.

Minutes later, a tightlipped Xandra muttered with cold firmness, "Isis, Karim - please go with Shadah to the place where the Pharaoh was last seen." As she glanced over to the handful of army and sentry commanders, she then told them, "You have five minutes to decide among you which half would be staying behind here at the palace."

As she tried to muster the last ounce of composure left within the tired fibers of her being, she then continued, "As to the ones who will go with the high priests in search for the Pharaoh, do not leave any stone unturned. I refuse to accept the notion that our Pharaoh could be defeated, let alone dead."

Isis bit her lip, feeling empathy for Xandra. "We promise to bring the Pharaoh back, my Queen. We would not come back, until we have found him...."

Second before her emotions were about to give in, Xandra murmured, "Too many incidents have occurred within the past days, and a cloud of suspicion now looms over me. If anyone of you wants to question my innocence, then do so after my husband is found. The Pharaoh's safety is our priority. Afterwards, I will be more than happy to face your scrutiny."

"We did not mean any disrespect, Queen Xandra," remarked one of the sentry commanders. "My men and I saw you last night, and you ordered us to let him go."

"I do not take any offense, Commander," she said with a quiet but reassuring tone, as she glanced towards the last speaker. "It is right for any citizen to question their leaders and hold them accountable for their actions, as long as there is legitimacy in one's claim."

Shimon then cleared his throat. "Time is of the essence. Now go, and may the gods be with you...."

She then interjected, "May I ask the men who scouted with High Priest Karim to stay outside with the guards? I will call upon you, once my conversation with Counselor Shimon and High Priest Set is done."

Almost everyone bowed before the throne and left the vast marbled room.

Once the heavy doors closed, the blue-skinned counselor's eyes glowered at the azure-eyed high priest. "How dare you? What you did to the Queen before our troops is insolent and treasonous! Who gave you the right to scrutinize her?"

"With all due respect, Counselor Shimon," said Set with a calculated tone and through gritted teeth, "Last night, blood was once again shed from countless lives. Our troops swore that she issued that butcher's release. For the love of the gods, I am a citizen! Do I have to wait for five more towns to be massacred before I let out a peep?"

Before the elderly man could retort, Xandra raised her hand. Looking more somber than upset with Set's words, hazel deeply gazed into azure as its owner remarked, "I have thought that years of friendship between us would have earned me even an ounce of your loyalty and trust."

Set kept his silence, as his eyes quietly burned in pent-up frustration and anger.

A tightlipped Xandra then sighed. "Atemu and I have always put the friendship between the three of us first before our respective titles and duties. You have always been my most loyal advocate, especially when others whispered slander behind my back. Ever since we assumed our roles of Pharaoh, High Priest, and Queen, matters have greatly changed between us."

"I have to act according to our stations in life," he deadpanned.

"A subject's scrutiny to his ruler does not bother me. In fact, I welcome it - just as my people did during better and more virtuous times. However, a friend's distrust and scrutiny - especially when the other's innocence has not been upheld - hurts more than any form of punishment. Tell me, Set - what have I done to gain your anger? What made you change all of a sudden towards me?"

The fury within the high priest's eyes was doused a little, as he murmured, "Too many incidents have happened within the past few days. The thief now possesses three Millennium Items, Mahado is dead and Akunadin is injured, two towns have been massacred, and now the Pharaoh is missing. With the prisoner's release...."

With arms crossed in front of her chest, she raised an eyebrow and interjected, "Do you think that just because I am Atlantean means that I will give him his freedom without due process?"

Set, once again, fell silent.

She froze, as the two men before her also fell silent - with Shimon stewing in anger over the high priest's harsh words, and with Set keeping his gnawing guilt behind a facade of self-righteous anger.

"Counselor Shimon, would you kindly order a handful of troops to get ready, since they will return to the second massacre site with me. After I have my audience with Set, then I need to seek your advice in private."

Taking the cue from her, the wizened man glowered once more at the high priest before he slowly walked out of the throne room - leaving the two behind closed doors.

As she tried to gauge the current wavelength of his thinking, she frowned and then asked, "Tell me.... Have my years of service for Egypt and the throne been that inadequate? Have my sacrifices been that insignificant, so that a single accusation mars everything that I have done for the land? Since when has my heritage been an issue of trustworthiness to you?"

Set coldly replied, "The guards saw you and heard you order his release."

In an instant, tears welled in her eyes, as she clenched teeth. She slammed her fists against the arms of her throne. "Damn it, Set! The three of us grew up together and have been friends for many years! We have been together through thick and think! You should know well enough that I did not order that madman's release! I wanted to kill him with my bare hands for what he did to our people!"

Azure eyes renewed their fire, as its owner deadpanned, "Why, then, did you not kill him when you had the chance? Why did you not spare your people by eradicating such filth? If this butcher has mystical powers, as rumor has it, then why do you not use your own power to protect the land and the people? Your people are getting slaughtered in their own homes, yet you do not do anything! "

His words gashed her heart and soul. The tears that she fought back trickled down on the marbled floor, as she replied, "The people should be the ones to pass judgment against Hyperion. That is why I held back in killing him. Atemu and I have the duty to uphold the law of our land. I did not release him from the dungeons. Please believe me when I say that."

The pang of guilt within him became stronger, as he saw her stand up and face the ornately decorated wall behind the thrones. He stared at her, as he saw his friend in her moment of open sorrow - something that he had not witnessed for many years.

In the middle of silent tears, she replied, "Whoever is trying to seep poison inside your heart is the one who should be scrutinized - not me...."

He approached her from behind and rested his hands on her arms, as he felt deep-rooted regret from listening to Akunadin's words. 

She, in turn, reciprocated the consoling gesture by placing her right hand on top of his left hand while staring at the ornate wall. As she bowed her head, the tears then flowed more generously. The last of her composure finally crumbled, as she bit her lip and wept. "By the gods, Set, I am so tired. The only things that sustain me are Atemu and his love, your friendship, and Shimon's encouragement. I could not fathom the thought of losing any one of those treasures. I would not know what to do if something unfortunate happens to Atemu...."

He ascended a few steps, and then faced her. Azure deeply looked into hazel. Wiping away some of the tears and the smeared kohl from around her eyes, he then sighed and explained, "I did not mean to hurt you, or disregard our friendship. I did not know what came over me. I should have not insinuated my suspicions before the troops - as your High Priest, and most especially your friend. It would not happen again. I promise."

In an unguarded second, his lips planted a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes, lingered onto the feeling of peace within her from the affectionate gesture, and held his hand. Seconds later, as they felt drawn to each other, their eyes met.

Azure locked into hazel, as its respective owners were too shocked beyond words.

Before their lips made contact, she closed her eyes, looked sideways, and then withdrew from him. As her hand slipped away from his, she walked towards the door and said with lament and guilt laced within her voice, "The men are waiting for me...."

His eyes were now filled with partial understanding as he stared at her departure. It just dawned upon him as to why he distanced himself from his two closest friends, and was so conflicted inside. He then closed his eyes and clenched his fists, as he yearned and regretted over matters that were never meant to be.

Little did he realize, as she took each step away from him with a heavier heart, that she felt the same way for him - as a friend, as a brother, and much more than the two.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Enveloped within darkness, a pair of eyelids dully fluttered into consciousness after a myriad slivers of memories coursed through his mind. 

Once Atemu's eyes adjusted to seeing, he tried to stand up from the ledge that he landed on. He felt throbbing pain from his right leg that shot through his battered body, making him wince as he fought to sit down without pushing himself further down into the abyss.

Now leaning against the wall, his leg dully throbbed. He also winced from the major and minor cuts and bruises that he received from his fall. His mind, as tired and as hazy as it was, struggled to remember why he was in a dismal and dark void. As his eyes picked up a distant hint of sunlight, the sight made him aware that he was hundreds of feet from the surface.

For a second, his amethyst eyes widened as he patted on his chest. Realizing that the Millennium Puzzle was no longer with him, fear struck within his heart as he groggily mused, "It is not a dream. Thief Bakura had stolen it from me."

"Stay still for a while. The thief could not harness the powers of the Puzzle, Pharaoh Atemu. He must defeat you in a duel first before he truly becomes the Puzzle's master...."

"Who is there?" the ruler with the tri-colored hair demanded, as his eyes scanned his dark, stale, and damp surroundings.

A bellowing voice responded, "Fear not, Atemu. I am here as a friend...."

He felt the stone wall that he used for support liquefy - causing him to fall hard against the cold cave grounds. Hitting his head for a second time made his vision lose its focus. Once his amethyst eyes readjusted itself from the impact, the sight that hovered above him froze his blood.

A tall, towering, and dense figure looked down on him. The mysterious figure wore an elaborate but bone-chilling golden headdress studded with lapis lazuli and other semi-precious jewels - similar in design as to the ones seen on the sarcophagus of the great Pharaohs before him. With the exception of the golden mask that fully covered him from head to shoulders, as well as the regal royal purple cape billowing behind him, everything else was swathed in the strongest and most exquisite linen.

Atemu reeled from the sight - not only from its death-like appearance, but also due to the stench of natron that pervaded his nose. As brave as he was, he shuddered inside as the figure bent down and knelt beside him. What shocked him was when the figure placed its broad hands behind his back, and made every effort possible to help him stand up on his feet with the least amount of pain.

Once the young Pharaoh was standing up, the figure remarked, "I am not here to kill you, young Pharaoh. If I was, then I would have not allowed you to awaken...."

"I am sorry," muttered Atemu, who was still dazed from the fall.

The towering figure waved his hand - changing the areas covered in natron-soaked linen into a strong and tanned body. Golden bands adorned his wrists and arms, and the smell of death left as if it never existed. "Is this much better for you?"

"It is, although you did not have to go through the trouble. I owe you my gratitude," stammered the young man. "Who are you, so that I know who to properly thank."

"You do not have to thank me, young Pharaoh. I exist to serve the rulers of this land, and most especially you." As the figure saw Atemu's puzzled frown minutes later, he chuckled. "No, my young friend, you are not dead yet. You still have many matters to fulfill."

Amethyst eyes widened, as its owner gasped, "You can read my thoughts?"

"It is part of my gifts," said the figure with a deep voice. "The beginning of a long war is about to start...."

Fear struck within the Pharaoh, as he held his breath and asked, "The Hyskos, or the Atlanteans?"

With his arms crossed in front of his muscle-bound chest, the figure replied, "Your enemies come from different directions, and they span through the course of time. There is much treachery afoot, and no one is safe."

Amethyst eyes reflected deep-rooted worry, as its owner muttered, "Xandra.... I must warn her, and the others."

The figure ominously nodded. "Your Queen has her own battles to fight, yet your destinies are intertwined. Your battles must be fought in different levels, for you will both fight with mere men and dark shadows. You, the Pharaoh, are the supreme master of the Millennium Items as well as the monsters set in stone. You are also Egypt's champion, as well as the rest of humankind."

"You speak in riddles," Atemu gravely commented. "Who do I need to fight?"

In a tone full of foreboding, the figure responded, "A dark force is coming, young Pharaoh. That dark shadow will rise to destroy every living thing in this world, and no one is safe - from suspicion, or deception, or corruption. Your true intentions as ruler of the civilized world will stand trial. You now have to ask yourself who or what do you truly love the most, and are you willing to sacrifice everything to protect the one that you love most?"

The amethyst-eyed young man stared at the cold golden masked figure before him, as if trying to seek the answer. He then sighed and said, "I could not answer that question."

Strangely, Atemu felt that the figure smirked behind the golden mask as the latter said, "Now is not the proper time to respond to my query. The right time will come, and the right answer will come to you in a heartbeat. The Queen will also have to answer to the same inquiry by the gods."

"When will this fated war begin?"

"It had already begun, my young friend...."

Atemu's muscles tightened - causing spasms to course through his battered body. Ignoring the pain, he begged the figure, "I need to get out of this cave and retrieve the Puzzle from the thief. Then, I need to return to the palace and tell everyone to get ready."

"Keep your eyes and your heart open, young Pharaoh. Your mind and soul, as well as your intentions, have to be clear at all times. If you succeed, there is a different world waiting for you to see - as well as the past coming back to reunite with you. The world above, as well as below, need you and the Queen to respectively succeed."

Atemu looked down at the rough and stony ground he stood on, still dazed and confused from everything he had just seen and heard. "I may be the Pharaoh, mysterious friend, but I am just a man. I still pale, in comparison with the rulers before me."

The figure approached him and rested his left hand on Atemu's shoulder. He then looked down at the young man and said, "You have a strong and lasting legacy to leave behind. Your actions will chart the course of how destiny will play its part. No matter what happens, you will be remembered for your deeds - especially those whose lives you have touched." 

As the towering man waved his right hand, a mystical portal appeared before him as he pointed out, "Salvation awaits for you at the other side."

A tightlipped but gracious Atemu said, "Thank you, my friend, for saving me. May the gods be with you...."

As the figure watched Atemu walk through the mystical portal, he then said, "May the gods be with you, as well, young Pharaoh - especially since the world's existence now rests in your hands...."

**End of Chapter ****Twelve**

____________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	13. Hope Returned and Lost

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Thirteen - Hope Returned and Lost**

Upon emerging from the mystical portal, the sun's rays hit Atemu's eyes - making him momentarily flinch. As his eyes were acquainted from the light, he knew where he stood. He stood on top of the hill - overlooking the abyss where he was trapped earlier, and seeing the outskirts of Egypt before him. 

Sadness and worry fell upon him, as he saw the beauty of his land and remembered the dangers that the mysterious figure had warned him about. He mused, "What would you have done, Father, if you were in my shoes? Too many want a piece of Egypt - wanting her to fall on her knees, desiring to subjugate her, and killing her children in the process. The very court itself is threatened by this loathsome thief. I pray to the gods that I could follow your footsteps, as well as emulate your good judgment...."

As if it were the response to his petition, he heard the loud flap of gigantic wings up in the sky - making his heart race in joy. 

Miles from where Atemu stood, an overjoyed Isis looked at her two fellow high priests and exclaimed, "Superia senses the Pharaoh! He is alive!" She then had her horse gallop ahead from the rest of her group - pulling her chariot as fast as the horse could manage.

Responding with a smile of renewed hope, Shadah and Karim sped off in their respective chariots behind Isis. The group of soldiers also followed suit.

As the mighty and regal winged creature - a cross between a bird and a dragon, as well as the product of Isis's ka - found its place beside the injured Pharaoh, Atemu mused as he stared at the beast, "Ah, Superia. Thank the gods that you and your mistress came to my aid...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hours had already passed since Xandra, as well as the troops she took with him, separated into groups and combed through the most recent massacre site for the second time. She had been away from the palace for almost an entire day - leaving Shimon and the high priests behind to oversee the kingdom's internal matters.

Much to the protest of her troops, they have set camp last night at the massacre site - their moans being slightly stifled not only out of fear, but also due to the fact that she slept at the tent closest to the carnage.

At least, the men thought that she slept.

Many matters bombarded Xandra's mind, as her eyes kept wide open throughout the night: Atemu's disappearance, the massacres, the impostor who issued Hyperion's release, her unsettled feelings for Set, the possible infiltration or betrayal within the Mages' Council, and the concern for the kingdom's well-being. Aside from this, the second massacre - which proved to be more brutal than the one before it - made her spine chill and blood boil at the same time.

Now that the waking hour was upon them, each one respectively cringed and felt pity at the same time for each bloody body passed on the way. The men wanted to return to the palace - far away from the carnage and the nightmares that it would produce.

She, however, had one intent in mind: find Hyperion and make him pay for his crimes. This time, there would be no leniency or clemency - especially since Atemu was not around to stop her. As she went in each area - whether it be home, tavern, stable, or establishment - she scanned her surroundings for tell-tale signs or clues.

"It seems as if the butchers had wild beasts with them, but this still does not make sense," said one of the army commanders leading her group.

As the group stirred from curiosity, she approached the commander and knelt beside him. 

On the newly tilled ground lay teeth.

"It does not make sense, commander," she muttered, as she picked up a tooth. However, she shuddered as her memory recalled something dreadful from the past upon recognizing which beast would have the peculiar tooth. Startling the commander, she abruptly stood up and kept her eyes glued on the ground - intermittently stooping and closely examining each item she picked up.

The men around her stopped and stared, as they wondered what Xandra was uncovering.

Confirming that the teeth belonged to the same species, she muttered under her breath with narrowed eyes, "Dragon's teeth.... I should have known that Hyperion would stoop so low...."

"What is it, my Queen?" asked the commander who followed her a few feet behind. "Is it the Hyskos?"

She stood, looked up to the sky, and clenched the teeth inside her fist - making them imbed into her flesh and letting blood ooze from the fresh wounds. After closing her eyes and letting out a heavy breath, she firmly said, "Commander, gather all our men. We are returning to the palace."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, you are finally awake," echoed a rich voice within the dank cell.

The young foreigner's eyes glanced towards the dungeon door. Sapphire eyes gazed into the owner of that voice, as she replied, "Where am I?"

The owner of the rich voice stepped further inside - revealing himself to be Set. "You are in the palace dungeon. As poor as your surroundings are, your safety is guaranteed here."

The prisoner's eyes misted, as she recognized the man before her, stammering, "Thank you, my Lord. If it were not for you, the villagers would have stoned me to death. How could I repay your kindness?"

"You can start by telling me your name," said Set, as he comfortably crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Kisara, my Lord. My name is Kisara...."

He hid his amusement from hearing and liking the ring of her name in his ear. Maintaining his rigid demeanor and with probing eyes, he asked, "Where are you from?"

Kisara closed her eyes and murmured, "I do not remember, my Lord...."

After heavily breathing, he then inquired, "What else can you tell me about yourself?"

Once minutes' worth of silenced passed, she gazed into his eyes once more and answered, "All that I remember is my name - nothing more."

He would normally press harder for those who responded just as she did. However, there was something in her gaze that made him believe her. Through her eyes, he saw through her soul - revealing her innocence, a good heart, and unconditional kindness. He then relaxed and said, "You need to rest. If you need anything, tell the guards and we will see what we can do."

Slightly bowing, she then said, "Thank you, my Lord. I owe you my life."

He then turned around and marched out the door. As the sentry closed the door behind him, Set firmly told the guards, "Let no one else enter this cell, and no one will ever speak of her or her whereabouts. Dire consequences await those who break this order. Does everyone understand?"

Seeing the grave expression on Set's face, the guards stammered, "Understood, my Lord."

Set then walked away from the area and towards the High Priests' meeting chambers. During his absent-minded walk, he repeatedly mused with a light smirk, "Kisara.... Such a mysterious and lovely name.... We shall see soon enough if you harbor the white dragon god within you, and whether that ka is meant to serve me...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Within the confines of his bedchambers, Akunadin lay restless - just as he had been for many days, and most especially nights. Something in his surroundings did not feel right at all, and his ill feelings go beyond his doubts, his guilt, his fear of going blind, or any other self-inflicted turmoil.

He lay still. Even though his eyes were mostly closed due to the bandaging, sleep did not visit him. The throbs from his left eye socket, as well as the memories of the past, came to haunt him tenfold. His inner self cried in such agony and desolation, as he repeatedly mused, "My wish.... The Eye was stolen with the wish still unfulfilled. What will happen to me, and to Set?"

"My contract is with you, Akunadin - not the Eye...."

The elderly high priest held his breath in shock, as the monotony of hours' worth of repeating his musings was finally broken by a voice that seemed to belong from the the grave. Just as he felt from time to time, the air became bone-chilling cold - making his breath condense on contact with the air. What scared him the most was that he could not see anything.

"We are one, Akunadin, so do not fear."

"Who are you?" asked the elderly man, as he did his best to hide his fear.

Amused to see an old man's struggle to hide his terror, but still seeing his failure by looking at how his lip trembled, the voice replied, "I am Zork, old man. I am the one who would fulfill your deepest wishes."

"But the Eye -"

Interjecting, the voice said, "The Eye is but a pawn. It will come back to you soon, this I guarantee. However, you do not need the Eye's power, once we start solidifying our business."

Eerie silence dominated the room.

Minutes later, the voice continued, "You and I are one, old man. You have walked the straight and narrow most of your life, while you suppressed me for so long. However, you chose to release me to create the Millennium Items. Those dark powers that you have made a covenant with years ago solidified your darkest self - thereby spawning me."

"What do you want?"

With a sinister chuckle, the voice replied, "Your doubts are the ones that held you back these years, old man - not your brother, nor Atemu, nor Xandra. Your sickening notion on how conscience should dominate ones life is what held you back. I am now here to remove those doubts and fears within you."

Shortly thereafter, Akunadin's screams and pain and fear permeated and echoed throughout the room. His chest felt as if it was ripped open, and his heart being clenched and squashed. He felt the life and the soul being sucked out of his being. His ears pounded, as blood rushed to his head - as well as the loud banging of the door by the sentries.

Minutes later, the screams disappeared - making the eerie silence dominate once more. Instantaneously, the sentries were finally able to barge in the door - frantically rushing by the injured high priest's side.

One of the guards went closer to him, held his sweaty arm, and asked, "My Lord...."

"I am all right," said Akunadin.

"But the screams -"

"I am all right," the elderly man repeated more firmly. "Leave me be."

The guards gave each other a puzzled look, and then closed the door behind them.

Once the door to his bedchambers were closed, Akunadin mused with a mischievously delighted smirk on his face, "Now, dark one.... Now that we are one, I will destroy everyone who stands in my way - starting with my nephew and his foreign whore...."

**End of Chapter ****Thirteen**

____________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	14. Reunions

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Fourteen - ****Reunions**

* * *

As soon as Xandra and the troops she brought with her returned to the palace, she met with Set and Shimon. She held the large velvet pouch containing the dragons' teeth that she asked her soldiers to collect. After she told them the full extent of her troops' discoveries, the two men shuddered and wore grave faces. After discussing the matter and reaching a consensus, she immediately ordered one of the palace pages to gather all the commanders to an emergency meeting.

An hour later, the three walked over to the the palace's military hall. Once they arrived and the doors were closed behind them, all the sentry and army commanders were seated. Seeing the grim faces from the three new arrivals, the men braced themselves.

Xandra scanned the entire room and then declared, "I need everyone to listen, and listen well. I also need your counsel, so do not withhold your thoughts from me..."

The commanders before Xandra nodded in agreement, knowing that she normally allowed free expression of opinions and advice during such meetings.

Xandra calmly explained the search team's findings at the second carnage site, the confirmation of the Atlanteans' involvement, the circumstantial evidence that the enemy called for reinforcements, and that every troop and sentry must be ready to protect the the palace for the next wave of attacks.

Before Xandra could share with them the rest of her findings and plan, the military commander that accompanied her during this last search said, "With all due respect, your proposal does not address the townspeople's safety."

The owner of the rich voice coming from the military hall's entrance audibly remarked, "The Commander is right. What about the townspeople's safety?"

Xandra froze in the middle of her train of thought as she heard the familiar voice. Seeing the men - especially Set and Shimon - shift their attention towards the new arrival, and their faces reflect happiness, a smile crept on her face.

Atemu stood about ten feet behind her. Isis, Shadah, and Karim stood beside him - each sporting a relieved smile.

As soon as Xandra abruptly turned and saw her husband, her eyes lit up more. She then quickly ran towards him and the two tightly embraced each other..she being teary-eyed and he eliciting a faint groan of pain as he reciprocated her hug.

While almost everyone present were pleased with the happy reunion, Set was conflicted. As much as he was glad that the Pharaoh was safe, part of him felt sad witnessing Xandra's reaction. To him, it was a grim reminder that she belonged to Atemu.

Knowing that there were still pending matters to discuss, the couple released each other from the embrace.

The Pharaoh, as tired and injured as he was, sat down on his specially-designated chair and joined the meeting.

Three commanders gave up their seats so that the three high priests could join in.

Once the room settled, Xandra told Atemu before everyone in the room. "We have a war in our hands. Hyperion summoned the Sparti to massacre an entire town a couple of nights ago. It is highly probable that he would summon them again to kill another town. I would not be surprised if his next target is the palace."

With his customary frown, Atemu said, "I thought that the Sparti were just mere myth."

"They are unfortunately real. A great amount of magic is required to summon them. Until a couple of nights ago, the Atlanteans did not have that much power to conjure them up let alone control them."

"And now they do. How does one conjure up these warriors?"

Xandra pointed at the pouch of dragons' teeth, while the commander sitting closest to Atemu handed the passed-around tooth for his inspection. "The conjurer mixes blood with these teeth and then buries them in the ground like one would a seed. These seeds would not sprout for just anyone. The more powerful the mage is, the faster that these seeds would sprout. Once they are fully grown, they would immediately kill every living thing in sight. Once they have massacred the entire populace, they turn against each other -"

Amethyst eyes then lowered down as the owner interjected, "And they then kill each other..."

After Xandra gave a grim nod and explained her proposal, dead silence then dominated the entire hall.

The Pharaoh scanned the room, his amethyst gaze landing and making contact with as many of the attendees as possible. He knew that the commanders before him as well as their respective men, would fight the Sparti once he decreed it. However, he also sensed fear and hesitation especially from the men that accompanied Xandra in the second carnage site.

Atemu then looked at Shimon, Set, Shadah, Isis, and Karim. The four remained quiet and grim.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Atemu then publicly remarked to Xandra, "I am proud of our soldiers, but the Sparti are a different breed. They're not even human and to send our troops against them would be marking their deaths before they face the enemy. I agree with your concern by keeping as many troops as possible within the palace walls. However, you did not address the citizen's safety."

Xandra intently replied, "We will call for outside reinforcements to deal with the Sparti. Our men, on the other hand, will defend the palace walls. However, the last decision rests with the Pharaoh."

As his amethyst probed into hazel-brown eyes, Atemu fell silent for a couple of seconds and then said, "I am in approval of your plan, for now..."

The commanders whispered among themselves for minutes and gave their respective nod of approval.

After Atemu adjourned the commanders from the meeting, he then discussed the matter with Shimon and the high priests present. Once respective duties have been delegated, everyone remaining inside the military hall walked out of the barracks.

When the Pharaoh asked for Akunadin's whereabouts, Shimon informed him that the elderly high priest and a handful of troops were investigating rumors of a potential massacre at a neighboring town. Satisfied with the answer that he received from his counselor, he then initiated talks about other politically pressing matters.

Once the royal couple were left alone, the two walked towards their bedchambers. They held each other's hand, letting the other know through such subtle gestures how much they missed each other and how thankful they were that Atemu was safe.

As the bedchambers' doors closed behind them, Xandra quietly told Atemu, "I want to conjure up Sparti to fight for our side."

A tightlipped Atemu then asked, "Have you been in touch with the Mages' Council?"

"What does the Council have to do with the Sparti?"

Referring to the dagger that Hyperion used to injure him, Atemu replied, "There is a possibility that a traitor walks among your circle."

Hazel stared into amethyst with grim determination as Xandra said, "I will find out right now."

When Xandra was about to wave her hand to open up a mystical portal, Atemu stopped her hand. "Do you have enough power to conjure up such a spell?"

"I have. The part that worries me is how to control the Sparti. The golden tomes within the Council's chambers will have the answer."

For the first time since Atemu heard the full extent of the problem, a glimmer of hope was reflected in his expressive amethyst eyes. "I cannot have our men face mystical barbarians. Too many of our villagers have died."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Xandra said with controlled anger. "Neither would I. Once I get my hands on Hyperion, he would pay for this!"

Caught off-guard, Atemu frowned and blurted out, "I thought that Hyperion is in our dungeons, or dead."

Stewing in silent rage, Xandra said through gritted teeth and clenched fists, "Someone released him...an impostor who looks just like me."

Atemu sensed the hurt underneath Xandra's anger. He quietly muttered, "And our men blamed you for this second massacre since they thought that it was really you who released him..."

Xandra's hurt inside intensified as she recalled the part that wounded her the most by saying, "Even Set thought that I was responsible for it. He blamed me for releasing Hyperion and not stopping the bloodshed. However, we have cleared up matters between us already."

"That is good that you have settled your differences. Set may be intense or even blunt, but he means well. I hope that you could find it in your heart to fully forgive our friend. He has always been on our side," Atemu replied with a gentle smile on his face.

Atemu then extended an open hand for Xandra to take. Once she accepted his invitation, he then embraced her and kissed her forehead. He told her in the gentlest voice possible as he consolingly rubbed her back during their hug, "We will clear your name. If you are going underground tonight, take me with you. I do not want you to go alone. I have my own questions to ask your peers."

A mystical vortex appeared from the void deep within the cavern.

Atemu and Xandra cautiously stepped out of the portal, each one scanning the dank cavern and with Atemu leading the way.

"I do not like this feeling," Xandra muttered as she looked around and felt a heavy pressure burdening her heart.

Atemu's amethyst eyes widened. Without removing his transfixed gaze at the scene before him, he yelled, "Sister! Quick!"

Xandra ran to join him, only to gasp and shudder at what she saw. She cringed and turned her face away for a couple of minutes and then gazed back at what she earlier saw.

The four mages - Kamose, Nabil, Djer, and Narmer - surrounded the area where the tomes rested in pedestals. Each of her peers was impaled to the ground with spears - one on each hand, and another through the body.

Atemu fell silent but was startled once Xandra let go of his hand. He then followed her as she inched her way closer to inspect the bodies.

"You are here..." said the voice that came from Narmer's corpse.

Xandra's tears flowed more freely as she first stared at Narmer and then the rest of the mages. "By the gods... They are suspended between our worlds..."

A shocked Atemu walked towards Xandra and stood beside her. Even though fear froze his heart, he still managed to ask Narmer, "Who did this to you?"

"Hyperion and his men," responded the mute mage in a deathly monotone that froze the couple's blood. Although each body was physically dead, the spirit was still locked within the body. Their souls were mystically barred to go to the Afterlife and made the souls physically and spiritually suffer the torture that caused their deaths.

The royal couple, still shuddering from the idea of being able to talk with the dead, fell silent.

Kamose - his gray eyes opened wide upon his death - added, "The Atlantean has our ceremonial dagger. He also has most of the Scrolls of Passage."

Nabil - whose eyes and tongue were ripped from him - told them, "Brother Narmer had visions. He wrote everything on the Scrolls of Passage. The Scrolls contain what was destined to happen in the near and distant future. The fourth one is sealed within these walls and will not reveal itself until the right time comes."

Still semi-stupefied from pity and shock, Atemu murmured, "We should have been here to save you."

"If you were with us at that time, you would both be dead and damned," said Djer, whose head was already separated from his body. "This is our destiny. Your intertwining destiny is to save your people. Only you can release our souls to the Afterlife, Sister..."

Already numbed from sadness and shock, Xandra quietly asked, "What would you like me to do?"

In monotonous unison, the mages said, "The tomes have the answer that you seek."

Xandra glanced sideways to her husband as part of her felt overwhelmed and conflicted. Her doubts subsided as the tightlipped Pharaoh gave her a slight nod of encouragement.

Once Xandra raised her hands, the tomes furiously turned its slim gold pages.

Shortly thereafter, fiery hieroglyphics appeared before Xandra. Before allowing the lump on her throat to stop her, she said:

_I stand before the four other mystic gods_

_Osiris, Isis, Anubis, and Horus_

_I now step forward to proudly join thy mystic star_

_As the last member of thy Council and as avatar._

_I, the fifth to complete thy pentagram and circle_

_May the glorious Osiris flow into this vessel_

_May the merciful Isis be easy to appease_

_To allow the tormented ones their sweet release._

_To Horus, the mystic one who holds the key_

_Release thy gods' secrets is my urgent plea_

_And to Anubis, who is eternally just_

_I offer the ones before you as they turn to dust._

_Pour out thy infinite wisdom of the universe_

_Of all powers good and evil that humans immerse_

_And forge it in the symbol of power_

_That holds the secrets from above and under._

_As the last remaining mage of my kind_

_I once again fervently kneel_

_Give me the strength of heart and mind _

_As I wield the symbol of thy seal._

The spears impaling each body mystically disintegrated as each corpse emitted a pentagram of light.

The two gasped as a similar light came out from Xandra.

All five pentagrams then floated in mid-air and formed a circle. In the middle of the circle, a large pentagram formed. The pentagrams all went up in flames, and within the flames came a bright light.

A pentagram medallion formed and fell on top of the middle pedestal while the fire where it came from was still suspended in the air.

The monotonous response from the mages was, "Millennia's worth of power from the Mages Council...from the first Council, to the very last...are locked within that medallion. Take the medallion and the tomes with you, for they are now yours."

Feeling more power coursing through her body since the incantation began, Xandra produced fireballs from her palms and hurled them at each body. She watched as the bodies combusted on contact with the fiery trajectories. As much as she knew that this was what must be done, part of her felt that she was disrespecting their remains.

Narmer's reassuring voice - now sounding like it did when he was still alive - echoed throughout the cave for both Atemu and Xandra to hear. "Thank you, Brother and Sister, for releasing us. May the gods be with you..."

With a bittersweet smile, Xandra responded, "Goodbye, my Brothers... We will always remember you..."

Husband and wife watched until the four small pyres died down.

Once the fires extinguished by themselves, the large fiery pentagram disappeared.

Atemu murmured as he stared at the medallion. "We have the means to save our people now. I will deal with Thief Bakura, and recover the lost Millennium Items. I will leave it up to your hands. I will respect your decision on whether you wish to summon the Sparti. Are you sure that you wish to do this?"

Tightly clutching the medallion, Xandra said as she looked at him with quiet determination. "I want to set matters right. I would not settle for anything less than that."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	15. Revelations and Negotiations

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Fifteen - Revelations and Negotiations**

Underneath the town where the second massacre took place was an underground city....

Within the heart of those caverns where multitudes of robed and hooded individuals lived underground for a greater hope lay a throne - Hyperion's throne. Many kingdoms, including his own, fell for the regal and gracious-looking man who harbored a dark and hatred-ridden heart. His charisma not only attracted many fanatical followers who believed in his vision, but it had also fooled many others who compromised their kingdoms as well as their lives.

The handsome and tall emerald-eyed Atlantean sat on his throne wearing a puzzled frown on his face. Although he recalled his many successes, his heart remained unsettled. His anger, for each passing second, seethed inside him while he thought of strategic ways in achieving what he wanted: the resurrection of the Dark Queen. 

Once he grew weary of looking at the cavern walls, he closely stared at his broad and smooth hands. 

By first look, no one would have suspected that his hands killed victims in whichever way pleased his twisted whims. At times, his eyes and mind played tricks on him as he saw his hands turn crimson red - reminding him of the countless lives that he slew. 

Although he could replay the bloodcurdling screams from his many victims, he was already deaf from their pleas and his heart had already hardened. In fact, his emerald eyes glinted their merciless gleam as he rendered the deadly blow or ordered his men to brutally slay his victim before him.

Throughout the years, however, his anger, greed, and lust for power had not subsided. For him, only two people stood in his way - Atemu and Xandra. His hatred still bubbled inside him as he thought about his cousin and mused, "The gods cannot keep protecting her from me. There will come a time that once their backs are turned, I will repeatedly strike down their favored daughter until she is dead. Once she left Atlantis and took the throne with her, the gods sank the kingdom."

A deep and malevolent voice echoed throughout the caves, saying, "Your race's wickedness angered your gods. You - most especially - angered your gods when you killed her father, and then your own. Once you have committed those acts, your gods lost hope in your race's change of heart. They deemed it best to decimate civilizations such as yours, before their diseased natures spread throughout the entire world." 

"I only kill with just cause!" screams Hyperion as he flung the half-filled goblet against the cavern walls with all his might. Minutes later, he muttered with fanatical anger laced in his voice, "Her father was a traitor and a weakling. In the name of goodwill, he gave out the secrets of our race to inferior nations such as Egypt and Athens. My father, on the other hand, was too narrow in his vision. He wanted to rule the Nine Houses, as well as isolate Atlantis from the rest of the world."

Chuckling, the voice then asked, "And you? What is your vision?"

With eyes gleaming with evil, Hyperion replied, "I want everything.... As long as my cousin is still alive, I will never be able to fulfill my destiny."

"Your gods destined her to be the ruler of your race - throne, or no throne."

"Most of the gods are idiots! They handed the throne to another traitor!"

"A strong one, to say the least...." the demon thoughtfully muttered.

Spitefully chuckling, the Atlantean remarked, "She may have the iron will, but her heart is much too soft. She hides behind her husband, just as the coward that she always is and will be. Instead of helping him lead his army, she should be thinking ways of crushing his forces or usurping the Egyptian throne for her people. If he had not come to her rescue, then she should have been dead by now."

"If she is as weak as you claim, then how come she is still alive? You have been trying to kill her all these years, but have failed. Does that not show your lack of creativity or courage? Maybe it is you who is the weak one, and not her."

With hatred violently bubbling within him, Hyperion screamed, "Leave me be!"

After hearing a malevolent chuckle reverberate within the cave, a dark demon materialized before him. 

Shortly thereafter, that demon changed his shape. Although the demon took Xandra's face, the borrowed gentle facial features were marred from a visage of deep-rooted wickedness, and the usually expressive almond eyes now glowed red. With a voice that had a mixture of Xandra's and its own, the demon said, "So haughty for someone who received my help just recently. You would be rotting in that dungeon, if it were not for my intervention."

As emerald eyes narrowed, the Atlantean asked through gritted teeth and clenched fists, "What do you want from me, Zork?"

Maintaining the borrowed appearance, but with the voice totally reverting back to its demonic nature, Zork replied, "What you want concerns me more."

Silence dominated for a long while.

Once calmed down, Hyperion intently remarked with such desire oozing from his tone, "I want to claim the mages' power. I have cursed the four mages, and they no longer pose as a threat to me. I also have already obtained three-fourths of the _Scrolls of Passage._ The fifth mage, however, remains at large. Unless all five mages are identified and defeated, their powers would never be released to me."

The she-demon approached the Atlantean. Once face-to-face with Hyperion, it seductively sighed as it teasingly told the latter, "I know where you could locate the fifth mage. If you wish to obtain that information, then you would know what to do...."

With eyes glued on the demon, Hyperion then asked, "What do you want in return?"

After walking away from the Atlantean, Zork reverted to its original demonic appearance and voice. "I want you to remove an impediment for me."

Seconds later, Hyperion's eyes widened with understanding as he muttered. "The Queen...."

"In order for me to defeat the Pharaoh, I must remove all necessary obstacles."

The emerald-eyed man snickered. "I wanted to kill my cousin, but only for sport. If you truly ask me who I wish to kill, I am more interested in killing the fifth mage than my weakling kin."

The demon intently hissed, "Kill the Queen, and you would get your wish."

Minutes after absorbing the demon's words, Hyperion's emerald eyes went wide in disbelief. "My cousin is the fifth mage?"

With a sarcastic chuckle, Zork replied, "Surprised, are you not? You have underestimated her, as well as the Pharaoh. As you can see, I am actually not asking for much. You were bent on killing her in the first place."

"How would you be able to provide me the mages' power?"

"The chain of events has already started. My emissary will be finishing up arrangements with a pawn. As long as you keep your end of our covenant, and everything goes according to planned, that power will assuredly fall in your hands," said the towering demon, as its arms were crossed in front of its chest.

With a twisted and malevolent smirk, and renewed hope seeping through his soul, Hyperion intently responded, "You have my word, dark one...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Inside his personal study room, Atemu sat alone for hours as he pondered through everything - an overall strategy to beat the Atlanteans in their own game, the safety of the towns and the citizens, the palace's and each town's defensive status against the Sparti, the violent death of four-fifths of the Mages' Council, the protection of his royal court, Xandra's alleged involvement in Hyperion's release from the dungeons, and much more.

As much as Isis and Xandra attended to his wounds and injuries, he still suffered from the throbbing pain from his sprained right leg, the wincing sensation from his many cuts and bruises, and the draining effect from his recent ordeal. Much to Shimon's and Set's respective protests, the young monarch with the tri-colored mane refused herbal sedatives to help dull the pain.

At least, not now.... 

He wanted his mind to remain sharp, as he ran against time to concoct a plan to foil the enemy and spare as many Egyptian lives as possible while implementing his strategy. His personal feelings for those within his circle of confidence plagued him - Mahado's violent death, the brutal assault against his Uncle Akunadin, his fear for Xandra's safety....

_ "You now have to ask yourself who or what do you truly love the most, _

_ and are you willing to sacrifice everything to protect the one that you love most?"_

His expressive amethyst eyes were filled with worry. His conversation with the mysterious savior from the abyss replayed within his mind. As he pored through every map of his entire domain, his distraction proved greater. After many futile attempts in concentrating with more pressing matters, he resignedly placed the papyrus map in his hand on the study table. He stepped away and walked towards the balcony for some much-needed escape.

Amethyst eyes gazed into the night sky as their owner sought for an answer to his malady. The moon and the stars were partially covered with clouds - mirroring the ominous feeling within his troubled state of heart. The entire ambience brought out the entire gamut of emotions deep within the young Pharaoh, who now rested his elbows against the railing.

He let out a tired sigh, as he closed his eyes and mused, "It feels as if a trap has been set against us. All that trap waits for is the right chain of events to trigger before it ensnares everyone involved. I need to figure out a way out of this mess...."

An expected knock interrupted his thoughts. Glancing at the door, Atemu then said without leaving the balcony area, "Enter!"

After receiving permission to enter, Set walked towards the balcony area and slightly bowed before the monarch. "I apologize for my delay, great Pharaoh. You have called for me?"

"I did." The young Pharaoh motioned for the azure-eyed high priest to join him in his moments of contemplation before he asked, "Must you be so formal, even though we are by ourselves?"

With a slightly raised eyebrow and a sense of confusion hidden within, Set gingerly granted Atemu's request. Before he followed suit, he stared at the amethyst-eyed young ruler as the latter looked at the night sky. When he could not get a read on why he was called for this meeting, he then deeply sighed and leaned against the balustrade while telling the other, "You must rest. You are not well from your injuries yet."

A long moment of silence dominated between the two young men, as they respectively allowed their thought and troubles to drift with the gentle night breeze.

Once Atemu felt that he achieved the level of comfort needed between them, he then remarked with silent protest, "I am resting right now. We have not done this for a long time...."

With a semi-relaxed tone, Set interjected as he continued staring at the scene below them, "Are you talking about just spending time together in idle thought and chatter?"

Along with a quiet smirk, the Pharaoh thoughtfully replied, "I do not consider time spent with a good friend as idle...."

A long period of uncomfortable silence once again transpired between the two. Set did not respond. Atemu, on the other hand, did his best to gauge what was inside Set's mind before jumping into any conclusions.

Out of the blue, Atemu then asked his high priest, "We have been friends and brothers since we were children, Set." After pausing for a couple of seconds, he then added, "I do not understand the cause of it, but there is a wedge that exists between us for many years now."

With the outmost authenticity laced in an unemotional tone, Set quietly said, "I did not mean to displease you, my Pharaoh...."

The amethyst-eyed young man closed his eyes. Shortly afterwards, he gazed into Set's azure eyes as he muttered, "You have never displeased me since I became Pharaoh, Set. That, in itself, is the root of the problem. For once after so many years, please talk with me just as you did before we assumed our responsibilities. We are friends first, no matter what happens."

A tightlipped Set replied, as he shifted his body to face Atemu, "We cannot allow our friendship and our personal regard for each other to interfere with our duties. You, Xandra, and I are bound by oath to serve Egypt. Those duties must always come first before our friendship."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you about focusing on Egypt and her needs. I, however, disagree with you when it comes to disregarding one's personal sentiments in lieu of duty."

For seconds, the high priest looked down on the marbled floor before facing the Pharaoh once more. "She told you about what happened, did she not?"

Atemu kept his gaze at Set, as he murmured, "She confided the conversation that you and she had in my absence."

"The soldiers and sentries have misgivings after they received orders from her - or someone that resembled her - to release the Atlantean from the dungeon. The citizens are looking for someone to blame for the massacres."

The Pharaoh then sighed as he turned his back from the balustrade and leaned against it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Do you honestly think that she was the very one who released Hyperion from his cell?"

"I believe that she is innocent, especially after I have talked with her."

Pleased with Set's response - and most especially the authenticity behind the words - the young Pharaoh calculatedly asked, "Will you help me exonerate her, after the kingdom is once again safe from this latest threat? As our friend and brother, will you help us once more?"

Without any hesitation, the high priest replied, "You can count on me. You know that...."

"Thank you, Set. It means a lot to me knowing that you still care for us - not only as a friend, but much more than that...."

That last remark from the monarch startled Set. He stared deep into the Pharaoh's expressive eyes, as he looked sideways and murmured, "It is best that you now know about how I feel for both of you. You and she have been my very good friends since childhood. I feel guilty about my true feelings for her. I care for her more than I should have, but I do not have intentions in betraying your trust - or hers."

Atemu gave the high priest an understanding gaze. "I have known about your feelings for her all these years. She also feels the same way about you, too. I, however, chose not to say anything about it since people should be free to love each other the way that they wish to...."

"I did not mean to betray you...."

"Betray?" The young Pharaoh's expressive eyes went wide, as he gently smiled. He then shook his head and said, "No, Set. You should not feel guilty for something that you did not do. Neither you, nor she, betrayed me. If our circumstances were reversed, would you honestly think that I have betrayed your trust if I have loved her from a distance?"

"No...." the azure-eyed young man muttered, as he bit his lip.

Atemu then completely faced Set and rested his hands on his friend's shoulder. With a tone of reassurance and understanding, he then quietly stated, "You and she have been more than friends longer than she and I have fallen in love with each other. I do not harbor any ill thoughts about that issue, so why should you be uncomfortable about your feelings for her?"

Set heavily sighed and closed his eyes - trying to avoid eye contact with the Pharaoh. "You are the one that she loves with all her heart. She will do anything for you and Egypt."

With a gracious smile creeping from Atemu's lips, he went back to his original stance and gazed into the semi-covered moon. He told his friend, as feelings of warmth comforted his heart, "I love her as well, Set. She and I would do the same sacrifices for each other, for you, or for anyone who we love. After all, we are friends first and foremost."

Set raised an eyebrow from seeing the change in reaction from Atemu, as he interjected, "But...."

The Pharaoh heavily sighed. "I have always wondered, though, if matters would have been the same for the three of us if we were just mere citizens."

A saddened and empathetic Set thoughtfully remarked before long silence once again dominated between them, "As much as we have the same question in mind, we also know the answer to that inquiry...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In an empty tavern at the outskirts of a town nearby Kuru Eruna, a platinum-haired figure helped himself to whatever piqued his curiosity and thirst behind the keeper's counter. After filling the wooden goblet, he left whatever funds he thought were equitable for what he took. 

Retreating to a corner, he slumped on a chair and thoughtfully sipped his drink - his eyes scanning the area and his adrenaline still pumping from what just happened earlier.

A group of thieves just learned the hard way never to cross paths with Bakura, the King of Thieves. After killing two of the five men in self-defense after they tried to steal his gold, he saw the other three accomplices drag the bodies and flee. The other patrons - and including the tavern keeper - scurried out in fear for their lives.

With a malevolent and wild glimmer in his eyes, the thief silently snickered in satisfaction as he recalled how everyone ran out to the night.

That pleasure, however, proved short-lived as a cloaked and hooded figure stepped inside the tavern. The new arrival stood a few feet from the thief's table, as darkness cloaked the identity.

At first, Bakura ignored the mysterious figure and drank from his goblet. However, irritation festered within him for each passing second. He then glowered at the transfixed figure, but kept silent.

"Are you not going to invite me to join you?" inquired the mysterious new arrival with silent sarcasm.

The platinum-haired thief bellowed, as he slammed the wooden goblet on the table, "Who are you? Show your face!"

Remaining transfixed in the spot where he stood, the figure deadpanned, "My identity is none of your concern."

"And I say that it is. Now be gone!"

"Temper, temper.... I will grant your request. I could have been a great asset to you...."

With a mixture of piqued curiosity and familiarization dawning upon him, Bakura then murmured, "Step out into the light, stranger...."

As the figure granted the request by approaching the table and taking off the hood, the thief sarcastically and coldly muttered, "You have some nerve, old man. I do not know if I should call you courageous, or insane. I have already stolen the Millennium Eye from you, so you are useless to me now."

Akunadin snickered back, as he remarked, "What if I tell you that I will grant you great powers?"

Taking the last swig of drink from his goblet, the thief dismissively replied, "All seven Millennium Items will fall within my hands very soon. I have always worked alone, and the last thing that I need is a pathetic old man to bog down my plans."

"What if I give you assurance that through my help, all the Items will fall in your hands before dawn three nights from today?"

Although Bakura was stunned from what he just heard, he kept his composure as he glanced at Akunadin's eye socket where the Eye once sat. "You jest, old man! If you do not wish to end up just as the High Priest Mahado did, then run away from me while you still can."

Gesturing with his right hand, the elderly high priest said, "Once I walk out this door, your once-in-a-lifetime opportunity will be lost. No Items, no power, and no retribution for you...." Seeing that the thief was non-reactive, he then sarcastically gave him a slight bow and headed towards the exit.

Without stirring from his seat, Bakura flatly but audibly stated, "I am listening, old man. What is your proposal?"

Akunadin stopped dead in his tracks before the exit. As he kept his gaze outside the tavern, he matter-of-factly replied, "I will give you access to a secret passage leading inside the palace, as well as a map revealing where the Tauk, Ankh, and the Scales are located. I want you to steal the other three Items. With the exception of High Priest Set, stop anyone who bars your way. Once you are successful, you and I will meet where the Stone of Destiny lies."

The thief's eyes flashed in anger, as he grunted, "You have never mentioned anything about the Millennium Rod!"

In a calm and reassuring voice, Akunadin replied, "High Priest Set is the wielder of the Rod. I will deal with the High Priest Set personally. Once I secure the Rod, I will bring it with me when we see each other."

With a wary tone and a raised eyebrow, the platinum-haired thief asked, "What made an Elder High Priest have a change of heart? We you not supposed to protect the Items from thieves such as me?"

Akunadin then handed a rolled-up map to the thief - the latter staring at his hand and maintaining his non-reactive stance. "In order for you to release the power of the seven Items, the portal between the physical world and the Shadow Realm must be opened. Once the dark demon from the Shadow Realm manifests itself within our world, then great power will be bestowed upon those who help make that possible. Once the darkness envelops this world, you will now have all the strength to exact retribution against your enemies."

After staring at the elderly high priest for minutes and trying to access his trustworthiness, a pacified Bakura then relaxed and accepted a rolled-up papyrus from Akunadin. With his eyes glinting as visions of a fallen Atemu raced through his brain, he then murmured, "Very well, then, old man. You and I will work together. When do you wish for me to steal the Items?"

With a satisfied and warped smirk on his face, the elderly high priest replied, "Be ready to carry out your mission two nights from now...."

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

____________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	16. Matters Fall According to Planned

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Sixteen - Matters Fall According to Planned**

_____________________________________________________________________________

**_To The Reader_**

_This chapter contains spoilers from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga series._

_____________________________________________________________________________

Everyone's mind was filled with a sense of urgency and a state of confusion.

Atemu coordinated with everyone as he solidified a strategy for a possible invasion, massacre, or both against Egypt. Each hour that he had left proved crucial, as he oversaw each individual's plan and pondered on the positives and negatives of each option available to Egypt. 

Shimon and Set oversaw the sentry commanders in implementing a defense plan for the palace, as well as kept tabs with Atemu regarding their progress. Most of the known passageways were blocked, so that invaders would have no choice but to use the front entrance to the palace.

Unfortunately, the blocked passageways did not include the one that Thief Bakura planned to use tomorrow night - per Akunadin's advice.

Shadah, Isis, Karim, and Akunadin were each delegated a district to supervise the protection of the citizens. Each high priest had rallied up troops - scattering them to serve as sentries within each home. The high priests, as well as the troops, wondered as to the identity of the rumored outside forces that would supposedly aid them in that critical moment. They were given strict and specific instructions to have the troops and citizens run and stay inside in case of an invasion or massacre - not to leave until all the commotion outside had died down. 

Xandra, whose work was only known to Atemu alone, continued her feverish work to summon and control the Sparti at will. Although she honed her mystical skills over the years, the spell required the mage's expertise in the craft as well as a rich amount of psychic power. She knew that any failure on her part would be disastrous, since the Sparti might turn against the villagers they should be protecting. As tempted as she was to tap into the powers of the Pentagram Medallion, she considered doing so as the last resort. 

Up to now, however, she still had to perfect the spell....

As to Atemu, he had to face three challenges as he planned for an overall strategy: keeping the covenant that he and Xandra made with the gods a secret even though he made everyone aware that outside forces might assist Egypt in defending the villages; maintaining everyone's optimism for victory even though three Millennium Items were stolen by Thief Bakura; and reviving his hopes while the odds seem to be against his land - especially since the thief had his Puzzle.

For the amethyst-eyed Pharaoh, and for Egypt, time was running out....

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"We have already made a covenant with each other!"

"That may be, dark one, but I do not wish my son to be corrupted...."

A towering shadow separated from Akunadin, as it became visible against the wall of his bedchambers. The flickering flames from the torches, as well as the glowing red eyes reflected on the wall, made the demon more frightening. With a booming voice that only the elderly priest could hear, the demon hissed, "The only involvement that your son will have in our covenant is the reward of becoming the next Pharaoh. Why would you deprive your own flesh and blood that wonderful opportunity?"

Akunadin remained speechless for minutes, until he gathered up the courage to mentally say, "I do not wish him to follow my footsteps...."

"If you break away from our covenant, then Set will follow your footsteps and a coward and a failure - gifted by the gods with insight and courage, but doomed to remain as a pathetic and cowardly follower."

The elderly high priest's eyes momentarily flashed, as he retorted, "My son is not a coward!"

Sensing that Akunadin was confused but still easily swayed, Zork then asked, "Have you suddenly grown soft, Akunadin? What is it that bothers you? Set is leeching out the prisoners' ka and converting them into monsters. After all, he is only getting rid of the filth of this land - just as much as you did when you ordered the massacre of Kuru Eruna. It is only a matter of time when he ascends the throne - marking the beginning of a more glorious Egypt under his rule."

The one-eyed priest looked sideways and murmured, "I almost lost my son in that pit this morning. I do not wish for him to be evil, just like his father."

As the demon snickered, he then said, "The foreigner with the White Dragon God's ka saved him. Your son is walking the right path. Serving the purpose of the greater good, no matter what the deed may be, is not evil. So what if lives are lost or killed, or an incompetent ruler be betrayed? If it serves the greater good, then why should one condemn himself to failure or allow such unsatisfactory conditions to continue? Do you not think that those scoundrels deserve their fate?"

The priest sighed. "Those prisoners deserve their fate. I would have no qualms, if I was doing it by my own hand. However, my son is a different story. There is good within him, and I wish for it to stay that way."

After minutes of silence, Zork then told Akunadin with a sense of urgency, "Then be ready to take matters within your own hands. You are not the only one who is having a change of heart.... Go to him, before he nullifies all the sacrifices that you have done for him...."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Deep within the dungeons, Set sat in silence inside Kisara's cell. Since this morning, he intermittently checked on her condition as he carried out his duties. However, as the night grew deep, he decided to stay inside the cell - his mind filled with matters such as Egypt's safety from the Sparti, Thief Bakura's possession of the three Millennium Items, the change he noticed within Akunadin's behavior, and other pressing concerns.

As he stared at the unconscious young lady, his mind shifted on the harrowing experience they had within the pits of the dungeon. As one of his ka experiments had gone wrong, he jumped after Kisara in an effort to save her. However, the other prisoner's ka was relentless in making sure that they were killed. 

To make matters worse, she fainted - making Set's effort of saving them, as they hang on a single branch, become a more impossible task for each passing second.

Set shuddered, as he remembered the White Dragon's ka within Kisara awakened, killed the other monster, and saved both of them from the seemingly endless abyss. His gaze on her deepened, as he mused, "If it were not for you, we would have been dead..."

He was then startled from his deep thought, as Kisara stirred from unconsciousness. As he stood up and sat by the foot of her cot, he murmured, "You are safe now...."

Kisara's mere reply was a weak smile, as she sat up on the cot.

As the curiosity within him became unbearable, he then asked her, "In spite of everything, why do you remain kind towards me?"

Her crystal blue eyes glistened, as she replied, "Would it be too surprising for my Lord if one should repay his kindness? If it were not for your intervention, I would have been stoned to death by the villagers."

With a strained voice, he quipped, "Are you aware of the power that sits within your very being? If it were not for your ka, we would have been both dead." 

The prisoner remained silent, making each second within the dungeon more unbearable for him as he struggled to make his decision. The azure-eyed priest then looked away from her as he said, "I am not as kind as you think I am, Kisara. I have locked you in this dungeon, in hopes of gaining your ka. Do you even have the slightest notion what I have planned for you?"

Without any hesitation, the dainty prisoner responded, "I will leave it up to your discretion."

He shot back, asking, "Even if it means your death?"

"The gods have already charted my fate, Lord Set. Whatever that might be, I gladly accept it. However, I will always remember your kindness towards me and will remain indebted to you."

The high priest then stood up, knocked on the door, and swung the cell door open. "We are now even, Kisara. You must go, before it is too late!"

A startled Kisara asked, "Where should I go?"

"To safety - anywhere but here. Now, go!"

With tears in her eyes, she then hugged a stunned Set as she said, "Thank you, my Lord! I will never forget you!"

Set then sadly looked as Kisara ran out. Before this last descent to the dungeon, he had already instructed the sentries to allow her to leave if they see her. Since the cell now remained unoccupied, he then ordered the two guards to report to their commander for another assignment.

He sat inside the cell while filtering out his mixed feelings - constantly asking himself on whether he made the right decision to release Kisara. After many painstaking minutes, a bittersweet smirk crept on his face as he confirmed that he had made the right move. He then walked out of the cell - with each step becoming more confident and burden-free.

"Where ever you may be, Kisara, may the gods that you firmly believe in be with you always...." 

Before he took his first ascending step, he heard the heaving grunt of men, an intermittent struggle, and a series of piecing screams. His azure eyes widened, as the flames from the torch reveal the source....

Akunadin, accompanied with a handful of guards, had Kisara under custody.

Set's eyes narrowed and his breathing became heavy - not only from seeing the elder high priest and the guards, but also seeing the blood trail from the corner of Kisara's lip. "Let her go!"

Akunadin abruptly approached Set. Grabbing the younger priest by the arm, his eyes flashed in anger as he demanded, "Do you know what you are doing? She holds the ka of the White Dragon god that only you could command!"

Brushing off the wrinkled hand, Set defiantly replied, "I do not care about her ka! She does not deserve to be here! Let her go!"

The elderly priest gave a wicked smile that froze Set's blood, as he threateningly murmured, "Oh, I will let her go, Set...."

In a flash, Akunadin used some of Zork's power to repel his son - tossing the latter far and hard against the wall, and pinning him down with an unseen force. His eyes glinted, as he pulled out the blade from within his robes.

The young priest cried out, as he struggled to break free, "No! Let her go!"

Before his very eyes, Akunadin mystically pinned Kisara against the wall and repeatedly stabbed her in the heart. He saw everything - from the way that the elderly man's eyes glinted more malevolently for each subsequent stabbing, all the way to how the young lady's eyes widened in horror and helplessness.

After the deed, the elderly high priest wiped the blade against Kisara's garments before placing it within his robes. He stared long and hard into her sallow eyes before tossing her aside beside a mystically-pinned Set.

Set's heart froze from hearing the loud thud of Kisara's body.

"I am just insuring your destiny. You will thank me for this, my son," intently said a tightlipped Akunadin.

In the middle of held-back tears and bubbling hatred, Set said through piercing eyes and clenched teeth, "You are not my father! My father is a brave commander, and a protector of lives - not a butcher such as you!"

An unfazed Akunadin retorted, "My blood runs in your veins, Set. I am your father, which means that you have a claim to the throne. Do you not see what I am doing for you?"

The young priest's eyes burned further, as he was unable to speak from the shock and anger within him.

"You will wake up from your foolishness soon, and realize that you are capable of the same things as well....all in the name of the greater good," said the elderly priest, as he turned around and ascended the stairs. As soon as he was nowhere in sight, he then released Set from his mystical hold.

Set crawled towards Kisara as the latter said in between labored gasps of breath, "Thank you, my Lord, for setting me free...."

"I failed...." was all that he could say while silent tears flowed from the corner of his eyes. He then carried Kisara away - hoping that he could get help for her. After walking for a couple of feet leading towards the stairs, a towering rectangular blank stone mystically appeared before them - making him kneel in awe, and transporting them to another plane of existence.

By this time, she took her last breath and died.

Shortly thereafter, the rectangular stone glowed - shining its radiant light on Kisara. As her soul lifted from her body, it then merged with the blank stone slab.

Set gasped and gaped at the sight before him: the rectangular stone now bore the image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon - Kisara's ka. Once the image imprinted itself on stone, it then glowed once more - releasing the dragon from the slab. 

The Blue Eyes White Dragon - in all its splendor and ferocity - let out a mighty roar before Set as it flapped its silver wings. The dragon's sapphire blue eyes glinted, as it gazed deeply into the high priest's azure eyes.

Silence permeated, as master and servant stared at each other - feeling a complete connection with each other. As the bright light shone and temporarily blinded him, the dragon returned to the stone whence it once came. 

Still within that strange plane of existence, Set then stared at Kisara's bloody body - feeling overwhelming sadness and burning anger for losing her, as well as suffocating confusion from Akunadin's revelation. With silent tears now flowing more freely from the corner of his eyes, the azure-eyed high priest muttered as his gaze traveled towards the colossal stone before him, "If the gods fated your ka to serve me, then my destiny is to avenge your death, Kisara. You will be the very instrument to carry out my vengeance, I swear to you...."

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

____________________________________________________________________

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	17. Left Behind

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Seventeen - Left Behind**

_This chapter contains some spoilers from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga series._

_

* * *

_"I did not know that the Queen's interest also lies in magic." 

Xandra's heart almost leapt from her chest along with the concoction of herbs that she was brewing. Recovering from the shock and steadying her hand, she then slowly turned around and stared at the new arrival. "You scared the living Hades out of me!"

"I am sorry," Mana sheepishly said. "Since Master Mahado passed away, this study had been pretty quiet. It's been too quiet, if you ask me." Many silent minutes passed between them as Mahado's young protégée sadly looked around the familiar room. Her curiosity then piqued once more as she asked, "What are you trying to do?"

As a gentle and empathetic smile crept over Xandra's face, she then told the younger girl, "Could you keep a secret, Mana?"

The young magician nodded her head. "We have always kept secrets for each other."

Xandra let out a sigh as she told Mana, "I'm summoning the Sparti to fight the invaders."

_"The Sparti?"_ the younger mage gasped in disbelief. "They are the fierce mystical warriors from your legends. They are uncontrollable, my Queen!"

"I have to do my best. There is no other way that I could think of."

"How would you be able to control them? From what Master Mahado taught me in previous lessons, it would take a strong amount of dark powers to conjure up the Sparti. It would take even greater amounts of magic most especially to control them. How would you manage to harness that much power without making a pact with the dark ones?"

Sad hazel eyes gazed into Mana's eyes. "I am sorry, my dear friend. I cannot disclose that information."

An exasperated Mana begged, "You are facing corruption, my Queen! Tampering with the dark powers always has dire consequences! Please reconsider!"

"I have to fight with the Sparti that I summon and stay alive until the last enemy is dead. Afterwards, they would revert back in their latent state," said a grim Xandra without blinking. "Otherwise, the Sparti will revert into their old ways and turn against the townspeople."

Mana remarked under her breath, "You are gambling with your life as well as our people's lives. What if your spell fails and the Sparti turn against you? Does the Pharaoh know about this?"

Taking the younger girl's hand, a tightlipped Xandra told her, "The Pharaoh knows that I would be conjuring up the Sparti."

The young girl looked at Xanda with worry in her expressive eyes. "We have already lost Mahado. The Pharaoh is already greatly grieving over his death. Do not add to our grief by taking this mission and dying from it!"

With a soothing voice, Xandra reassured Mahado's young apprentice, "I will be fine, Mana. How many times have we had such conversations about these dangerous missions, only for me to return to the palace and share many nights' worth of stories?"

The young girl remained silent and concerned.

"Please, Mana. I need you to help the Pharaoh, Shimon, and the high priests protect the palace and our people. I need to go out there and do it alone. Our people's safety outside the palace walls depends on my success. Do you promise to keep this a secret from everyone else?"

"I do. Is there anything that I could help you with?" asked Mana with such a heavy and fear-ridden heart.

A grateful and relieved smile curled Xandra's lips as she replied, "A petition to the gods for our overall success and my safe return would be helpful and appreciated. I now need to work alone, Mana. Otherwise the power of this spell will wear off if I do not recite the incantation very soon."

Mana's eyes momentarily went wide. Curious to see the outcome and to ensure the Queen's safety, she asked, "May I watch you work?"

"I am afraid not, my friend," responded Xandra with a rueful smile.

"May the gods be with you, my Queen," said Mana as she left the study and closed the door behind her. "Whatever you do, please be careful." Since her back was turned, she did not see the bright lights that lit the entire study. She then walked towards her own bedchambers - making the series of turns and then almost bumping into an absent-minded Set.

Azure eyes stared at the young apprentice mage, as their owner inquired, "Did you see the Queen?"

"She is in the mages' study," Mana quietly replied.

Set raised an eyebrow as he muttered, "What is she doing in the mages' study?" Seeing that a perplexed-looking Mana was not going to respond, he then marched towards the study and knocked at the door.

"Come in!" said Xandra. As the azure-eyed high priest and close friend opened the door, she knew that he was troubled.

"Do you have time to talk?" Set asked Xandra while closing the door behind him. After she gave him a nod, he then sat down on the bench beside her and remained silent.

A quiet Xandra gave Set as much time and space as he needed to sort out his feelings - looking at him with such empathy.

Eventually, he told her, "If you have discovered something about yourself that changes everything, what would you do?"

Hazel eyes narrowed as they stared into azure ones. "It depends on what fact you have recently unraveled about yourself." As Set fell quiet once more, she reached out, held his hand, and told him, "What is wrong, Set? Out of the two of us, you are always the one who is certain about your identity and principles."

"I just found out two things about myself. First, I am responsible for someone else's death. Second, Elder Akunadin - the former Pharaoh's brother - is my father."

The young Atlantean was stunned from Set's words. As the high priest talked about the ka experiments and his involvement with Kisara, part of her felt a tinge of jealousy towards the foreigner. She could tell from Set's words and demeanor that the deceased young woman now held a greater place in his heart - a fact that she was happy about since she wanted Set to find his own happiness, but was unexplainably uncomfortable with.

By the time her azure-eyed friend told her that Akunadin killed Kisara, she blurted out, "Why would Elder Akunadin kill her?"

He sighed - hoping to release the heaviness of his heart but to no avail. "He kept talking about the greater good and securing my claim to the throne. He kept talking about Kisara's ka as the instrument in making everything fall into place."

Her eyes went wide. With a rueful expression reflected in her eyes, she murmured after a long pause of silence, "It is just as if I were back home in Atlantis. Elder Akunadin wanted you to take the throne from Atemu." She then reverted back to being perplexed as her eyes narrowed. "That, however, is not his usual demeanor."

"That is what bothers me," said an absent-minded and stupefied Set. "He rambled as if he were a madman. Ever since I was a child, I have always sensed something dark within him - but never as dark as it was today. Out of the six high priests, he has always been our voice of reason. He dedicated everything for the good of Egypt. As much as he has been like a father to me, no one could replace the father that I grew up with."

A reminiscing smile crept from her face. Her eyes lit up as she told him, "He was a good man and a good commander. He gave up his life for the greater good - our people."

"If Elder Akunadin is my real father, then what does that make me? If I were not blinded with my hatred and aspirations to gain more power to fight Thief Bakura, then Kisara would still be alive." Sadness and hurt dominated Set's demeanor.

With a tightlipped smile and a reassuring grip on his hands, she stared into his eyes and told him, "You are still, and would always be, the man that you have always been. You are dedicated, driven, strong, and principled. You are also a good man, a respected high priest, and a good friend to Atemu and me."

Set then muttered, "Have you ever been afraid of getting corrupted since your race had been prone to it?"

"I had my moments of fear. Although blood and history have their strong pull, any person could rise from those chains. Although a father normally has a strong influence over his child, that child would grow up and make his mark in this world. As to Kisara, you did not drive the dagger into her heart. You are not at fault with her death."

"I still do not know what to do," Set said with a burdened sigh.

"You do not have to do anything now. I will leave it up to you to either have our laws handle it or for you to seek a fitting retribution for Kisara's death. I will respect and support whatever decision you wish to pursue."

"Thank you, Xandra. Thank you for being a good friend."

After the long pause of silence between them, she then told him, "For friendship's sake, I need to ask you two favors."

"What is it?" he asked, as part of him did not like the foreboding tone laced in her voice.

"I am leaving first thing in the morning with our troops to protect our citizens from invaders. Please assist Atemu as best as you can..."

Azure eyes sought to stare into hazel. "What is the second favor?"

After a long period of silence, she returned the probing gaze as she told him, "I want you to keep this between us. If something ever happens to me, please make sure that I would get a proper burial...just as my homeland would do to honor their dead. As to my ashes, give them to Atemu for safekeeping. As to my necklace and ring, make sure that one living person after another would have them starting with Atemu. They do not belong inside the tomb or the funeral pyre. I entrust you with my wishes."

Shock and anger welled up inside Set as he said, "Why are you talking such nonsense? You know that our troops will protect you with their very lives. The Pharaoh also does not understand why you insist for all the high priests to stay in the palace."

"Atemu needs everyone, Set - most especially you. You know that since we ascended the throne, one of us stayed in the palace while the other fought the battles. Since I have more inside knowledge about the enemy, it would deem best for me to lead our troops this time. On the other hand, a dangerous mystical enemy also threatens the palace. The Pharaoh needs as much ka as well as the power of the Millennium Items to protect our palace and people."

As she was about to stand up, he held her hand and demanded from her, "You are not telling me something, Xandra."

She calmly replied, "I have told you everything that there is to know."

"Whatever you do, take care," a tightlipped Set remarked as he asked her to sit down. He then gazed into her eyes, as he told her, "You really do not have to fight this battle. Atemu and your people need you."

While their shared stare deepened, she then told him with quiet authenticity, "Thank you for being there for me and Atemu, Set. I would always love you for being such a good friend and brother."

His azure eyes pierced into hazel ones as he probed, "What in the gods' names is going on with you?"

"Nothing," she told him her white lie with a rueful half-smile on her face - trying to suppress the tears that were about to flow down her cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandra stood at the balcony of their bedchambers once more - deep in thought, as she waited for Atemu's return from a military council meeting. She sadly gazed at the splendor of Egypt at nightfall as she mused, "Six years sure flies quickly. It was just as if it were yesterday."

"What are you thinking about?" Atemu - interrupting her train of thought - whispered in her ear as he embraced and kissed her from behind.

"I finished perfecting the spell to conjure up the Sparti. I am just tired from the days' worth of work." She then turned around to face him and gaze into his deep and expressive amethyst eyes.

"When do you plan to leave with our troops?"

"I am leaving with them before the crack of dawn," she quietly replied.

"The troops that are staying behind have been assigned their duties. From the sound of it, everyone's hard work has paid of and everything is in place." After letting out the last amount of stress in his body with a sigh, the Pharaoh tenderly caressed her face with his fingers.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of his touch. "I love you very much, Atemu."

With a gentle smile, he responded, "I love you very much, too. You have been such a blessing to me, as well as our people."

"Egypt has been kind to me first in so many ways," she said with gratitude expressed in her hazel eyes. "She gave me a home when I had none. She also gave you to me, as well as blessed me with a way to serve our people."

"Is something bothering you, my love," asked Atemu as he looked into her eyes. "I noticed that you have not been sleeping well lately, and Set told me that you were sad when you have spoken with him earlier."

She smiled as she held his hand and whispered, "I just had too many matters in my mind. Tonight, however, could we just think about the two of us?"

Before Atemu could respond, she planted a lingering kiss on his lips and embraced him with such longing - a gesture that he happily reciprocated. Moments later, he gently led her to their bed as they started their long passionate evening as husband and wife.

When it was already deep into the night, she woke up from her light sleep and rose from their bed - being extremely careful not to awaken a soundly sleeping Atemu. After wearing her armor and wielding her sword, she then stood beside her husband as she mused, "Forgive me, my love. I would not know what to do if something bad ever happened to you or our people." She then mentally chanted her incantation.

Unknown to everyone, she had already perfected the Sparti conjuring spell days ago. She devoted her time since then to find a way to track down the next Sparti invasion, take that battle to a different plane of existence, and to circumvent the foreboding vision from the Fates - the one that showed her Atemu's lifeless body.

As much as she would fight with all her might, she also realistically accepted that she might never return again. She knew that if anyone realized the truth, then she would never be allowed to take such a risk. Tears welled up in her eyes while she waved her right hand and summoned a mystical portal.

As soon as she stepped inside the portal, her temporary spell took effect - the fabric of reality was altered so that no one remembered her existence.

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	18. Defining Moments

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Eighteen – Defining Moments**

* * *

Deep within the night, Thief Bakura quietly emerged from the secret passageway that Akunadin showed him. Although he tested his cleverness on finding innovative ways to infiltrate, a little help from high places was still welcome.

Eventually, a dark mist conjured up by Zork seeped through the opening – leaving Bakura unaffected but making all that the mist touch fall into deep sleep.

The thief went to the high priests' rooms. He secured each Item without a fight until he possessed six Millennium Items. Per his agreement with Akunadin, he did not enter Set's room. After going through series of hallways to return whence he came from, he stopped halfway upon hearing a voice that said...

"You have gone far enough, Thief!"

Almond eyes went wide in shock, but eventually narrowed as their owner maniacally chuckled. He recognized the familiar voice and turned around. "Why am I not surprised that you are not affected?"

Atemu - awakened immediately after Xandra stepped inside the mystic portal and her spell took full effect - stood firm as the mist swirled around them. "The Millennium Items belong to Egypt – give them back!"

"I would not be too confident in my words, nor would I be too cocky to bark orders. I will use the same Items that your father created from my townspeople's blood to spill yours!" Shortly thereafter, Bakura slipped into the secret passageway, ran through the long tunnel, rode his horse, and galloped away.

The Pharaoh – through a quicker route that he used during his younger days – ran through a series of hallways, slipped into a secret passage inside the mages' study, ended up in the stables, and galloped away with his horse. Maneuvering the reigns to draw his horse's full strength and speed, he narrowed the distance between him and the thief.

Shortly thereafter, Set, Shimon, Isis, Karim, and Shadah followed suit on horseback. During the time that the Pharaoh ran after Bakura, the high priest - the only one left with a Millennium Item and also unaffected by the mist – woke up the counselor and the rest of his peers when he saw Atemu leave the palace.

As the sable-haired high priest inched his way beside the Pharaoh, he yelled with excitement and teasing laced in his voice, "Do you think I would just let you gallop throughout Egypt without me? Reminds you of old times, does it not?"

Atemu gave Set a rueful smile – thanking him for being there, recalling times wherein they raced against each other on horseback, and eliciting a scolding from Shimon or Akunadin for not using a chariot. He was glad to hear his old friend talk with him just as if it were old times.

Long before they became Pharaoh and High Priest respectively, they have been friends and brothers. They were there for each other through thick and thin. Their complicated but strong friendship, however, always had an element of competition which drew out the best from each other. They were the worst of rivals but the best of friends - both having the passion and drive to perform at their very best, taunting the other to surpass the challenges before them, and not fearing to harshly admonish the other when needed.

Set gazed sideways as he prepared the reigns of his horse. "Has the crown and a couple of years' worth of peace have taken off your edge? Where is your sense of adventure?"

Memories of mischief, adventure, and camaraderie made the Pharaoh long for those times as he told the high priest, "The stakes have changed this time around. If we do not get the Items back from that Thief, then I do not know what would become of Egypt."

With his customary smirk, the sable-haired young man then remarked, "What are we waiting for, then? Are we now cowering from a challenge? What do you say, Atemu?"

As amethyst met azure and their respective owners exchanged knowing smirks, the two young men simultaneously prompted their horses to go faster. Throughout the chase, the two were neck-to-neck as adrenaline pumped within their system from their mission as well as their competition with each other.

The others followed the competitors' lead - with Shimon muttering and shaking his head on how unreasonable and juvenile the two could be at a time of crisis. As the royal court galloped away in pursuit of Thief Bakura, all of them had a strange feeling that something – or someone – was greatly amiss...

-------------------

Xandra emerged from the portal – sending her three towns before the main city. She knew that these towns were heavily populated and so close to each other that they had shared commercial establishments separating one town from another. Scanning the area, she mused, "Hyperion plans to massacre one village after another until the Sparti reach the palace walls."

Although most of the populace was sound asleep, there were a few stragglers either going to the local tavern or walking home.

It was ironic for her as passersby either glared at her for noticing her foreign features or paid no attention as they conducted their own business. She shuddered as she remembered Set's story about Kisara, and how merciless the townspeople could be for wanting to stone her to death. To avoid suspicion, she walked the familiar dirt roads and kept her vigilance low-key. As the night grew deeper, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the ground. A lump formed on her throat and her heart pounded.

A mass of bronze helmets were slowly emerging from the ground.

She grabbed the enchanted bag of dragons' teeth - loosening the velvet pouch's strings and securing a huge handful of teeth. Her heart raced as she repeatedly uttered, "Let mystic warriors be contained in thy seal to protect this land - never to be broken until the last enemy falls into opposition's hand."

This time, blood-thirsty soldiers were half-buried in the ground - waiting for their moment of release.

As the pentagram medallion activated, a star formed under her feet - scattering its bright light until it illuminated all the areas where dragon's teeth were present. Once the area was secured, the light rose up to the sky. She repeated her words until the mystic energies from the medallion took that entire area into the Shadow Realm. Immediately thereafter, she equally scattered the contents of her pouch around her protective pentacle.

"You are always the fool, dear cousin – or should I say the fifth part of the disbanded Mages' Council?"

Recognizing Hyperion's voice, her eyes wandered around the dark realm looking for him. "You will pay!"

The intimidating voice echoed throughout the realm. "We shall see about that!"

Once those words were said, Hyperion's battalion of Sparti emerged from the ground - unsheathing their swords, screaming for blood, and rushing towards her.

Her eyes narrowed as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Awaken, my warriors!"

Within seconds, all the dragons' teeth that surrounded her sprung into full-grown Sparti. Once the spell activated, her armor changed to match those of her mystical soldiers - making her one of them. The men then let out their fierce battle cry and rushed to fight Hyperion's troops.

As the protective pentagram surrounding her disintegrated, she raised her sword and bellowed, "Fight with me to the death, my warriors! For Egypt!"

Being one of the multitudes, all she could see for every Sparti that she killed was her treacherous cousin's face. Her hatred and thirst for revenge boiled within her being every passing second. Her eyes flashed in insane fury, as she saw more blood. The more merciless, bloodthirsty, and blinded she became in the battlefield, the more she fueled her Sparti's fierceness.

The bloody battle inside the Shadow Realm continued – with her knowing from the very beginning that if she wanted the Sparti to fight to the bitter end, she must then join them in that crusade without any fear or hesitation.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

**_

* * *

_****_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	19. Avengers and Betrayers

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Nineteen – ****Avengers and Betrayers**

As the royal court followed Thief Bakura's tail, the platinum-haired young man's twisted smirk became more malevolent as he felt the pulsating powers of the six Millennium Items inside his sack. The adrenaline rush of invading the palace once more filled his head - making his thoughts and heart swim in insane delight.

Now, the moment of truth had finally arrived for him. On his way to Kuru Eruna, he would lead the royal court back to the place where everything began. As far as he was concerned, the murderers that massacred his hometown created him.

The least that he could do for his creation was to return the favor...

_Thief Bakura's Point of View_

The fools will never catch up with me! Even if they catch up with me, it would be too late for them to do anything to stop me!

I am now one step away in fulfilling my mission - to avenge the death of my loved ones and townspeople. Even though I am one Millennium Rod short, that Item will soon fall in my hands as old man Akunadin had promised me. I could already feel such power as the six Items are now with me.

The former Pharaoh had asked for this. He robbed me of my parents when he ordered the massacre of Kuru Eruna - leaving me as the only survivor as I hid in the darkness and stifling my tears and screams as they murdered my parents, relatives, and neighbors. I regretted that very moment, as I hid at that dark corner as if I were a coward. At first, I rationalized that I was merely a child then. As time went on, though, I realized that even childhood was never an excuse to hold me back from doing what was right.

On that very night that I lost my loved ones and my childhood, I also vowed never to let fear succumb me ever again.

Since that dead and cursed Pharaoh robbed me of my parents and townspeople, I will now take the pleasure of robbing him of his son. I want to see him die and squirm as the coward that he truly is. He will die and pay for his sins, and have Maat feast on his heart! I would not ask for anything less than that!

I just wonder, though, as to how he and High Priest Set were immune from the sleeping spell that Zork and Akunadin have conjured up. Have they made pacts with the dark powers, too? Is that why the Pharaoh is still alive, even after he had been thrown off to that abyss in the outskirts of town?

I knew that the old man was the henchman for the Pharaoh. For now, I will play along with his game since he will give me access to the seven Millennium Items. However, once I gain everything that I need, he will also fall prey to my revenge.

Ah, Kuru Eruna is right ahead! I must hurry!

As my horse quickly responded for my command, my heart pounded in anticipation. I am definitely closer to my goals, and my doomed townspeople and I will have our revenge very soon.

-----------------------------------------------

In another part of the Shadow Realm, the seemingly-eternal battle between opposing Sparti continued.

Xandra already lost count as to how many fell from her sword. However, as one fell, two or three took that soldier's place. Losing all thought and feeling, her focus locked into one goal - to kill. Atlantis, Egypt, the royal court, Mana, Shimon, Set, and even Atemu were no longer in her mind as she swung her sword and struck as many Sparti as she possibly could in every blow.

So far, the battle was going towards Egypt's favor. One mistake, however, could ruin everything and prove fatal...

She gasped as she felt the opposing Sparti's sharp and cold blade run through and deep in her right side. Kicking the offender hard, her eyes went wild as she swung her sword with all her might - decapitating her enemy.

More enemy Sparti rushed with spears or swords.

Not heeding to the pain, she continued battling the enemy as rich crimson oozed out from the fresh and deep wound. Once her life began to ebb away from her, she repeatedly recited the resurrection incantation as if it were a mantra. After many repetitions, her focus wandered as she saw someone at the corner of her eye.

It was Hyperion.

Without any forethought and blinded with hatred, she ran towards him as if she were a madwoman. Before she was able to run a sword through him, he blocked her blade. Emerald and hazel burned as the two cousins concentrated their energies against each other.

The Sparti, on the other hand, fought each other - feeding more on their masters' current hatred and fierceness.

Hyperion's twisted smirk turned more malevolent. As he kept swinging his sword in efforts to kill her, he spat, "The gods have turned their backs on you already!"

Upon hearing his words, she blocked and swung harder. "Egypt - or any other land - has never been Atlantis' enemy! I will never join a butcher and a blasphemer!"

"Never say never, Cousin!" he said in the middle of clanging blades. His eyes narrowed and gleamed as he spat, "You might find us fighting together at the same side someday."

"You traitor!" she screamed as she kept attacking him. "As long as I live, I will make you pay for everything!"

Eventually, he made a fatal mistake. When he parried, she found that split-second opening and quickly ran the sword through him. She shoved the sword deeper into him until her blade was in him to the fullest extent. As blood came out of his mouth and his eyes turned listless, she then propped her foot against his torso. After kicking him away to pull her sword out from him, she then swung her sword as hard as she could - decapitating Hyperion.

The detached head rolled alongside the mass of dead bodies.

Without an afterthought and already numb from the carnage, she now ran towards another enemy Sparti - leaving her dead cousin sprawled on the ground in the pool of his own blood as his head lay a few feet away from his body.

_----------------------------------------------_

Thief Bakura dismounted from his horse and ran inside the chamber wherein the _Stone of Memory_ was located.

Standing directly above the Stone was Akunadin - patiently waiting with a tightlipped smirk on his face as the thief placed the six Millennium Items in their respective pockets on the Stone.

Once the sixth Item was in place, the wind howled inside the chamber. Shortly thereafter, sorrowful wails and shrieks of torment filled the chamber as the ninety-nine restless spirits of his townspeople were awakened.

Instead of fear, Bakura maniacally laughed and said, "Soon, my friends, we will have our revenge!"

The elderly priest's eyes flashed as his tightlipped smirk became more twisted. "You have not yet finished your part of the covenant, Thief!"

As the priest raised his hand and seemed to have clutched something from thin air, Bakura's chest began to heave. His heart violently pounded, and he felt as if the blood rushed through his head. In such agony and pain, his eyes went frantically wide as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "We had a deal!"

"You wanted power, did you not?" asked Akunadin as his voice echoed over Bakura's bloodcurdling screams. "I am fulfilling our agreement, Thief. A part of Zork is now being instilled in you, and the power that you seek is in the Shadow Realm. What you did not know, though, is that you, Zork, and the Ring need to be one to complete the pact!"

The ground shook, all six Items emitted a mystical light, and the _Stone_ shifted to the side - revealing an abysmal opening.

From the _Stone's _opening, Zork's deep voice filled the chamber. "It is now time to fulfill my end of our covenant, priest. Once the seventh Item is in place, everything will come to pass!"

Akunadin's eyes went wide, since he did not like the demon's foreboding tone.

A dark and heavy mist came out from the opening and formed into a towering demon with glowing eyes and hideous features. The misty form may be non-corporeal, but it could still have an effect on the physical word.

It was now Akunadin's turn to let out a bloodcurdling scream as the demon grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the ground.

Eventually, more black mist crept out from the opening - filling the chamber until nothing inside was visible.

Minutes later, Atemu and his party arrived at Kuru Eruna. Dismounting from their horses, the Pharaoh and High Priest Set walked side-by-side and entered the chamber - followed by Shimon, the rest of the high priests, and a handful of soldiers.

As the dark mist's concealing powers began to clear, a deep voice that was vaguely familiar greeted, "If you wish to claim the Items, Pharaoh, then you must duel for them! I want to formalize my ownership of the Items by beating you in a duel!"

Everyone's eyes went wide once the fog cleared - revealing Akunadin and Thief Bakura standing side by side.

"What is the meaning of this, Uncle?" Atemu - still in shock - demanded with his customary scowl.

"You and my brother were never been fit to wield the throne. I sacrificed so much in life to serve under your reign, but how were those sacrifices rewarded? My brother held potent powers with the seven Items, but refused to increase Egypt's borders by conquering other lands. Instead, the Items were merely used to fend off the Hyskos. To make matters worse, you gave half of Egypt's throne and your bed to a foreign whore from a doomed kingdom!"

Tear-filled amethyst eyes flashed in fury, as their owner clenched his fists. "How dare you dishonor my father and my wife! My father had great regard for you, and trusted you with his very life! Xandra treats you with great respect! How could you betray Egypt, Uncle? Why?"

The elderly priest scoffed, as he gave his nephew an intimidating look. "I did not dishonor anyone, if there was no honor to rob in the first place. I also do not value the respect given by those who do not deserve my respect. I am claiming my son's rightful property - the throne and crown of Egypt. You must duel me to reclaim your Puzzle and keep your throne!"

As the angry Pharaoh advanced a step and was about to accept the challenge, Set grabbed his arm to stop him. After amethyst made contact with azure for a split second, the high priest then glanced sideways across the chamber. "You and I still have a score to settle, Elder Akunadin!"

Akunadin's now-red eyes glowed as his voice boomed, "Stay away from this, Set! I am doing this for you!"

"I do not want anything to do with a traitor!" snapped the sable-haired high priest, as he held on to the Millennium Rod. "You killed Kisara!"

A sarcastic chuckle escaped from the elderly priest's lips and echoed throughout the chamber. "She is nothing more than a means to and end - an object to be tossed away when it is no longer useful..."

Glaring at the two traitors across the chamber, Atemu interjected through gritted teeth, "Set - this is my uncle's treason that I must deal with. I appreciate your steadfastness, but this is my fight!"

Set's azure eyes burned with resolved as he stared at his royal friend. "He may be your uncle, but I am his son. I have also made a vow to someone to avenge her death. If he committed this treason, then I - as his son - must set matters right!"

Shimon, Isis, Karim, and Shadah all stood speechless from Set's words. They knew that if Set were truly Akunadin's son, then that would make him Atemu's cousin and next in line to the throne should anything happen to the Pharaoh. However, their heart heaved at the same time since one of their own - and the most respected one in their circle - happened to be a traitor.

"How poignant!" spat Bakura - giving dagger stares and pointing at Atemu. "Since the throne has been tainted by blood spilled at Kuru Eruna, you must pay for your father's sins!"

This time, the Pharaoh's ears pounded as adrenaline rushed in his system. "I have heard enough! My father is a good and peace-loving man! He would never order the slaughter of an entire town!"

Bakura's almond eyes gleamed and a twisted smirk crept from his lips. His ka, Diabound, then came out and stood behind him. "Prove it, then. You and the priest will fight together for your cause, and the old man and I will do the same for ours."

As Atemu gazed sideways, Set said with a meaningful stare, "Are you ready to fight, my Pharaoh..."

The amethyst-eyed young man remarked with a smirk of confidence, "As always, Cousin...

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	20. The Duel Bound in Revenge and Brotherhoo...

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Twenty – The Duel Bound in Revenge and Brotherhood**

The vengeful and restless spirits of Kuru Eruna flew all over the chamber, as if they were all there to distract Atemu and Set and to cheer on Bakura and Akunadin. The cousins did their best to keep their focus on the Shadow Duel - ignoring such distractions such as the spirits brushing against them, the thief's taunting against the Pharaoh, and the elderly priest's persuasion for his son to stop.

The duel progressed with no one making headway, since one team counteracted the other's strategy. By this time, each player had at least half his life force dwindle down - not only from the respective damage sustained but also due to the length of the duel.

"Do you see these ghosts hovering around us? One way or another, respected Pharaoh, they will make you pay for your father's sins!" Bakura then ordered _ Diabound _to attack one of Atemu's three monsters.

As the monster was destroyed, the Pharaoh's life force dwindled down. Even though his vision momentarily faded from weakness and exhaustion, Atemu retorted, "My father would never do to that to his people!" Looking at the two monsters on his side of the field, he then said, "I tribute my two monsters to summon the _Dark Magician!"_

A vortex appeared from the chamber floor - swallowing the two monsters and allowing the _Dark Magician_ - Mahado's ka - to emerge in their place.

Upon his loyal mage's appearance, the Pharaoh felt comfort and strength from seeing Mahado once again. Set, on the other hand, was amazed at his deceased colleague's mystical rebirth as a duel monster. Nonetheless, amethyst and azure eyes focused on the new monster as they respectively thanked the gods. They need every help that they could get to tip the scales back in their favor.

The thief's eyes glinted upon seeing Mahado's new form. "If you are so certain of your father's innocence, then why do you not ask your own servant? He will tell you the truth! Although I killed him, his death was your entire fault. I am taking a life for every single one that your father claimed at Kuru Eruna. However, your blood alone will suffice!"

Set pointed at his opponents with his Millennium Rod, as he glared at the platinum-haired young man with piercing azure eyes. "You are not only a thief, but you are also a blasphemer and a liar! If your entire village comprised of thieves and scoundrels, then the king did a great service to Egypt by wiping their existence off the face of this world!"

Even though Akunadin heard all of this, his better nature did not strike his conscience anymore. He already fell too deep within the darkness of his soul to either react or regret. The cold expression reflected in his eyes and smirk said it all, and Zork's corruption had already set deep in his heart. He then ordered his monster to attack Set - therefore causing the young man's life force to go down to a mere twenty-five percent.

As to Atemu, he closed his eyes and gauged the thief's words. He seethed inside, as he recalled how Bakura desecrated his father's mummy. Even though he knew that the thief was cruel and crude in his ways, part of him somehow believed that there was a deep-rooted reason for Bakura to go through such great lengths for vengeance. His heart remained unsettled as he looked at the _Dark Magician_ and asked, "Is it true, Mahado?"

After a long period of somber silence, the _Dark Magician_ glanced behind him and told the amethyst-eyed young man, "There is some truth to his words, Master. The former Pharaoh gave your Uncle Akunadin the permission to forge the Millennium Items. However, your Uncle did not inform the Pharaoh that the price was the blood of ninety-nine people. Kuru Eruna might have been a town where thieves and scoundrels lived, but innocent men, women, and children died during the massacre. Out of all the seven Items, the Ring bore most of the darkness and hatred caused by those deaths. Once I took possession of the Ring, I felt the evil locked within it. In the wrong hands, that evil would consume that person."

"This could not be!" said a stunned Atemu. With a mixture of shock, sadness, disbelief, and anger, he slightly bowed his head to regain an ounce of strength and composure.

Set - tense, angry, and distraught - approached his disheartened cousin. He rested his hands on his cousin's back - his firm hand hoping to give the young king the strength to accept the facts and move on.

After all, they were still in the middle of a duel and they were on the losing end.

"I rest my case," spat Thief Bakura, as he stared into Atemu's and Set's eyes with such hatred and defiance. "You curse me for speaking ill about the former Pharaoh, but I curse you for your deeds and judgments! Although we lived in Kuru Eruna, my parents were peace-loving and principled people. A good amount of the villagers made their living from stealing, but they did so to put food on the table. They were pushed to do what their conscience could not bear to provide for their families. Instead of empathizing and helping the poor and hungry, your father ordered their death. He condemned every single victim as a thief and a scoundrel without a fair trial. Your father made them thieves by not listening to their pains. When he was not contented in forcing them to swallow their principles, he then turned them into spirits so that he could reap more power! Is that what you call the actions of a good man and king?"

Set - with his hand still on Atemu's back for consolation - looked at his father to see whether the accusations were all true. Upon seeing that cold look in the elderly man's eyes, he seethed in anger and turned to the thief. "The country was in a state of war, and poverty was all over the land - not just Kuru Eruna. High Priest Akunadin ordered the massacre and not the former Pharaoh! If there is someone that should pay for all of this, it should be the High Priest and not the Pharaoh!" He then ordered his spirit ka _Dious_ to attack Akunadin.

The elderly high priest's life force dwindled down to twenty-five percent as well.

"How could you, Uncle?" asked Atemu as he lifted his head and gazed into Akunadin's eyes. His amethyst eyes glistened from tears and his fists clenched in anger. "My father would not order such a cruel act! Why did you order them killed? Why did you not tell my father what it took to create the Millennium Items?"

This time, Akunadin's now-red eyes glimmered. His malevolence and hatred for the former Pharaoh oozed in his voice. "My brother was weak! He did not have a backbone to do what must be done, and he would have said no if I told him that the Items required blood. If it were not for my sacrifices, the Hyskos would have easily usurped the Egyptian throne from him! You, on the other hand, are an ingrate! Instead of thanking me for my sacrifices, you preach to me as if you knew better!"

With his customary scowl, Atemu retorted, "Thank you, Uncle? You have your men butcher men, women, and children! How in Ra's name could I thank you, or be happy with the results of such brutality?"

The azure-eyed high priest shuddered from hearing his father's blinded rationale. His blood froze, as he mused, "Like father, like son... He ordered the massacre of Kuru Eruna, while I imprisoned many scoundrels and leached them out of their ka for the good of the throne. Just as he did with the former Pharaoh, I hid my ka experiments from him. He ignored the bonds of brothers, whereas I disregarded our deep friendship. My real father and I are no different, since we use people as a means to an end..."

Akunadin then launched a magic card that took away half of Atemu and Set's remaining life points - leaving each of the young men with ten percent life force.

The scales of the duels tipped more into his and Bakura's favor.

Set and Atemu - both weakened from the attacks and the counters against them - looked at each other. This moment brought back memories of the countless nights that they donned their disguises, snuck outside the palace, roamed the outskirts of town, and dueled underground. Aside from competing individually, they also have dueled as a team. They dueled for fun, and they dueled for higher stakes - namely the Shadow Games.

Aside from Xandra - who they still did not remember at this time due to her spell - and Mana, no one else knew about their nightly exploits. Duel after duel, they reigned victorious. As a team, they were formidable. As individuals, they each earned the title _ Prince of Games._ However, they never faced against each other in the dueling arena for the Shadow Games sent the loser into the Shadow Realm.

As the two cousins exchanged meaningful glances, only one thought came into their minds - they need to win the duel. Otherwise, their souls would be sucked into the Shadow Realm forever. If that happened, then Egypt and the civilized world - as they knew it - would be no more.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	21. The Duel of Destiny

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Duel of Destiny**

In the seemingly endless duel, Atemu followed up with the strategy that Set laid out against Akunadin and Bakura during Set's last turn. Shortly after the cousins stared at each other, they unleashed their might during Atemu's turn. The azure-eyed priest used his trap card and the Pharaoh activated his magic card - giving way for Atemu's _Dark Magician _and _Retrained Elven Swordsman _to give his opponents the death blow.

As the duel monsters attacked and drained Akunadin and Bakura's life force, the two men fall face down on the chamber floor. Their spirits then joined the rest of the ghosts of Kuru Eruna, as they hovered and brushed against the Pharaoh, Set, and the rest of the royal court.

In the Shadow Realm, an already injured Xandra was once again stabbed by an enemy Sparti. Nonetheless, she fought back with all her might - using every single ounce of her strength to make her mission succeed. As her ebbing strength caused some of her magic spells to weaken and unravel, the fabric of time that she temporarily changed through her magic reverted to its original state, and the memories that she manipulated also returned to normalcy.

Instantaneously, Atemu blinked his eyes as he shook his head. He was disoriented for a couple of seconds as the veil of forgetfulness that Xandra conjured up lifted from him. He also felt unexplainable pain lance through his abdomen at the same time she was injured. While his heart pounded fast and his body grimacing in pain, a worried Pharaoh glanced at Set and hollered, "Something happened to Xandra! Where is she?"

Shimon and the rest of the high priests' eyes went wide, as they wondered the answer to the same question.

Azure eyes reflected that the priest also shared the similar pain that Atemu felt. With a panicked look in his face, he replied, "I do not know...."

The cousins ran towards their fallen enemies - with the Pharaoh attending to the thief, and Set looking into Akunadin's condition. Upon inspection, they discovered that the two were already dead. The two wanted to wrap up matters immediately, so that they could start searching for Xandra.

Blinding light now illuminated from the abysmal opening left by the _Stone of Memory_, and the earth shook - making the chamber a dangerous place to be in as the stones began to loosen from its foundations. Inside the Veju Shrine - the sanctuary where the duel monster tablets rested - all the stone tablets emitted blinding light that pierced the night skies.

Dark heavy clouds, roaring thunder, and dazzling lightning dominated the skies. Shortly thereafter, the visible essence of the duel monsters that were once sealed within the stone tablets were set loose - going through the chamber walls with their ghost-like forms and becoming corporeal once they were outside. The spirits of Kuru Eruna also joined the duel monsters - merging with them and adding ferocity to their now-corporeal forms.

Isis, Karim, Shadah, Atemu, and Shimon ran outside in the middle of open space and confirmed their greatest fear.

In a matter of minutes, the duel monsters came to life in gigantic form and walked throughout the entire land - stamping on homes and establishments, making the citizens run for their lives, and using their terrible powers against each other to cause more devastation.

Shimon's voice trembled, as the duel monsters continued to invade the land and the skies of Egypt. The smell of sulfur and smoke now invaded their noses - making them cough. "The Veju Shrine's sealing spell has been broken! If this continues, Egypt will be left in ruins!"

"Who could have let them loose?" Atemu interjected, as his fists clenched.

"I did!"

The amethyst-eyed Pharaoh's heart pounded and he held his breath from shock - not believing the source of those words.

Everyone turned around and saw Set - without his Millennium Rod - standing about ten feet behind them.

Atemu's eyes were flooded with confusion and fear. "Set?"

With a voice that was his own - but now mixed with Akunadin's voice and something more malevolent - Set said as his azure eyes turned glowing red, "Our duel is not over yet!"

Atemu rushed to his cousin, but was restrained by Shimon and the rest of the high priests. The high priests knew exactly what was going on with Set.

Realizing that evil had taken over the high priest's body, Atemu said, "Release Set at once, Uncle! You have already lost!"

A twisted smirk curled from Set's lips, whose body was now possessed by Akunadin and Zork. "It is already too late! All seven Millennium Items are now in place, and Zork now walks among us. My son does not know how to fight for what is rightfully his. He is weak! The dark one and I will make sure that he gets what he deserves!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed, as the Pharaoh spat, "My cousin is anything but weak! Sooner or later, your hold on him will disappear!"

"I am just feeding off from the deepest evil within his heart - contorting it to a way that is most beneficial to us. He withheld his success in his loyalty and friendship with you and that Atlantean whore you call wife. He, however, still has potential. The longer that I last inside him, the more that my corruption will seep through his being."

Shortly thereafter, _La Jinn_ materialized beside Set and waited for his instructions.

A tense and tightlipped Atemu looked back at Shimon, Isis, Shadah, and Karim. "You must do whatever it takes to control these monsters and save as many people as possible! If you can, also search for Xandra as you comb through the cities! Leave me here, as I take care of Set!"

All of them nodded, ran to their horses, and galloped away to the neighboring towns - leaving the two cousins behind.

Set's red-tainted azure eyes stared into amethysts as he said, "Our duel is to the death, Pharaoh. If you wish to save Egypt, either you give up your throne to me or we finish this duel until a victor emerges. As our duel continues, the monsters will continue destroying the city and I will continue corrupting Set's heart."

"I will never give up the throne to you, dark one! I have faith in my cousin, and we will fight you to the end!" Shortly thereafter, the _Retrained Elven Swordsman _appeared beside him - ready for instructions.

With such malevolence glowing from his eyes, Set bellowed, "Get ready to die! _La Jinn _- attack his _Swordsman!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the last opposing Sparti died, a physically weak Xandra undid her Sparti spell and magically gathered the dragon's teeth back in her velvet pouch. Before the Shadow Realm could claim her soul, she summoned a magical portal and stepped into it.

While she walked through the portal, she pondered on how grateful she was to the gods that the threat against the citizens was now over. Thoughts of Egypt, the royal court, Mana, Set, and especially Atemu filled her head. Tears of relief began to flow down her cheeks as she aspired for better and more peaceful days to come with Atemu. She even smiled while she pondered on the notion of finally having a child with him - not only as the heir to the Egyptian throne, but also as a product of their union and love.

Happiness and hope, however, proved short-lived for her. Once she stepped out of the portal, her hazel eyes went wide as she stood stupefied from the sight before her. Shuddering from her wound and feeling horrified from what she saw, she weakly fell on her knees and bitterly wept. She, along with Atemu, made such heavy sacrifices to keep Egypt safe. Her heavy heart sank into the pit of her stomach and searched for a reason why, in spite of all the sacrifices that they made, did it all come to this....

The smell of sulfur, smoke, and blood permeated the air. The morbid scents of destruction were coupled with the ear-piercing screams from the panicked, incessant sobs from the bereaved and afraid, and savage roars from the duel monsters. One of the busiest towns now lay in ruin under a blood-red Egyptian sky. Old, new, and ongoing pyramids were blackened from the fire and devastation. The duel monsters terrorized the citizens - destroying homes, property, and establishments through their respective powers. Panicked villagers, some with crying children in tow, fled for their lives. Others were not so fortunate, as they were either trampled to death from the stampede, injured by the duel monsters, or trapped to die from falling debris.

Wincing, she got up and applied pressure on her mortally wounded side to ease the bleeding. Focusing all her leftover energies within her, she summoned whatever power could seal the monsters from the citizens. Her incantation produced the _Orichalchos_ seal and began its work by sealing one duel monster at a time.

Although successful, each subsequent seal was weaker than the previous one as more blood and energy flowed from her. Eventually, her magic was no longer effective and the ones that she successfully trapped were freed. Heavily sweating from the agony and the heat, she mused, "Only Atemu alone could send them back at the Veju Shrine...."

"My Queen - you are safe!"

A startled Xandra turned around and saw Isis on horseback. The rest followed suit as they dismounted and joined her.

The dark-haired high priestess saw Xandra's side and discolored clothing. "By the gods, you are hurt! What happened?"

Waning hazel eyes looked into concerned charcoal gray as Xandra responded, "There is no time to explain. What should we do about this?"

As they all stood before the already-decimated village, the elderly counselor stared at the hazel-eyed Atlantean. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Xandra's blood froze as she gazed into Shimon's eyes.

To begin with, even if she became part of the Mages' Council, she did not have enough magic to send the monsters back to the Veju Shrine. Secondly, Shimon and the rest did not know her mystical secret. Last, but not the least, she did not want to use the Pentagram Medallion.

Even though her brother mages helped her forge the Medallion, she was afraid of its great power and its possible corruptive sway. Neither good nor evil, it possessed the combined powers of the Mages' Council since its existence. Her uncertainty lay on the fact that her race was doomed due to its power-hunger and greed, and she feared that she might fall prey to that weakness.

A tightlipped Shimon snapped upon seeing fear in her eyes, "Let go of your qualms! We could help the Pharaoh stop this!"

Her voice quivered and she became teary-eyed. "I do not know how I could, Elder Shimon! We do not have even a single Millennium Item to do so!"

Karim stepped forward as he interjected, "You have us, and we have you! The wielders and the Items' powers are still linked as one. The thief did not possess the Items from defeating us!"

The counselor - with clenched fists and gritted teeth - shuddered from the continued destruction. "Whatever you have within you, Xandra, you must draw it out now! More people will die if we stall! Your race and ours shared the secrets to the Items' power. You, as the heir to the Atlantean throne, could unlock those powers if you will it!"

Isis approached a troubled Xandra as she took her tremor-plagued hands to give reassurance. "Do what you must, my Queen! Use us as the conduit for whatever you need!"

"Listen to them, Sister. _Orichalchos _power supercedes most of magic used to release these creatures. The Medallion is the key and the Puzzle is the well to Chaos' power. You must use the Medallion to summon the _Seal of Orichalchos _and reverse the gate's pull. Let Brother Atemu and his Puzzle unite the broken seal and return everything into order!"

Xandra closed her eyes upon mentally hearing Narmer's voice and intensely feeling the pulsation from the Medallion she wore underneath her armor. When she felt the presence of her brother mages, she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw that her four companions gazed at her with trust reflected in their eyes.

Behind Shimon, Isis, Karim, and Shadah stood the spirits of her deceased brother mages Djer, Narmer, Kamose, and Nabil. Eight pairs of anticipating eyes now stared into hers, as each one waited for her decision.

With her eyes going narrow, she then told the high priests, "We need to form a pentagram. Close your eyes and picture seeing the person to your right. Do not open your eyes until I tell you so...."

The counselor and the three high priests' eyes lit up with hope, as they took their respective positions as a point within an invisible pentacle.

Once she closed her eyes, she mentally uttered....

G_lorious Isis, Anubis, Osiris, Horus _

_Brethren Nabil, Narmer, Djer, and Kamose_

_Fellow guardians of the Seal of Orichalchos_

_Sworn protectors of the secrets of Chaos_

_I, entrusted with this heavenly and earthly star_

_Now humbly come forward as vessel and avatar_

_With this pentacle, we beseech sun-god Ra_

_Give us back the reigns to pacify the savage ka_

Shortly thereafter, a blinding pentagram-shaped light appeared where each respectively stood. A ray of light shone from the sky and into the ground where Xandra stood. Feeling a surge of power flow through her from above and below, she continued....

_Each stands as part of five prime_

_We five prime now join as one_

_Portals controlling space and time_

_Deem be null until all is done._

From the spot where she stood, a line of light began to connect one point to another. Gradually, the lines formed a pentagram of bright light - with each one of them being part of the mystical pentagram's five points. As the magical symbol was complete, it then formed a star-shaped shield of light that connected heaven and earth.

_Let the powers of darkness and light_

_Merge once again as Chaos to unite_

_We summon thy pentacle, we now call_

_Seal these loose shadows, once and for all! _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_The Dark Magician _stood before Atemu - ready and waiting for his master's orders. Set's monsters - _Battle Ox_ and _Saggi the Dark Clown _- just withstood a counterattack when their master activated his _Negate Attack_ trap.

It was now Set's turn.

Set malevolently smirked as he spat, "You are truly pathetic! I could never imagine my sacrifices and respect wasted from serving under the rule of a weak Pharaoh!"

Atemu, on the losing end of their duel, looked into azure eyes and pleaded, "Snap out of this, Set! Fight this evil within you!"

Loud laughter reverberated, as the possessed high priest remarked, "You make it sound as if I was sleeping! On the contrary, it is the first time in many years that I have truly awakened. All this time, I thought that I served the throne with good intentions within my heart. All this time, I did not know that being evil allows me to tap into my fullest potential. So now that I am enlightened, I am here to take what is mine!"

Amethyst eyes went narrow, as their owner scowled. "No, Set - you are mistaken! Evil reigns in every person's heart. The mark of a true person is how he or she chooses the way, and conquers that evil inside the heart. You are that person, Set! Fight it!"

"Face it, Pharaoh - I have been doubtful about your reign since the very beginning! You should have seized the power when it was sitting on your fingertips. You did not even have the foresight to tap into Xandra's powers, so that she could add glory to your pathetic reign!"

"You are not yourself!"

"Let us see who is not in touch with reality! I tribute my two monsters to summon the gods' gift to the next Pharaoh!" As _Battle Ox_ and _Saggi _disappeared into the void, he declared, "Come forth, _Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_

Atemu took a few steps back, as the majestic and ferocious silver dragon stood before them. His blood froze, as his eyes went wide in disbelief. "The _White Dragon God's_ ka? How?"

The _Blue Eyes White Dragon _and the _Dark Magician _proudly stood before their respective masters and fiercely looked into each other's eyes.

"Believe it, dear Cousin!" sarcastically spat Set. "You have lost the gods' favor, and had given it to me. Their combined force will destroy you! Now, my _Blue Eyes _- Burst Stream!"

What happened next sent chills to both duelists' spine....

"Attack!" said a panicked Set to his new monster the second time around. The only response that he received from the dragon was her sad look - as if she was doing her best to reach out to her master.

A tightlipped Atemu remarked, "You have forgotten one cardinal rule. The ka monster and the dueler are one with each other. It senses the unbridled evil brewing in your heart, so it would not carry out your instructions."

The possessed high priest stood stupefied and confused. A flood of emotions banged inside his heart and head. Deep within him, fond memories he had with Atemu, Xandra, and Kisara filled him - as if he was being pulled back from a bad dream.

Further softening his voice, Atemu took a few steps forward and reached out with his open hand. "Set, you are not my enemy. You have never been my enemy. Let us stop this...."

"No!" yelled Set before he fell hard on his knees. This time, he heard the _Blue Eyes White Dragon's _heart beating as loudly as a drum inside his head – filling his head and heart with all her emotions. That sound, along with the flood of memories reminding him who he truly was, came back and jogged his senses and conscience. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, as he covered his ears with his hands.

Eventually, a demonic roar echoed throughout the open field and disappeared. Once that unearthly sound diminished, the azure-eyed high priest lost consciousness and fell on the ground. Instantaneously, the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ and the _Dark Magician_ disappeared into the void.

A panicked Atemu ran to Set's aid and pulled him up on his lap.

Minutes later, azure eyes fluttered as an embarrassed Set weakly said, "I am sorry...."

With a relieved smirk, the teary-eyed Pharaoh responded, "There is no need to be sorry, Cousin. I dueled against a demon, and not you."

"Those words came from my own heart, Atemu. I did many shameful things as Elder Akunadin had done. Evil men are not fit to serve the throne."

"You are wrong, Set. People should not be judged by what is in their heart and mind. Every human being has a propensity towards evil. Being a good man does not mean that you would never make a mistake. It means that most of your decisions would be based on principles you hold dear, and would serve the greater good."

There was silence between them, as their eyes met.

Atemu sighed and remarked, as he amicably and firmly held Set's arm. "Tomorrow is another day, cousin. All of us will start anew...." He stood up, and then offered the high priest his hand to help him on his feet.

Shortly thereafter, the ground once again shook and the tomb before them began to emit blinding light. It provided a striking and eerie contrast against the blood-red sky.

To the Pharaoh and high priest, this phenomenon only meant one thing - the nightmare was not over yet, and Zork the demon was still loose upon the world.

As the two young men stared at the tomb before them, Atemu's amethyst eyes reflected a determined glimmer. He knew that the seven Millennium Items were within that cave, and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He then turned to Set. As amethyst gazed into azure, he then told his cousin, "You have been a good friend and brother, Set. I am now at peace knowing that if something happens to me, the throne would then go to you."

Set's eyes narrowed as he frowned, for he knew that if something did happen to Atemu then Xandra - as his Queen - would be next in line to the Egyptian throne. Chills traveled down his spine, as he tried to absorb Atemu's foreboding words. He did not like what he was hearing.

"Set, promise me that you would love and take care of Xandra and Egypt as much as I do. Tell her for me that no matter what happens, I will always love her and that I am sorry that I have to do this...."

Before Set could stop him, Atemu rushed inside the chamber. Once the Pharaoh was in, the entrance was sealed with a magical barrier - sealing Atemu inside with Zork, and keeping everyone else out.

**End of Chapter Twenty-One**

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	22. The Sacrifice

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The **

* * *

"You have gone far enough, Zork!" bellowed Atemu with fierce amethyst eyes and clenched fists. 

Glowing red eyes gazed into the young king as the towering and ugly demon said, "I have only begun, Pharaoh! Do you think that I will just leave this world without taking my due reward?"

"You have taken more than enough of a reward through innocent people's blood at Kuru Eruna!"

"Fool! Do you think that I need the world intact to reign it? Long before the ancient gods created the world, everything belonged to Chaos and the Realm of Shadows. If you want to banish me, then I will take your pathetic life with me first!"

Atemu's eyes went wide. He ran away before the towering corporeal demon slammed his mighty fists on the chamber floor, the demon making the ground split as he tried to squash the Pharaoh with his bare hands. The more that the Pharaoh tried to come closer to the _Stone of Memory_, the angrier the demon became and the harder that he tried to kill him.

Outside the chamber, the ground shook. The darkened blood red skies continued to frighten the inhabitants of the land with its unusual display of stunning lightning and rumbling thunder. It was as if the angry gods were now reclaiming the land and every living thing in it as their own.

A few minutes later, a group on horseback arrived at the chambers of Kuru Eruna.

Set tensed up and squinted his eyes to see who were approaching. He was relieved to see Shimon, Karim, Shadah, Isis and Xandra. Elated to see that everyone was all right, he ran towards them as they dismounted their horses.

"Where is the Pharaoh?" asked a furrow-browed Shimon while he frantically scanned the surroundings.

As he helped Isis dismount from the horse that she and Xandra shared, Set replied, "He rushed inside the tomb minutes ago to battle the demon. The demon mystically sealed the tomb's entrance. I tried weakening the barrier with my ka, but I have exhausted my life force in the duel against Akunadin and Bakura."

Set's eyes then went wide as he noticed huge stains of crimson on the back of Isis' linen garb.

A tightlipped Isis shook her head and remarked, "It is not me. The Queen is injured..."

Set's eyes went wider still as he now helped Xandra dismount from the horse. When he touched her waist to assist her, she grimaced in pain. His heart went into the pit of his stomach as he felt something warm and sticky ooze to his hand. He knew exactly what it meant.

By this time, more strength ebbed away from Xandra from the loss of blood and exhaustion. Before she lost her balance and fell to the ground, Isis held her by the arms to keep her steady. She kept gazing at the tomb with a panicked look on her face.

Shadah and Karim ran towards the tomb's opening, the two trying to find a way to nullify the mystical barrier.

Shimon's eyes glimmered for a minute as he recalled something important and went to Atemu's horse.

Set, on the other hand, inspected the severity of Xandra's wounds. The bandages that were now there had outlived its use, so he slowly removed them. Shocked, he closed his eyes and looked sideways once he confirmed that the wounds were deep. He knew that the wounds were mainly caused by a sword that ran through her. What he did not understand, though, was the source of her injuries. All that he remembered was talking to her one evening and bidding her goodnight. Although there was talk of war and a possible Sparti invasion throughout the palace, none of those speculations ever happened - or at least he thought that it did not happen.

"This might help her," said Shimon as he handed the azure-eyed high priest a vial of herbal paste, a canteen of water, and a handful of leaves from Atemu's saddle bag. "Trust the Pharaoh to come prepared."

With second-natured skill, the azure-eyed high priest moved quickly. He first washed Xandra's wounds with water, accepted the vial, and then applied the paste on Xandra's wounds. Although he took every precaution to be gentle, the severity of her wounds made her wince and cry in pain. Once the paste covered the wound, he then placed the leaves on top. Taking a clean roll of linen bandages from Shimon, he then wound it around her waist to stop the bleeding.

By this time, Shadah and Karim ran back. As he tried to catch his breath, Shadah reported, "The barrier is too strong..."

With pleading eyes, Xandra told him, "Set, we need to help Atemu. I would not know what to do if something unfortunate happens to him."

At the same time, Set heard Kisara's voice calling out to him as he heard the _Blue Eyes White Dragon's _beating heart inside his head. Trying to focus, he told Xandra, "The white dragon god's ka could help, but it takes strength and a full life force to bring her out."

"Then use us, Brother Set," said a determined Karim while gazing into his brethren high priest's azure eyes. "Our combined strength will give the energy to summon ka."

A concerned Isis interjected, "Can the Queen handle it, though? She would be the one to bind our energies into one."

Deeply breathing and with closed eyes, Xandra replied, "We must do what we can to save Atemu." Looking at the high priest, she then told him, "Set, whatever it takes to summon your ka, we would do it and we must do it now..."

Without any questions, Set assisted Xandra towards the opening of the tomb while the rest followed closely behind. Shimon, Xandra, Isis, Karim, and Shadah then formed a circle around him. Minutes later, a pentagram then formed under the feet of each of the five people surrounding him. As the five small pentagrams expanded and merged into one, it then disappeared.

Upon the pentagram's disappearance, the spot where Set stood shone brightly. The _Eye of Ra_ then formed on his forehead and his azure eyes glimmered with renewed energy. As he felt the mystical surge of energy course through his veins, he then audibly declared, "Come forth, white dragon god!"

As soon as a mystical vortex opened behind Set, the five others stepped back to give him room. All were amazed as the ferocious roar echoed throughout the land, followed by the appearance of a fierce and majestic dragon with smooth and shiny silver scales.

Isis stood at awe as she mused, "This is the white dragon god in my vision! Brother Set has been blessed by the gods to give her as his servant..."

With the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ standing proudly beside Set, he then ordered, "My dragon, attack the entrance! Burst Stream!"

Seconds later, the chamber opening gave way. Although the ground shook from the impact of the _Blue Eyes'_ attack, it did not damage the chamber's foundations. After carrying out her orders, the dragon once again returned to the void.

A deeply thankful Set then helped Xandra up and led everyone as he ran towards the chamber opening. Strong gusty winds almost barred them from coming inside, but they somehow managed to brave their way inside. The six then stopped dead in their tracks.

"You will die, Pharaoh!" screamed Zork as he unleashed his magic to make the gusty winds even stronger.

An undeterred Atemu ran towards the _Stone of Memory_ and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle. He caused a vortex to build in the middle of the _Stone_ and tried to suck everyone in. The spirits of Kuru Eruna also returned, hovering and brushing against the living.

The six new arrivals held on to each other's hand to serve as an anchor against the winds. Set and Isis served as a brace for Xandra and the anchor for the rest as they held on to one of the chamber's pillars.

Atemu, with fierce intent reflected in his amethyst eyes, now had the Millennium Puzzle.

Shimon - reaching out his hand for the Pharaoh to take - yelled to him, "We have temporarily sealed the monsters! Take my hand and then use the Millennium Puzzle to send them back to the Veju Shrine!"

The Pharaoh did not pay heed. Instead of taking Shimon's hand, he walked towards the _Stone of Memory_. Bravely fighting the winds, he raised the Millennium Puzzle as high as he could. The Item emitted a blinding light and made the other six Items illuminate within the _Stone_.

The Millennium Items glowed and built another vortex beside the _Stone. _With piercing and determined amethyst eyes, he then yelled at Zork over and above the pandemonium inside the chamber, "I will never let you walk in the realm of humans, Zork! If blood created and unleashed this magic into this world, then I use my soul to lock all of it away within the seven Millennium Items! The Shadow Games, the duel monsters, and the Shadow Realm will no longer be connected to this world! You will stay away from mankind forever!"

The vortex then did its work by sucking up all the spirits of Kuru Eruna and the duel monsters until they were dispensed in their respective resting places. For every spirit and monster sucked in, the vortex became bigger. Once the vortex reached its maximum size, there was only one thing left for it to do - trap Zork and send him back to the Shadow Realm.

When a desperate and corporeal Zork set his evil aim towards the six new arrivals, Atemu ran and lunged at him - sending both of them towards the vortex's path. It eventually sucked them in and their individual screams echoed throughout the chamber. Once the vortex did its work, it then hurled Atemu's body against the chamber wall, traveled back into the _Stone_, and disappeared.

After Atemu's body and the Millennium Puzzle fell to the ground, the seven Millennium Items then emitted a brighter light - filling the entire chamber until there was nothing to see. Minutes later, the light died down.

As Zork was banished back into the Shadow Realm, the blood red skies dissipated.

Eventually, the skies revealed the mid-afternoon sun and allowed it to shine on a quarter-decimated Egypt. Minutes later, the people who hid in fear of their lives stepped outside, fell on their knees, and thanked the gods for saving the land from darkness.

The six panicked survivors ran towards the fallen Atemu. Set and Karim knelt down and checked the young Pharaoh's condition. The rest, at first, stood in anticipation and worry.

Upon seeing the grim look in their faces, Xandra gingerly approached Atemu's body and placed him on her lap with Set's help. With tears in her eyes, she cuddled Atemu and rocked him back and forth in hopes of waking him. When it finally sank in her heart that we would never wake up, she screamed out Atemu's name in disbelief and broke down in uncontrollable tears.

A somber Karim consoled a tearful Isis. Shadah and Shimon stood shedding silent tears.

Minutes later, Set - whose heart was silently breaking over the entire turn of events - rested a consoling hand on Xandra's shoulder and then tightly hugged a hysterical Xandra. His heart ached as she continued to sob while calling out Atemu's name. How he wished that he could tell her that matters would turn for the better, but how could he say so without telling her a lie?

Set felt his world crumble down on him. He could not save Kisara from Akunadin. He could not ease Xandra's pain. He could not save Atemu - his friend, his cousin, his Pharaoh.

Everyone was too shocked to accept the truth...

Pharaoh Atemu - the monarch and the living god of Egypt - was dead. He sacrificed everything so that Egypt and the world were now safe from Zork and the Shadow Realm. He succeeded in sealing all the deadly magic inside the seven Millennium Items, sending all the duel monsters back in their slumber at Veju Shine, and restoring order in the land.

However, as a price, Atemu gave up his life. As to his soul, it was now trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle...never to find eternal peace until it was released from its mystic prison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xandra sat on her bed inside the bedchambers that she and Atemu shared for hours since they arrived from Kuru Eruna. Ever since she and the high priests returned to the palace, she felt as if her head grew twice its size from what happened. Every event that took place today was too surreal for her to accept.

Hugging Atemu's pillow and catching his scent in it brought back poignant memories for her. It was just recently that they found out that they loved each other and it was just recently when she fully gave herself to him...body and soul. She recalled that evening, which to her was a dream come true. The last time that she was with him inside their bedchambers was a night of love shared between a man and his wife. She bit her lip and wept, knowing that the night they had together was going to be their last.

Why did that dream have to end so soon?

Xandra now stared at the Millennium Puzzle on her lap as well as Atemu's body which rested on the bed per her request. To her, Atemu looked as if he was merely sleeping on their bed but what brought her back to reality was the coldness of his skin.

Xandra sobbed as she remembered the times that they spent together since childhood. Now gone were the dreams that they had of having a family. Gone were the hopes of together leading Egypt to a new age of prosperity and peace. It pained her to know that Atemu, now that they just found out that they do love each other, died at his prime and left her behind to painfully ponder on what life could have been if he was still alive.

Staring at Atemu's remains as tears continued flowing down her cheeks, Xandra mused while caressing his cold face, "I am sorry, my love, but I must get you back. Being apart from you during times of war already breaks my heart. I do not know if I could continue living without you, especially since your soul is not at peace..."

Xandra then carefully stood up by Atemu's bedside. During her long hours in the mages' study, she uncovered the spell to resurrect three individuals. When she battled against the Sparti, she petitioned the gods knowing that she - the conjurer - had to be in death's door to perform the petition. Once the knowledge to resurrect the dead had been granted to her, she also received the mystical message that she could be damned for what she was about to do.

However, Xandra now decided that damnation would be a risk that she would be willing to take if it would bring Atemu back to life. Knowing that the gods granted her petition, she now stood before Atemu's body with the Millennium Puzzle in hand and uttered...

_A prime petition I make to the four other gods_

_Osiris, Isis, Thoth, and Horus_

_I now come forward to join thy mystic star_

_As vessel and as avatar._

_I, the fifth to complete the mystic circle and cycle_

_Let the spirit of Anubis flow into this vessel_

_And allow to lift the veil of life and death_

_To conquer the pangs of the dying breath._

_For Thoth and Horus to hear my fervent plea_

_The fleeting hold of my life_

_I have given to thee_

_I reclaim one life from the gift of three._

_As to this body lying before me_

_Through Isis and her virtuous pity_

_I request from thee_

_Restore him to life, vigor, and glory._

Before Xandra was able to say the last phrase, she felt a sharp pain lance through her heart. As she gasped for breath, cold steel dug deeper inside her.

Hyperion stood behind her with his dagger embedded through her heart and larger than life. The spiteful and hatred-filled Atlantean made his cousin face him, knowing that the revelation that he still lived would be far too great for her to take.

"How? You were already dead and beheaded..." a shocked Xandra murmured as she stared into Hyperion's emerald eyes.

As Hyperion shoved the dagger deeper into Xandra's heart, he then pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear, "You could never get rid of me that easily, Cousin. Hecate granted me a gift in exchange for my services. She restored me and gave me dark powers. She has great plans for Atlantis. She looked forward for you to fulfill that prophecy, but you have disappointed her when you betrayed the Atlanteans and became the enemy's crowned whore. Until the Dark Queen takes her throne, Hecate ensures that I will remain immortal. "

Xandra panicked when she felt his stare fall on Atemu's Millennium Puzzle. The dagger plunged deeper into her as he grabbed the Puzzle from her hand.

Hyperion waved the Puzzle in front of Xandra with such wild fury. "Is _this_ what you wanted?" To further mock her, he shoved and twisted the dagger further in her flesh.

Although Xandra tried numerous times to grab the Puzzle from Hyperion, each attempt became harder as life ebbed away from her and the dagger plunged deeper into her.

Eventually, Hyperion pulled out the knife and threw Xandra on the ground. Kneeling beside her as she lay on the cold marbled floor, he dangled the Puzzle on top of her. With such evil oozing out from his tone, he then said to his victim, "As long as I live, I will do _everything_ in my power to make him fail. By the time that I am through with both of you, he would never remember who he was and who you were. As to you, I have so many wonderful plans for us. I have all the time in the world to wait for them to happen. Until the Dark Queen returns, I will wield her throne. For now, however, I give you this last memory to cherish..."

Xandra's eyes went wide as she read Hyperion's mind, trying to reach out but being too weak to stop him.

With such force, Hyperion slammed the Puzzle against the marbled floor closest to Xanda's ear and made the pieces separate, crack the marble, and cause her eardrum to burst and bleed.

"Atemu," Xandra whispered as she closed her eyes. She then wep,t not only from the pain but because of the agonizing thought that her husband's soul would forever remain imprisoned inside the Puzzle.

The two Atlantean cousins then heard a series of loud banging against the door as Set yelled out her name.

Hyperion purposefully placed the Puzzle piece that was in his hand on Xandra's chest before he opened a mystical portal. Sneering, he stepped on her torso to make her agonize and bleed more. As he spotted the Pentagram Medallion around her neck, he then knelt beside her and held the artifact. He then clenched the medallion as it hung around her neck and spat, "You would not be needing _this_ in the Underworld!"

Hyperion then mercilessly yanked the medallion from Xandra's neck, causing the necklace to break after the metal burned through her skin and cut her.

Satisfied with his brutal work, Hyperion stood up, turned around and entered the magical doorway leading back to his cavernous lair with the Pentagram Medallion in tow.

As soon as the Atlantean and his portal disappeared into the void, a dying Xandra saw the same manifestation before her - a dark mist that eventually formed into the silhouette of a woman. She saw the dark specter during her battle against the Sparti, and now it appeared before her.

"Take my hand and you will live another day," whispered the dark Essence as her wispy form knelt beside Xandra.

As her eyes began to fail her, Xandra vehemently spat, "No! Leave me be!"

Swirling around her spiritual prey like a cunning snake, the specter persuasively countered with her gentlest voice, "Do you not want to revive your husband and continue to do matters for the good of Egypt? Why do you stubbornly insist on refusing my gifts? You have already crossed the line by joining the Mages' Council and petitioning to the gods for resurrecting the dead. Claim your birthright now by accepting me!"

Gritting her teeth to exert the last ounces of leftover strength within her, Xandra tightly closed her eyes and calculatedly replied, "My intentions were pure. Your gifts, however, are tainted. I would rather die than damn my soul in your hands. Now be gone!"

When she sensed that the heavy wooden door was about to give in, the dark specter hissed, "I will claim you, Xandra. Once you let your guard down, I will return to you at your weakest. It may not be in this lifetime or the next one, but someday your body and soul will be mine!" Instantaneously, she disappeared as her voice echoed within the bedchamber.

The bedchamber door finally burst open after Set and the guards repeatedly rammed against it. Once they overcame the wooden obstacle, all were shocked beyond words from the bloody sight before them.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. Emrys / Xandra, Hyperion, the Orichalchos Medallion, the Mages' Council, and this fanfic are the author's property._

_This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from all liabilities._


	23. The Aftermath

**WHEN MEMORIES WOULD NEVER BE ENOUGH**

**Chapter 23-The Aftermath**

* * *

Everything happened in a flash.

A horrified Set knelt beside Xandra and picked up the piece of the Millennium Puzzle propped on her chest. After giving the Puzzle piece to Shimon, he then scooped her up from the marbled floor, knelt over a pool of her blood, and not cared whether his hands turned rich crimson.

The rest of the high priests were shocked beyond words as they gathered up the rest of the Millennium Puzzle pieces, ensured that all twenty-seven pieces were intact, and secured them inside a velvet pouch. Shimon, on the other hand, went over to Atemu's body and choked back tears due to his young charges' tragic fates.

All of them were still devastated from their young Pharaoh's ultimate sacrifice. His soul being trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle meant that he could not go to the Afterlife. Being deprived from the Afterlife, and most especially Iahru, was a fate much worse than death. It meant that the Pharaoh could never find peace nor could he ever be reincarnated until his soul was released from the Puzzle.

However, now that the Puzzle was broken, how could they get Atemu back?

Xandra's tears ran down her cheeks being fully aware of Atemu's fate. In the corner of her eye, she saw her husband's soulless body on their bed. As she tried to speak, her larynx now tightened. Her eyes closed from the painful spasm and she coughed out more blood.

"Shhh -" said the azure-eyed young man as he pulled Xandra up and rested her on his lap. He felt her cold skin. "Help is on the way. Everything will be fine."

A faint but bittersweet smile crept over Xandra's lips. She turned paler by the second. Nonetheless, she looked into Set's eyes showing him that she loved him too, and maybe given time, she and he could have shared the same love that she and Atemu have shared.

But time, and fate, had not given them that opportunity…

This time, Set could not hide his tears from what he saw in her eyes. He knew that she loved him truly and unconditionally, and so did he. But due to time and fate not being kind to them, her heart still belonged to Atemu just as his belonged to Kisara. With the gentlest voice that he could possibly muster, he whispered as he stroked her hair, "The three of us will always be together through thick or thin. This I promise to you and Atemu."

In between shallow breaths, Xandra mumbled, "Pharaoh Set... Send me home the way they normally would..."

A myriad of noises surrounded them seconds later...gasps from those around them, the scurrying of feet towards them, calculated steps from sandaled feet, and much more.

Set then stared at Xandra's eyes. Her opened eyes were now blank and listless.

The azure-eyed priest's tears flowed as he embraced Xandra's dead body and hoped that she would live once more. His emotions finally gave in. Snippets of recent past reminded him that the one he now held was the third loved one that he had lost within a week's time, the first two being Kisara and Atemu. As the long minutes had passed, he realized that her soul had already gone to the Afterlife. He looked at her pale face once more with such sorrow while shaking his head in disbelief from time to time.

Shimon placed a consoling hand on Set's shoulder as the tightlipped young man gently brushed his hand over Xandra's open eyes to give her peace.

In the middle of silent tears, the counselor remarked, "Egypt and the throne now rests on your shoulders, Set. Our young friends will live on with your leadership."

Set stood up and stared at his fallen friends. "The Egyptian throne and half of the High Priests' council was wiped out within a week's time. I want them back, Elder Shimon. How could I take everything back?"

The counselor gazed into Set's azure eyes. "You are next in line to the throne. Take the throne and continue to do what you love best - serving Egypt and her people. Your friends have given up their lives for the greater good. They, as well as I, believe in you. Honor their friendship and legacy by ruling the people that they have loved and left behind with compassion, sacrifice, and justice."

Set was officially crowned Pharaoh - an event attended by the Egyptian court and populace but none of the foreign royalty was present. In honor of Atemu, Akunadin, Kisara, and Xandra, he requested for his coronation feast to be postponed until the four bodies were mummified and entombed.

Set kept his promise to Xandra by giving her the proper funeral that she requested and deserved. Familiar with her customs, he laid a coin on her eyes as her fare for Charon - the mythical boatman of the River Styx. He then lit her funeral pyre before all the citizens as the kingdom mourned for their fallen foreign Queen who loved Egypt as much as Pharaoh Atemu did. After the last ember died down, he and Shimon collected her ashes and kept them inside an ornate jar to be included inside Atemu's sarcophagus.

Immediately after the purification ceremonies for the remaining dead, Set spent the first of seventy sleep-deprived nights forging a gold box to house the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. As the gold box took more shape each passing night, he mused, "A gold box fit for a soul worth more in its weight in gold. The one who finds you must have the courage to withstand the trials of your tomb. The one who assembles the Puzzle must have the kindness and fortitude to face your intertwining destinies as one."

Set had also commissioned the quick completion of his fallen cousin's pyramid. It was a splendor that began construction six years ago and only suffered minor damage during the duel monsters' attacks. Ensuring that no thief would ever desecrate Atemu's tomb, he ordered the addition of another series of fatal traps, labyrinths, and riddles.

Once the first half of the traps were placed, Set personally brought the gold box containing the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle - and Atemu's soul - at the very end of the pyramid.

Aside from Atemu's pyramid, the new Pharaoh also ordered four more projects: the completion of a grand pyramid for Akunadin, the construction of a smaller pyramid for Kisara's remains, the restoration of the damaged homes and temples destroyed by the amuck duel monsters, and the creation of the _Stone of Destiny_ - a stone carving that captured the intense duel between Atemu and him.

To keep the Millennium magic locked away, Set and the remainder of his fellow high priests decided to safeguard the Items by scattering them across the land. The Council of the Six High Priests was disbanded in efforts to protect the Items and to ensure Atemu's return.

Isis and Karim married each other. From thereon, they were to keep the Torque, the Rod, and Xandra's two golden tomes. Their tribe, the Tomb Keepers, dwelled underground from the time that Set had entrusted them with the Items' and the sacred gods' ancient secrets. Their clan would remain underground - as many generations as it would take - until the prophecy had come to pass and the Items were returned to Atemu.

Shadah became the guardian of the Eye, the Scales, the Ankh, and the _Stone of Memory. _To further protect them, he used the Items' magic and sacrificed his body. Since then, he existed in the physical and shadow realms neither as a human being nor as a spirit. As the Keeper of Secrets, he waited for Atemu's prophetic return and watched those who would play a part within the prophecy. No matter how many millennia might pass by, he still mourned for the young Pharaoh's demise.

The Millennium Ring - and the soul of Thief Bakura - passed on from hand to hand. The Thief, although trapped within the Item, guided the Ring as it passed from one owner to the next. He looked for the one who could wield the Ring's power as well as his soul. Aware of the prophecy of Atemu's return, his soul still thirsted for retribution no matter whether it would take him many millennia to achieve it.

The remainder of the Atlanteans - spearheaded by a now-immortal Hyperion - did its best to erase every chronicle containing Atemu or Xandra's name. Their group, the _Order of Orichalchos_, aimed to stop Atemu from completing the prophecy and to bring forth the Dark Queen - the one who would restore power and domination back to the Atlanteans.

Hyperion - who now hid under the title _Master_ - kept the first three parts of the _Scrolls of Passage_ in his throne. Throughout the millennia, he and his hooded men searched for the fourth part of the _Scrolls_ with every intention of keeping it within their cult and unlocking its secrets. He also kept the Pentagram Medallion that he stole from Xandra after he stabbed her, hoping and waiting for the right person who could unleash its magic.

The Essence, on the other hand, patiently waited inside the caves of Thera to unleash her evil. Each passing era, her cunning and power grew stronger as she waited for the prophecy of the Dark Queen to become reality.

As to Mahado, his ka slumbered within the stone tablet as the _Dark Magician_ and the Pharaoh's ultimate servant. He, too, would wait as many millennia as possible until his master returned to the land of the living.

Mana, Mahado's loyal apprentice and Xandra's trusted friend, became a powerful mage within Set's court. She mourned for Mahado's death until the end of her days. Loyal even in the Afterlife, her ka took form as the _Dark Magician Girl _- the _Dark Magician's _apprentice and another sworn servant to Atemu.

Lying nearby the _Dark Magician _and _Dark Magician Girl _stone tablets was Kisara's ka - the _Blue Eyes White Dragon._ Ironically, once her ka transformed into the dragon, the creature lay close to the _Dark Magician. _She, too, had sworn her eternal loyalty to her master Set.

Kisara's body, on the other hand, was buried on the same day as Atemu and Xandra. She was given an elaborate ceremony to honor her memory and her passage into the Afterlife just as if she was an Egyptian princess. Set issued a decree that anyone caught desecrating her tomb would be punishable by death.

As to Atemu and Xandra, his mummy and her ashes were entombed inside Atemu's pyramid. Even though the citizens were pleased with Set's leadership, Egypt mourned for the untimely death of the royal couple for many years. The remaining high priests, Shimon, and Set ensured that the entire land commemorated this sad day with a solemn ceremony fit for rulers. Everything that was sealed inside the shared tomb - ranging from the linens used for his mummy, the sarcophagi, jewelries, games, and other supplies provided for their travel to the Afterlife - was made especially for this occasion.

Shimon, throughout the remainder of his days, served as Set's wise counselor and closest friend. Just as he had advised and hoped for, Egypt prospered under the azure-eyed Pharaoh's rule. On worst days, the counselor dealt with Set's impulsiveness and stubbornness - making him shake his head in a mixture of understanding, frustration, and amusement. Nonetheless, the elderly counselor knew that beneath the young Pharaoh's rigid and driven demeanor lay a good heart...a fact that he, Atemu, Xandra, and even Kisara saw and believed in.

Set had barely forgiven Akunadin for killing Kisara, being given up when he was a toddler, and allowing Zork to possess his body. Nonetheless, he gave his true father an honorable burial fit for a Head High Priest and member of the Pharaoh's bloodline.

Shimon's reminder that Akunadin was internally conflicted served as a balm for Set to slowly heal from his resentment. Just as a father would to his son, the elderly high priest taught him everything that he knew about the priesthood and the royal court. He still could not understand why his father forged a pact with a demon for his sake.

As sick as the act was to Set, he did his best to give his father due respect for his sacrifice.

During sleepless nights, Set clutched Xandra's pendant and gazed at it with deep sadness. Although he had loved Kisara, Xandra also had a special place in his heart.

Just as Atemu did, Set wondered what would have happened if the three of them were common citizens. Would Xandra have chosen him or Atemu? He also thought about fate's sick joke regarding Xandra. Just when fate provided an opening as well as Atemu's blessings, Hyperion killed her. How he wished that she was still alive to be his Queen and wife so that he did not ponder regarding matters between them.

In regards with Atemu, Set recalled his friend's last request to take care of her before he ran inside the tomb and sealed his fate. Memories of their childhood flooded back in his mind, as well as the complicated but enriching friendship that the two shared for so many years. How he regretted distancing from his amethyst-eyed friend due to their respective duties to the Egyptian court as well as his feelings for Xandra. He was grateful and relieved that his friend unconditionally accepted that he had feelings for his wife and that she had feelings for him as well.

Set would have liked it best if both his friends were alive so that they could continue the solid friendship they shared with each other. Now, however, fate deemed him to mourn for his cousin and distant love throughout the rest of his days.

As Pharaoh, Set was also an excellent diplomat and military strategist. He was perpetually willing to extend the hand of peace but unafraid in waging war for the good of Egypt. He brought Egypt to an age of peace and prosperity after two years of assuming the throne. Just as any Pharaoh before him did, he married to produce heirs to the throne and groomed his children to lead at an early age.

Years later, Set gave Xandra's pendant and ring - both bearing the Crest of Atlantis - to his eldest daughter on her wedding day. Upon receiving these heirlooms from him, she promised to pass on the pendant and ring to her eldest daughter, to give the same instruction for the next generation to follow, and to never have these two heirlooms leave their family no matter what might happen through the course of time. The fulfillment of this promise spanned for generations.

However, just as Narmer had predicted, the two heirlooms found their way back to Xandra's bloodline. Since then, the Crest of Atlantis never parted from her descendants as they were passed from one generation to the next.

As often as he could until the end of his days, the azure-eyed Pharaoh visited the _Stone of Destiny_. He stared at the stone relief for hours on end, lamented the erasure of Atemu's victory over him, and recalled the incidents that led to the fated duel. He could not help but mutter as if he was talking face to face with Atemu, "We have shared so many memories together. Friends, brothers, cousins, successors, and rivals in so many complicated ways. The gods gave us such an ironic fate. I wonder if the next lifetimes, if there are any, would bode the same for us. No matter how complicated circumstances may be, we would always remain what we are fated to be - friends in arms."

Set and Shimon waited for the prophecy of Atemu's return to come true, each one hoping for that event to happen within his lifetime if not the next ones. Little did they know that the prophecy also included their involvement and that Fate would ensure that their paths would cross when the proper time came.

Until that proper time, the golden box containing the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle sat on a pedestal at the end of Atemu's cold tomb. It waited patiently for the right person to arrive, claim the golden box, and solve the Puzzle.

Once these conditions were met, then the amethyst-eyed Pharaoh of Egypt - also honorably known as the _King of Games_ from beating Set in the Shadow Duel between them - would have the chance to awaken from his slumber, be released from his prison, recover his lost memories, and fulfill the prophecy as humankind's champion.

**End of Last Chapter / When Memories Would Never Be Enough**

* * *

**_Normal Disclaimer_**

_Yu-Gi-Oh is the copyrighted property of Kazuki Takahashi. _

_Xandra / Alexandra Emrys, The Scrolls of Passage, Hyperion, the Mages Council (and its members), other minor original characters, and this fan fiction are the properties of the author. This fan fiction is written for entertainment purposes only, thereby releasing the author from any liabilities._

**_Author's Note_**

_This fan fiction did its best to follow the manga. However, there are major spins within this story that are not in the manga. As to following the manga, it depicts what happens in the Memory World. Since Mutou Yugi and friends enter the Memory World, their arrival alters what happens in the past - so what we read in the manga (especially after the gang's arrival) is a revised version of Atemu's past._

_Iahru, by the way, is the Egyptian Afterlife - similar to the Elysian Field in Greek Mythology._

_What my fan fiction tries to do is to fill in the blanks on what could have happened in the past - as well as tie the events told in this fan fiction to the other Lost Souls Story Arc. Thanks for reading and constructively reviewing._

_The next installment, __The Battle for Lost Souls__, is the continuation of the Lost Souls story arc. In Descent, Alexa Emrys recovered these memories when she battled against the Essence. Unfortunately, she did not recover Atemu's name for that memory was barred from her as well. This story arc (the continuation of Descent of Lost Souls and When Memories Would Never Be Enough) will make some references to events in When Memories._


End file.
